Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views
by Kagedtiger
Summary: *slash (and femslash in chapter 7!)* When Keeper Kaelay forms an unexpected alliance with Keeper Mortagui, their creatures face issues of love, hatred, and loyalty. (*completed*)
1. Chapter 1

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

First and foremost, Dungeon Keeper does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Bullfrog and probably a bunch of other people who are either too mean, or making too much money to share it, probably both. I mean no disrespect, and am making roughly $0.00 profit from this, except hopefully the praise of some bored readers. 

Second, this fic is somewhat of a combination of Dungeon Keeper 1 and 2. This may be confusing for those of you who have played the game, but just think of it as DK 2 with all the creatures from 1 there. 

The Keepers and creatures are based on the characters in the game. Most of the feelings, and concepts like the Shadowlands are strictly made-up explanations for little things in the game. In other words, this is a mixture of actual canon and some little fancies of mine, just like most fanfics. 

Even though the game is not mine, the story is, and I would appreciate it of you did not use it without my permission. I think that's all, so on with the fic!  
--------------- 

**Kaelay, Red Keeper**  
I am the Red Keeper. My color is of fire, and chaos. Of bloodshed, and destruction. I am the Chosen of the Red Darkness, greatest of the many. I have strived to do its bidding, and know the price of failure, though failure has not touched me. 

You cannot know, what it is to be a Keeper. To hear your lifebeat echo in the Hearts of your dungeons. And with each new Heart I create, though I pay for it in my own lifeblood, I become stronger, and with me grows the Darkness. 

The Darkness inhabits me, there always within my mind. Not like the imps, whose doings I am always aware of, and who I can communicate with through the bond. No, this is deeper. The Darkness is always there, always watching my every move, evaluating me, making sure I know what it is that I am up against. 

The Darkness aids me in my destruction. You cannot imagine it, the ecstasy. I feel each Heart of a rival Keeper beat, when it is close enough. And the feeling, oh, the intense pleasure you get, from feeling the Heart slow, then stop. The feel of the lifeblood draining from it. 

And if it is the Heart of another Chosen? It is all the more enticing, and all the more rewarding when they are defeated, for not only do you feel the receding of a Keeper, you feel also the weakening of another Darkness, which allows yours to become all the stronger. 

I accomplished, once, the true defeat of a Darkness. The eradication of the last Heart of it's Chosen Keeper, Nemesis. It was the Blue Darkness, it's color the cold, barren, lifelessness of ice. Nemesis had many Dungeons, and of course, a Heart for each. The feeling when my creatures destroyed the last Heart, is indescribeable. 

I believe that the Blue shall not return. By now it must have gone past the energy point of being able to Call for another Keeper. I know it has not found another since it's demise, my Master would have felt it's return. 

The Red Darkness was defeated, once. The last Keeper, Kaimea, proved unworthy, and Nemesis destroyed her. I heard the weak call of my Master as it faded, and imbued it's lifeforce into a Heart. Now, each Heart that I build creates a new gateway for it's power to seep into this realm from the Shadowland. 

My Master is pleased with me. I have hunted down and slain enough enemies to gain the alleigance of Horny, whos power should not be taken lightly. I believe that Horny can never really be defeated. Whenever a Horned Reaper's energy fades enough, it is pulled back into the Shadowland, where wounds are of no consequence, and he can heal within a moment. 

I shall destroy all other Darknesses for my Master. At the moment, I am watching the movements of Chaelar, the Yellow Keeper, color of disease, and of anger and disloyalty. I, Kaelay, Red Keeper shall prevail over all others. 

  


  


**Seiat, Imp**  
The Pull is close by. It's almost always there, Keeper rarely lets her Dungeon idle, so there is always work to be done. At the moment we are digging a new passage. It stops suddenly, before it should, which makes me believe that there is something on the other side. 

It may be that this tunnel shall end in another keeper's Dungeon, and that we shall be assaulted as soon as we break through. We may even die. That is unlikely, however. We Imps are fast runners, and if it is going to break through, then Keeper will undoubtedly have some of the fighting creatures ready to cover our backs. 

I know we are important to Keeper. She can feel us, in her mind, where she cannot feel the fighters. We do not require pay, or food, or even rest, all we require is the magic energy that flows in our veins. As long as Keeper owns enough territory to supply the mana, we can remain at her side. 

The tunnel is about to break through! I heft my pickaxe, striking blow after blow to the stiff earth. Then, light! We have broken! 

It is as I suspeced. We have broken onto enemy territory. It is not, however, another keeper. It is instead, a Hero room. Also as I expected, fighters drop from above, where I catch a fleeting glimpes of the Hand. 

The Hand is made of pure magical energy, sustained by the Heart. It is what Keeper uses to tell us in our minds where we should dig, or to pickup her creatures and deposit them somewhere where they are more useful. 

Of course, the dropping stuns most creatures. Not us. Imps cannot be stunned, we are too small to jar ourselves hitting the ground. Fireflies aren't stunned either, because they don't hit the ground. 

I run down the dug out passageway. Keeper has this covered. I will wait to come back until it is safe. I am sure that soon there will be bodies to be taken to the Prison, or even the Graveyard. 

  


  


**Tarkasas, Black Knight**  
My name is Tarkasas, my alleigance, Red. I am one of the top fighters in this Dungeon, and am constantly in the front lines. That's the way I like it. 

The destruction of the heros was pitifully easy, it usually is. There were only a few Monks, and a Giant or two. The life down here is not what one would call dull, but it's not exactly the most challenging place to be either. 

It could be worse though. I know it could be. 

I wasn't brought from the Shadowlands in the normal way. I didn't get to experience seeing the light through a Portal for the first time. I was teleported, by forces unknown, into a dim little cavern, surrounded by impenetrable rock. Not so much as a Tentacle to keep me company, either. It was possibly the hardest thing I ever had to do, being alone like that. 

And to be directionless, with no alleigance.... Since I had not been tempted by a particular light, I had no one to look to for releasing me. I wanted more than anything to get out of that prison of a cavern and search for a Keeper that would merit my loyalty. 

And then, I heard it. Finally. A sound that was different from the monotonous dripping of water from the ceiling. A soft tapping, and a crumbling noise. And then, light! It was so glorious, that I imagnined for a time that it was the light from a Portal, before I came to my senses. 

Finally, the Imp broke through. It began doing the small ritual that claimed each plot of land for it's Keeper. Then it noticed me. It bounded toward me with that strange, hopping gate that Imps have, and held out it's hands to me. I knew what it wanted, and I was only too happy to comply. I took it's hands, and felt a tingling all over my body, as the Imp imbued me with energy from the Heart of it's Keeper. 

And so I became red. I couldn't have hoped for a better Keeper, Kaelay is a brilliant military strategist, and with a very large empire behind her. 

I stop as I reach the Guard Room. The Keeper must have been expecting us to break into enemy territory, for she built it right by the heros lair. I pause to look around. There are of course, a few Dark Elves here, but there are also several skeletons, and a Bile Demon. As I walk past the Elves, I hear a snatch of their conversation. 

"-Keeper informed us that there will be an ambassador-" 

I stop and turn to the Elf who has spoken. "What about an ambassador?" 

"You haven't heard?" she looks surprised, "The Keeper told us that there will be an ambassador from a Green Dungeon entering our Dungeon today. 

"The Green Dungeon?" I ask. 

"No, not the Chosen. The Keeper would have to be desperate before she allied with another Darkness, but this may help us bring down Yellow." 

I nod, thank the Dark Elf, and walk back to my Lair. This is interesting news indeed. An embassador might mean an alleigance. Generally our Keeper doesn't ally with others, but I doubt that we suggested this allience anyway. She will probably refuse, but maybe this time will be different. I wonder..... 

  


  


**Ramasha, Dark Angel**  
I am Ramasha. My alleigance is to Green, the color of poison, toxins, and of painful, slow deaths. I am here as an ambassador into the Dungeon of the Red Keeper. 

I know our Keeper is afraid of Red. Red is the Chosen of her Darkness, and is therefore one of the most powerful Keepers in all the Underrealm. If our Keeper were the Green's Chosen, we would crush Red, but alas, he is not. 

Keeper Mortagui sent me because I am a priest. Through the Dark Temples I can communicate with the Shadowlands. This has helped us in past alliences, but I wonder what good it will do against a Keeper who is already in communication with their chosen Darkness. 

I step onto the stone bridge. This bridge was built just for me, so that I may cross onto the enemy's territory. But I must stop thinking like that, if we are to form a truce. Our prospective partner's territory. And so I do. Reaching the end of the bridge, I step onto the red tiles. 

I am immediately overcome. I cannot feel the Heart! For once, the calming beating of our Keeper's Heart cannot reach me, and I have to quell the desire to find and destroy the irregularly beating Heart of this Dungeon so that I can once again hear my own. 

I take several breaths to steady myself. Maybe these negotiations should have taken place on nuetral, unclaimed territory, that way both parties could feel their own Hearts. The lack of the beating is disturbing me, but I must endure it. 

I quickly come upon a Guard Room. There is only one creature here, a Black Knight. Upon seeing me, he gets up from where he was leaning against the wall and walks toward me. 

"You must be the ambassador. I am Tarkasas, I shall be your guide." He motions for me to follow him, and walks swiftly down the corridor. 

The first room we happen through is the Torture Chamber. For a moment, I am distracted from the lack of proper beat by the screams of the Mistresses. This Keeper has many. I have never understood why Mistresses love to torture themselves, but then, they have always been kinky that way, no matter whose Dungeon you're in. 

I feel that I am being led to the Heart. The irregular beating of it is getting distressingly strong, so unlike the beat of my own Heart. The distress must be apparent on my face, for the Knight is looking at me strangely. I attempt to calm myself. 

I almost faint when I enter the Heart's chamber. This Keeper is obviously very strong, and has many Dungeons, for the Heartbeat to be this powerful. 

Then the voice. It is as terrifying as the beat, in its own way. 

"Speak now, Angel. Why have you come?" 

I attempt to hide my fear, taking several deep breaths before I start. "My Keeper, the Great Mortagui, wishes to ally with you, Keeper of the Red Darkness." 

"So your Master realizes that I am a Chosen? He is good to be afraid of me, then. I, conqueror of the Blue Darkness, accept your truce on the terms that I may be allowed to extend my Dungeon until it meets yours. There shall be no hostile moves between our two sides, and each may ask for the other's assistence if and when it is needed." 

The Black Knight next to me, Tarkasas, seems as stunned as I am. He looks as though he's just been dropped. I'm willing to bet that I look about the same right now. I was never in my wildest dreams believing that our request would be accepted. "T-Thank you," I manage to stutter out, "I and my Keeper, Mortagui, thank you." I rush from the Dungeon as quickly as possible. This is good news indeed! 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I [Next Chapter][1] -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me [back][2].   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me [complain to the author][3]. 

   [1]: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviews02.html
   [2]: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics.html
   [3]: mailto:kaged_tiger@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 2

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 2

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

First and foremost, Dungeon Keeper does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Bullfrog and probably a bunch of other people who are either too mean, or making too much money to share it, probably both. I mean no disrespect, and am making roughly $0.00 profit from this, except hopefully the praise of some bored readers. 

Second, this fic is somewhat of a combination of Dungeon Keeper 1 and 2. This may be confusing for those of you who have played the game, but just think of it as DK 2 with all the creatures from 1 there. 

The Keepers and creatures are based on the characters in the game. Most of the feelings, and concepts like the Shadowlands are strictly made-up explanations for little things in the game. In other words, this is a mixture of actual canon and some little fancies of mine, just like most fanfics. 

Even though the game is not mine, the story is, and I would appreciate it of you did not use it without my permission. I think that's all, so on with the fic!  
--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
I don't normally make truces. It's sort of against my principles. But this.... This could be interesting. It has been a while since I have watched a romance evolve in my Dungeon, especially one doomed to failure. 

They don't see it. Of course, they will eventually, but for now, it's just so perfect! A Knight and an Angel. Hm. Who would have thought? They don't realize how perfect they are for each other. They will though. And I will be here to watch them. Of course, this means I'll have to put up with that sniveling Keeper Mortagui, but it is worth it for this amusement. 

I wonder if either of them are actually attracted to the other yet. I could possess Tarkasas, and find out, of course, but where would the fun be in that? I know it will happen eventually, I'm sensitive to these sorts of things. Watching them, standing side by side like that. They do make such a cute couple. 

Tch! I am starting to sound like a Faerie! It is no more to me than a game. Watching how the two shall fall in love, then be seperated. I now it will happen like that; it always happens like that. A Knight is too foolhardy not to get killed in battle quickly, and Angels are the most easily punished by the Darknesses. Not to mention that I suspect that Mortagui is without any compassion at all. He would probably be the type to kill both of them when he finds out. Of course, the destruction of one of my creatures will give me the perfect opportunity to break the truce. 

This will be a good game. And when it is over, I will crush Mortagui. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
Keeper is interested in these two. I can feel it through the bond. I know Tarkasas, he is a good Knight. He is one who doesn't rudely push Imps out of the way when returning from battle. He has always been a kind fellow, ever since I found him in that old cave. Well, actually Keeper found him, but I was the one who dug it out. 

But why the other? He is of different alignment! Why is Keeper wondering about this Green creature? And why are they important enough to form an alliance over? I know that it was because of them. 

I watch Tarkasas. He is coming back from escorting the Angel to the edge of our Dungeon. He looks strange. Sick, even. I fall into step with him. He doesn't say anything, and neither do I. I know something is bothering him, but if he doesn't want to tell me, then I won't press it. 

I am lucky that he is my friend. Most fighters won't even talk to Imps. Some Warlocks have even been known to use us in magical experiments, even though it makes the Keeper angry with them. 

"That Angel...." Tarkasas pauses. I look up at him. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"It's just.... well, it's strange. Usually, whenever I meet an enemy creature, I feel nothing but the desire to kill. I always thought that that was what I was supposed to feel. But if that's true then.... is it wrong for me to not want to kill him? Is that..... Wrong?" 

I pause to consider this. Tarkasas seems very unhappy. I don't want my friend to be unhappy. 

"No. I don't think so. I rarely feel the desire to kill anything, and Keeper wouldn't create Imps if they were wrong, right?" 

Tarkasas sighs, and smiles a little bit. "You and your infallible logic, Seiat. Fine, I'll accept that. I still feel a little weird though." 

"Maybe you should go lie down in your lair. I have work to do there anyway, so I can walk you down." 

He chuckles. "Do you ever *not* have work?" 

I smile. "Rarely. Come on." 

We walk down the rest of the way in silence. I've done my best to cheer him up. I hope it helps. We reach the Lair. After watching him lie down, I go to answer the incessant Pull that leads me to a nearby hallway. When I finally finish and get back to the Lair, Tarkasas is gone. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
I know Seiat was trying to cheer me up. He is a good, loyal friend. But this.... This needs to be thought out alone. 

There was more than what I told Seiat. It wasn't just that I felt no desire to kill him, it was.... 

I think I was attracted to him. I wouldn't really know, I've never felt the feeling before, but it seemed as though he was the fullfillment of a craving that I never knew I had. 

It occurs to me as I walk down the halls of the Dungeon that I don't even know his name. This seems to me incredibly funny for a time. Here I am, angsting over a Dark Angel whom I've only met once, and don't even know the name of. 

I exit the claimed territory of the Dungeon, and begin walking through the river that borders it. I try to pretend that I'm exploring, or scouting, but really I could never concentrate on my surroundings long enough to make a report, not in this state. 

The Heartbeat of my Dungeon is weaker, now that I am outside the wall, but it is still there, beating in time with my own heart, a point of security that identifies my self. 

I realize as I trek through the water that while the red-jewelled wall of my own Dungeon is on the left, there is a different claimed wall on the right. A closer examination reveals it to be green, which means it probably belongs to Mortagui's Dungeon. And the Angel's. 

Curse that stupid Angel! If I had never met him then I would never miss him. Why did the Keeper have to pick me of all creatures to escort the Ambassador? WHY? It could have just as easily been a Demon Spawn, or a Mistress, or even one of our own Dark Angels! Why did she choose me? 

I have a sudden idea. I could ask her myself. I dismiss it quickly. Creatures like me don't just go asking trivial questions of their Keepers. At best you would be slapped and sent back to your duties. At worst..... 

I can't help thinking that there is something strange about this truce. Our Keeper never just agrees to a truce like that. Even if it is necessary to ally with another Keeper, she still doesn't arrive at a decision without much thought and deliberation. To just say yes like that..... Something's up, I know it is. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
My Keeper will be pleased. We were not expecting Kaelay to ally with us; this is great fortune. I cannot help thinking that the Black Knight, Tarkasas, had something to do with it. 

Being a preist, as all Angels are, I am more sensitive to the Darknesses than most other creatures. I sensed, as I stood before the Heart of Kaelay, that her attention turned from me to Tarkasas right before she agreed. This seems to me to be very strange, for I have never known any Keeper to rely on a creature's judgement, except possibly a Horned Reaper. 

But maybe..... I mean, as pretty as Tarkasas is, he could be..... But Kaelay just doesn't seem to be the type of Keeper who would.... I mean, she doesn't even seem to possess her creatures much, let alone.... 

Was this allience really well thought out? I mean, she could build her Dungeon right up to ours and then just call off the allience and destroy all of us within moments. I know as well as Mortagui that we are not as strong as she is. I know better even,for I have seen her creatures and felt the power of her Heart. We would be no match for her if she decided to turn on us. 

This whole thing reeks of something. I will find out what. But first, my report. My Keeper knows that the allience has succeeded. If it hadn't, I wouldn't have come back. But he does not yet know the terms she imposed upon us. 

I kneel in front of the Heart. "Great Mortagui, the truce, as you know, has been accepted. The Red Keeper has demanded that in return, we allow Her to build her Dungeon up to ours, and that either side may request assistance from the other. There shall be no hostility between the two of us." 

I can feel Mortagui frown. In a moment, he speaks to me. "You realize the danger in this, of course? If she decided to call off the truce, she could attack us at close range. We would be no match for the power of one that supports a Darkness." 

I gulp. "I know, my Lord." 

I know feel his frown turn into a rueful grin. Apparently he approves of my knowing the situation. 

"So then, Ramasha, do you believe that She will turn on us?" 

I hesitate, wondering whether I believe my own suspicions enough to relate them to my Keeper. "Your Grace.... I do not believe She will turn on us just yet." 

The impression I get from my Lord is one of a raised eyebrow, but he doesn't seem to be angry. He appears to be giving me a test of some sort. "Oh? And why not?" 

"Well, Sir," I falter, then begin again. "Apparently Sir, this is not just a whim of Hers. Though She is entirely strong enough to take us down, She activated the truce for a reason." 

"And what, Ramasha, is that reason?" 

"I don't know My Lord. But before She activated the truce, I saw her turn to the Knight that had escorted me to their Heart. I don't think that they communicated in any way, but I got the distinct impression that she was doing this because of him." 

My Master's frown has returned. "Thank you Ramasha. I shall consider what you have told me." His tone changed from contemplating to ordering. "Call a meeting at the Temple. Tell all our creatures that we have allied with Kaelay of the Red Darkness, and there are to be no attacks on them." 

I nod, and bow again. "Thank you, My Lord Keeper." 

  


  


- [Previous Chapter][1] I [Next Chapter][2] -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me [back][3].   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me [complain to the author][4]. 

   [1]: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviews01.html
   [2]: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviews03.html
   [3]: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics.html
   [4]: mailto:kaged_tiger@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter 3

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 3

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

First and foremost, Dungeon Keeper does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Bullfrog and probably a bunch of other people who are either too mean, or making too much money to share it, probably both. I mean no disrespect, and am making roughly $0.00 profit from this, except hopefully the praise of some bored readers. 

Second, this fic is somewhat of a combination of Dungeon Keeper 1 and 2. This may be confusing for those of you who have played the game, but just think of it as DK 2 with all the creatures from 1 there. 

The Keepers and creatures are based on the characters in the game. Most of the feelings, and concepts like the Shadowlands are strictly made-up explanations for little things in the game. In other words, this is a mixture of actual canon and some little fancies of mine, just like most fanfics. 

Even though the game is not mine, the story is, and I would appreciate it of you did not use it without my permission. I think that's all, so on with the fic!  
--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
Those sad, pathetic fools. Now that we are allied, I can see the extent of his pitiful Dungeon. I don't think he actually knows the full extent of what he's dealing with. Crushing him will be so much fun. 

The extending of my Dungeon is going quite nicely. There was an untapped Gem Seam between us, and I know set my Imps to the task. That poor Keeper. Ones of his standing need all the wealth they can get. If he can't even tell that there was a Gem Seam, then he is indeed a short sighted fellow. But then, those of us not Chosen by the Darknesses generally are. 

Tarkasas is outside the Dungeon. I do not worry about him. He can take care of himself, and even if he can't, the most he will do is spoil my fun. I think he is feeling the stirring. I am surprised. The feelings must be strong for him to be in turmoil after just one meeting. 

I know what he will do next. It's sadly obvious. He's going to try and find the Angel. Now that there's a truce, he can come and go as he pleases through the other dungeon. He'll look at the Temple first, and confront the Angel. Really, that's all that he can do. I know my creatures inside and out, and I know that Tarkasas is very direct in dealing with his problems. 

I am content. I will watch this unfold with great pleasure. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
The Gem Seam is a large one. Most seams only take up one or two plots of land, but this one takes up five. This will give us more wealth than any fifteen Gold Seams could. Not surprisingly, Keeper built a Treasure Room around the seam as soon as we claimed the earth. We do not even have to travel to deposit the wonders we uncover, so most of us won't be going on other tasks unless assigned. 

I hear footsteps. It doesn't bother me, as the only creatures it could be would be ours or our new allies, but nevertheless, my curiosity gets the better of me, and I turn to look. I gasp quietly as I recognize the face of my friend Tarkasas, although the recognizing was not easy. He looks almost as if he were in agony. I decided to follow him. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
My mood is interrupted by the steady chink of chisels. I enjoy that sound, probably because of past association, but I wonder who could be digging this far out in the water, and why. 

Rounding the bend in the river, the first thing I see is the reassuring red flames that circle the outside of the bridge. It tells me that this is part of our Dungeon, and that these creatures I meet will be friendly. 

Stepping onto the wooden planking, I catch a glimpse of the diggers. They are working furiously at an incredibly large Gem Seam, around which the lighted torches reveal a treasure room, also sporting the red flames. 

Is this why my Keeper agreed to the allience? For this Gem Seam? It certainly means a lot of wealth. But I always thought that Mistress Kaelay was wealthy enough. She has all the gold from many lands, and she always seems to enjoy getting gold away from Heros, rather than digging it out. Still, I suppose if this seam got into enemy hands.... 

Looking down the bridge in either direction, I notice that to my right, it reaches the shore, where already some of our Imps are claiming land. And beyond that should lie the Green Dungeon, and..... 

Him. I'll go check out the Dungeon. It can't hurt me to get a feel for the territory and room structure, in case my Keeper ever asks me to go there. That's what I tell myself. And maybe.... I'll meet him again. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
The Imps have nearly reached our borders already. I wonder idly to myself if that's just because the Imps are using their speed spells, or if it's because She has so many of them. 

Our creatures know now not to attack them. Although, I must admit, the urge is still quite strong. Even though I can't feel it, I can somehow sense that their hearts beat to a different Heart than mine does. It's disturbing, but I fight down the sensation. 

A sudden tingling in the back of my mind alerts me, and I rush off. There is going to be a sacrafice! I quickly approach the Temple. My eyes accustom quickly back to the gloom. I am used to the dim lighting of the Temple and the soft glow of the waters; it is always a relief to come out of the bright torch light of the outer hall. 

I approach the edge of the waters and kneel, all round me there are other Angels and a few praying creatures doing the same. Together, we begin the chanting. 

I raise my eyes to the large stone hand in the center of the waters. Soon.... ah! A Salamander appears, held by the Hand that is the energy of our Keeper, and placed into the stone hand that symbolizes the hands of the Gods. I am not surprised that it is a Salamander. They are good sacrifices, and there is not much lava in this land for them to be of great use. 

Only our Keeper, his victim, and we Angels can see the green spike that slowly drives into the Salamander's chest. He screams, a pitiful, hissing scream, before dissolving into a cascade of green energy. The energy flows down the sides of the hand and into the waters, and for a second, the entire pool glows green. 

During that instant, all the Angels surrounding the pool hear the same cry in our heads. It does not contain any words, but is a singular cry of joy and triumph, so wonderful as to suffuse every particle of our beings with a bloom of succulent energy. Almost immediately though, the feeling vanishes, leaving behind an emptiness that begs to be refilled. It is what keeps us at the Temple, and devoted to our Gods. 

"The Gods are pleased," we all chant in unison, "The Gods are pleased with the sacrice. We praise you Gods, and ask for you help and for the help of our Darkness." 

Slowly, the chanting fades away, and we all relax. The sacrifice is over, and has been accepted. A good thing too, for if it wasn't, there would be pain instead of ecstasy, and eventual punishment, instead of eventual reward. I rise to my feet, and slowly exit the Temple. This has taken much energy, and I need to rest in my lair. 

  


  


- [Previous Chapter][1] I [Next Chapter][2] -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me [back][3].   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me [complain to the author][4]. 

   [1]: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviews02.html
   [2]: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviews04.html
   [3]: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics.html
   [4]: mailto:kaged_tiger@hotmail.com



	4. Chapter 4

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 4

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

First and foremost, Dungeon Keeper does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Bullfrog and probably a bunch of other people who are either too mean, or making too much money to share it, probably both. I mean no disrespect, and am making roughly $0.00 profit from this, except hopefully the praise of some bored readers. 

Second, this fic is somewhat of a combination of Dungeon Keeper 1 and 2. This may be confusing for those of you who have played the game, but just think of it as DK 2 with all the creatures from 1 there. 

The Keepers and creatures are based on the characters in the game. Most of the feelings, and concepts like the Shadowlands are strictly made-up explanations for little things in the game. In other words, this is a mixture of actual canon and some little fancies of mine, just like most fanfics. 

Even though the game is not mine, the story is, and I would appreciate it of you did not use it without my permission. I think that's all, so on with the fic!  
--------------- 

**Warning! This chapter is limey!**

**Kaelay**  
This is not good. There have been too many sacrifices as of late. He must not know I can sense these things, or he wouldn't be doing them. 

It's suspicious when any small Keeper makes mulitple sacrifices in succession. I myself make many, but my Dungeon is large, and I can afford it. Mortagui has a small dungeon, and should be keeping all his resources in case I turn on him; he's not an idiot. 

He must be trying for a reward from the Gods. If he means to turn on me.... But why would he? He knows that he is not powerful enough. Does he think he has some other way of taking over? What does he know that my Darkness can't tell me? 

This is frustrating. I take a small bit of comfort in the fact that he won't get much through his sacrafices. I make more of them anyway, so I will be in greater favor of the Gods than he. Still, they will most likely reward him with a highly experienced Bile Demon blessed by the waters of the Temple. Or perhaps more Angels. Either way, I must be wary. 

The Red Darkness has informed me of a turmoil in the Shadowlands. This can mean one of many things. It is possible that a defeated Darkness is getting ready to return, or maybe another Keeper has found sufficient energy to summon Horny. It's hard to be certain. I must also watch this. I will be on my guard, for danger could strike from any direction. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
So this is the Green Dungeon? It's poorly designed. Many of the rooms are much too small. Only nine plots in the Workshop! How do the Trolls get anything done? 

The corridors are long, and with few and flimsy doors seperating the rooms. I have a feeling that this keeper lets his Trolls get into the drink and gambling, because this workmanship is shoddy. 

Also the Imps! Apparently Mortagui has no time to let his Imps train, for they are all level one and pitiful, scrawny little things. I am by no means a tenth level, or even seventh level Imp, but I can take comfort in being a third when all those around me are ones. He must lose so many of them when they break into an enemy territory. I almost feel sorry for them. 

I'm losing him! I rush through the corridors, careful to be as quiet as possible. It would not do for Tarkasas to know that I am following him. He walks quickly through the empty hallway, coming into the brighter torch light of a Casino. Casino? Hm. Well, that's one way to welcome creatures to the Dungeon. Keeper usually puts a Training Room or Lair by the entrance, so that enemies are immediately set upon by her creatures. 

We soon pass the lair. Though I am by no means impressed with this Dungeon, I am impressed with the lairs. Rather, I am impressed with the aesthetic effect, not with the meaning. The lairs are arranged withing the Lair according to type. All the Spider's lairs in one corner, the Flies and Fireflies in another. While this is pleasing to the eye, it has an ominous meaning. It signifies that the keeper here doesn't approve of inter-species mingling. He would rather they stay within their own kind. It is a foolish attitude, for creatures that don't live well together won't fight well together. But some keepers still harbor this attitude, sadly. 

Keeper doesn't. Keeper would much rather we socialize, as long as it doesn't get in the way of our work. Keeper is kind, and generous. I wonder what will happen when the two dungeons mingle. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
At last, the Temple. It has seemed forever that I walked through this dungeon. He will most likely be here. I berate myslef for this thinking. I'm supposed to be checking out the ene- ...ally's dungeon configuration, but instead, here I am, mooning over some Dark Angel whose name I don't even know. Very well, I'll confront him, and then I can put this in the past. 

It takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the gloomy Temple. The torches within a Temple are not like the bright ones elsewhere. They flare with a calm, blue light which is very soothing, and pleasant, once the eyes are accustomed. The waters themselves produce a light of their own, as well as reflecting the torches. They glow with an eerie yellowish light that is the one indication that it is not ordinary liquid. 

There must have been a sacrifice recently, for there are only a few Angels here. The others must be resting. First, upon entering the Temple, I kneel at the waters' edge and say a quick prayer in respect to the Gods. A Temple is a Temple, no matter whose. The only ones who do not pay their respects to the Gods among entering are the Imps, for they only owe their alleigance to their Keepers. 

When I rise again to my feet, my eyes are fully accustomed, and I can see the movements of the other creatures. The only ones here are five Dark Angels, whom I judge to be about fourth and fifth levels, and two Ghosts, much weaker. 

He is not here. But.... I walk to one of the Angels. He looks momentarily frightened, but then calms himself. It is understandable. I am an eighth level fighter, and he would be good to be wary of me. 

"In the name of the Gods and my Keeper, I greet you," I say formally. He echoes my greeting, his eyes never straying far from the sword at my hip. "I wonder," I start, "if you know the name of a particular Dark Angel from your dungeon." 

He doesn't quite frown. "I know all the Dark Angels. Whom do you seek?" 

I take a breath. "I seek the Angel that came as an Ambassador to our Dungeon. He was about sixth or seventh level, I think. He also had a large scar accross his shoulder." 

The Dark Angel nods his understanding. "That would be Ramasha. He is the personal Angel of our Keeper, Mortagui. Last I saw him he was headed over to the Lair to recouperate after this afternoon's sacrifice. He might still be there, if you hurry." 

I bow and thank the Angel, then hurry off. He *is* here. I find it silly that I ever doubted that, but still... He's here! My heart nearly leaps out of my chest, and this frightens me. I am not by nature an emotional creature. I am a Black Knight, bred for killing. And yet this one Angel has caused such a deluge of emotions within me. I feel I can't breathe. 

He is not there though, when I finally reach the Lair. A smirking Demon Spawn points me in the direction he went, but warns me that I probably shouldn't follow. He must be worried about the Angel. He is a very low level creature, and apparently can't sense exact levels of power. He must think that I am going to destroy him. It is reasonable. Due to the Knight's code of honor, if he had somehow damaged my honor, I would follow him to kill, regardless of a truce. 

So I follow the direction indicated. The corridor is long and empty. I wonder what could be at the end of it, as disused as it is. I also wonder what Ramasha could be doing at whatever's at the end of it. 

Finally, the corridor ends. There is no door; I've noticed a conspicuous lack of them in this dungeon. The corridor opens up into a small room, no more than nine plots square. It is a Lair, I see by the tiles. But why would there be a Lair so small all the way out here? 

Then I see it. I only catch a glimpse of his back, but I am sure it is him. Ramasha. But he is not alone. I carefully hide myself from view around the corner, peeking just far enough to see what happens. 

He is facing another Angel. It's not an ordinary Angel, I can tell. He appears physically to be just another creature, so much as any Angel is 'just another creature', but his aura.... 

His aura is much to powerful to be an ordinary creature. In a flash, I realize that what I am seeing here is the Keeper Mortagui possessing an Angel form. 

What is he doing? My Keeper hardly talks to us without need, although she seems to know us all down to our souls. But the only time she ever possess us is when she needs to use our bodies for a specific purpose, or when she needs to rally the creatures for battle. 

So I watch. Discreetly. They are talking about something. I strain my ears to listen, and catch bits of the converstaion. Mortagui is speaking. 

"...rising.... again.... She.... know yet.... crush.... easily." 

This is disturbing. I am sure there is a more logical explanation than the conclusion I'm jumping to, but I can't think of one at the moment. The only thought running through my head is 'he's going to betray us'. For a few seconds, nothing else registers in my brain. Until Mortagui speaks again, louder this time, so I hear precisely what he says. 

"Now then, Ramasha. Let us celebrate." 

Even though his back is to me, and even though he is speaking softly, Ramasha's reply reaches my ears without difficulty. "As you wish, My Lord." 

My curiosity is piqued. I slide around the corner just a tad more, putting almost the entire room within my field of vision. I noticed then that the room was not as bare as I believed. Situated in the center of it was a large bed. 

All of a sudden I have a horrible premonition of what's about to happen. My stomach flips, and I have to choke down nausea. It couldn't be? Could it? 

But as I watch their lips meet, and their bodies tangle together, I realize that it could, and is. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
This is by no means the first time this has happened. It started in fact, soon after I entered the alliegance of this dungeon. He built this room for this particular purpose, and he calls upon me whenever he feels like it. Generally whenever he's in a particularly good or bad mood. The bad moods are much worse; when Mortagui is not feeling well, I suffer. 

He knows that I do not enjoy this. No creature could, for when our bodies join, there is an influx of power into my being akin to that when the Gods are not happy with a sacrafice. It burns the inside of my body, mind, and soul, but I endure it. He knows also that I will always do that. I am, for all intents and purposes, his. I would never go back to the Shadowlands in search of another portal; I cannot stand the Darkness. He knows this; I believe he enjoys weilding that power over the soul of another. 

He is rough. Everything about the act reeks of wild abandon and rampant violence. Always the day after one of his "visits" I am covered in bruises, and more than once blood from several cuts. Even I, who have known no other relationships, know that this is not the natural way of things. But I know no better. This is what I have always been, and this is what I will always be. 

The pain! The firey burning returns once more into my veins. I feel that I will pass out from the incredible sharpness of it, but that sharpness itself keeps me conscious. Finally, just when I think that I would rather die than endure any more of this, he pulls back, and the pain recedes. He kisses me, a bruising, merciless kiss that fits his style, then leaves. 

He will take the Angel away and erase his memory before leaving the body; he wants no one else to see me like this, or to have the memories of me that he does. Can't say I don't appreciate that; I would rather as few knew the exact details as possible. Of course, all the creatures in the Dungeon know it goes on, but Mortagui is not so twisted that he would let others watch. He prefers that I am his, and his alone. 

I lay there for a few moments longer, just recovering. Somewhere, in the part of my mind that still registers anything, I hear the pounding footsteps of someone running away. I am momentarily startled by this; was someone watching us? I decide that it couldn't be. My Keeper would have sensed one of his own creatures and shooed it away immediately, if it didn't run away before that. No, it was probably an Imp, I decide, coming to do some tidying up after he saw Master Mortagui leave, then running when he saw that I was still here. 

I sit up wearily, and make myself presentable. I need to get back to the Temple. I should pray to the Gods. Maybe they will offer some comfort this time. 

  


  


- [Previous Chapter][1] I [Next Chapter][2] -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me [back][3].   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me [complain to the author][4]. 

   [1]: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviews03.html
   [2]: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviews05.html
   [3]: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics.html
   [4]: mailto:kaged_tiger@hotmail.com



	5. Chapter 5

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 5

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

First and foremost, Dungeon Keeper does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Bullfrog and probably a bunch of other people who are either too mean, or making too much money to share it, probably both. I mean no disrespect, and am making roughly $0.00 profit from this, except hopefully the praise of some bored readers. 

Second, this fic is somewhat of a combination of Dungeon Keeper 1 and 2. This may be confusing for those of you who have played the game, but just think of it as DK 2 with all the creatures from 1 there. 

The Keepers and creatures are based on the characters in the game. Most of the feelings, and concepts like the Shadowlands are strictly made-up explanations for little things in the game. In other words, this is a mixture of actual canon and some little fancies of mine, just like most fanfics. 

Even though the game is not mine, the story is, and I would appreciate it of you did not use it without my permission. I think that's all, so on with the fic!  
--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
This is driving me crazy. Something is very wrong. I can tell that The Darkness is agitated as well. This, more than anything else, makes me nervous. Something is coming, and when it does, it's going to be big. 

While I do have to keep one eye on the Shadowlands, it hasn't stopped me from watching the story that my creatures are enacting. It seems that Tarkasas has just discovered a dirty little secret of Martagui's for me. Hm. Sleeping with his creatures. It's been known to happen. I personally would never. It is good to have your creatures fear you, but they should only fear your wrath. I only harm creatures when they fail me, so they learn not to fail. To harm them when they are doing exactly what they're supposed to or better servers no purpose. 

It seems this watching Tarkasas is proving to be valuable. I am learning much about my enemy. Now.... if I could only get him to find out about these sacrifices. Maybe I'll ask him to evaluate and memorize the temple. That should make this drama even more interesting. Yes, I think I will. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
He was looking for that Angel. The one he talked about. He found him. 

I don't think Tarkasas saw me. He ran away so fast, I don't think he even noticed that I was behind him. I saw his face though. He had a look of utter torture. It was scary. The only other time I've seen that look is right before a creature is sacrificed. And even then, it's not quite this intense. 

He was crying, I think. That scared me. Knights are supposed to be killing machines, without emotions. I've always known Tarkasas to be different, but... this is too much. I think the horror of what that keeper was doing to this Angel must have gotten to him deep inside. Although, he's seen enough torture that I'd think he'd be a little more jaded. Poor guy. I should find him and comfort him. Of course, I can't tell him I was spying on him, but he looks upset enough that I probably won't need an excuse. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
I shouldn't have watched. I knew that I should run the second it started, but some horrible, morbid even, fascination kept me from turning my head. I think I must have started crying sometime during the whole thing. Probably when the Angel started screaming. It was a scream like those I've heard coming from the torture chamber. One that contained no pleasure, only pain (this is of course, discounting the screams of Mistresses). 

I've never wept before. I didn't think myself capable. But when I saw what he was doing to Ramasha.... it was just horrible. Too much. 

I ran all the way back to our Dungeon. Now, I sit in my lair. The Lair itself is deserted at this time of day, so I'm free to let the tears run down my face. I've taken off my helmet and heavier armor. I can't bear anymore weight at the moment. Once again, my masochistic mind conjurs up images of Ramasha, his head tilted back at an angle, screaming in pain. Oh Gods, this is.... his pain affects me as well, and it is horrible. I can feel the ache throughout my body, especially in my heart. 

That thought jars me a little, but I think.... I think I'm prepared to admit it. Yes. I.... I love him. The Angel. Ramasha. I shouldn't, that I know. It's bad enough that he's an angel, bad enough that he's a man, bad enough that he belongs to another Dungeon, but even on top of that, he is being used by his Keeper. A lot of stuff makes sense now. The way that other Angel told me that Ramasha was Mortagui's "personal" Angel, and the attitude of that Demon Spawn that I met. I should have listened to him. I am a fool. 

I am curled in on myself, sobbing now. I didn't think anything could hurt this much. This is by far worse than when I am cut by an enemy sword. It is much worse, even, than when I was alone in that cave. It's especially painful because I feel I should be able to do something. But I can't think what. 

_Tarkasas_

I quickly wipe at my face, and try to make my voice as even as possible. Not that it matters; she's probably been watching me these last few minutes anyway. Gods, could I be any more of an idiot? 

"Y-yes, Master Kaelay?" 

_I have a mission for you. Starting tomorrow, or tonight even, if it takes your fancy, I want you to go to the enemy Dungeon. Find the Temple. I want you to scope it out for me. They've been making a lot of sacrifices lately, and I want to know what's up. Report your findings to me at the end of each day. Understand?_

I nod, and she leaves, he voice departing from my mind like mist dispelled by fire. I know I should have told her. I should have mentioned what Mortagui said. But if we go to war with them.... then I'll never see him again. As bad as what I'm going through is now, I don't think I could stand that. 

But.... patrol the Temple? That would mean I would see him almost every day. Could I, knowing what I do, stand that either? I put my head down. I'll sleep on it figure it out tomorrow. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
I've gotten myself presentable again, finally. I've noticed several new bruises in interesting places, as well as a cut on my shoulder, right next to the scar. I'll go to the Temple and pray. It might help me heal a bit, if nothing else. 

I take the corridor slowly; it hurts a bit to walk. I don't meet the eyes of the creatures I pass, though I notice that many of these eyes stray to the cut, which is visible. 

I enter the sacred room. I can find comfort here. In the familiarity, and in the eyes of the Gods. 

Eventually, my mind wanders to the truce and what Mortagui told me. We may have a chance of beating her, if the secret can be kept. The Blue Darkness is returning. It was dispelled a while ago, and became too weak to call, but a Keeper sought it out, through many draining spells. If the resurrection is successful, then we will ally with it, in exchange for our guarding the Darkness when it is still young. 

Of course, there's no guarantee that we will live through that, but I think Mortagui would rather have a Darkness be in his debt than be in the debt of a Darkness. It's unusually perceptive of him. 

There is to be another sacrafice. I prepare myself, in mind and spirit. If Mortagui has chosen badly, I don't know if I'll be able to stand the pain. But I must, and so I will. Always, I will. 

  


  


- [Previous Chapter][1] I [Next Chapter][2] -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me [back][3].   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me [complain to the author][4]. 

   [1]: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviews04.html
   [2]: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviews06.html
   [3]: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics.html
   [4]: mailto:kaged_tiger@hotmail.com



	6. Chapter 6

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 6

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

Don't own it, yadda yadda, no money, yadda yadda, don't sue me, etc, pocky, and so on. 

Slash warning. Umm... boy/boy action. No likey? Then go away. I'm not responsible for your bad reaction if you read this, because you have been warned. 

Read the first chapter first. If you're here first somehow, it will be too confusing to catch up now. Go back to the first chapter now. 

Even though the game is not mine, the story is, and I would appreciate it of you did not use it without my permission. I think that's all, so on with the fic!  
--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
I don't have time to worry about this. Chaelar is on the move. There's no serious threat at the moment, but it's only a matter of time. I think I'll play down my own power for the moment and let Mortagui take him on. That should take care of any pesky creatures he's gotten from the Temple. 

I'm seriously worried about the turmoil in the Shadowlands. The Darkness can't tell me what's going on, which scares me more than anything else. I'll set more creatures in the training rooms and battle pits. If something's going to happen, then I need to be ready for it. 

My Master is pooling almost all of its power into my hearts and me. I can take at least a small bit of comfort in this. Most Darknesses, including Red, keep one of their minor Keepers in favor through the Temple, in the case of a fall. That way, someone else will be there to catch them. 

I know the other Red that my Master has its eye on. The Keeper's name is Evain. He's a decent enough fellow; a good strategist, kind to his creatures, and VERY intelligent. He lacks, however, the killer instinct that makes a Keeper good enough to be Chosen. I believe that this means either that the Red Darkness believes it can instill that instinct into Evain, or that my Master has enough faith in me that it believes it won't matter. I like to assume the latter. 

There is an imp addressing the Heart. It is Seiat. Hm. I remember feeling his presence going after Tarkasas. Is he reporting what Tarkasas witnessed? I already know all of that, but it is good to see loyalty like this. 

_Yes?_ I address the imp. 

He stutters a little, awed (as most imps are) to be in my presence. "U-um. M-m-master? I... I just spoke with Tarkasas Master. 

_Yes?_ Oh, this should be interesting. 

"W-well, Your Excellence, Master, he said... Um... he said that, well. You see, he told me..." 

_Spit it out, imp._

"Tarkasas told me that he suspects that the green keeper is going to turn on us." 

I am annoyed. _Why didn't he come tell me himself?_

"Well, he said that he did not have proof, and that he didn't want to tell you unless he was certain." 

I frown. Seiat can feel my emotions quite well through the bond, if I let him, and I don't see why I shouldn't. _Tarkasas always tells me his suspicions. Why not this time?_

"Well, that's the other thing he said," Seiat whimpers, "I don't know if I should tell you this, but he said... he said he's in love with a creature from the green dungeon." 

Ah. Now things start to get interesting. 

_Thank you Seiat. You have been very loyal. You will be rewarded._ I focus my energy briefly, pulling a secret from the library. Secrets are hidden within spiked boxes all over the Underrealm, you just have to know where to look. They are remnants of high-magic pockets left to disintegrate by long-dead keepers. I have many in my library, and now I select a small one. Taking the ball of glowing energy from the box, I concentrate, sending the glow into the heart of the imp. He jumps slightly, and his power and experience shoot up a level. 

He bows, scraping the ground, and looks at me worshipfully. "Th-thank you Master," he manages to stutter, before running out of the Heart Chamber to attend to his next job. 

So Mortagui intends to betray me? That in itself would not really be a big surprise or a big problem, but I have an uneasy feeling that this is somehow related to the disturbance in the Shadowlands. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
I never intended to betray Tarkasas, really I didn't. And it's not really betrayal, I keep telling myself. Keeper should know from me, because if she found out on her own, she would be angry. Besides, Keeper needs to know when Her Dungeon might be threatened, and I can never withold something important from Her. 

I feel bad about it though. Tarkasas confided in me, and now I just went and told everything to Keeper. But it's for his own good. I need to keep telling myself that. 

There are only a few more plots to claim. I rush to the front ranks to do so, and very rapidly we close the gap between Keeper's Dungeon and the green. Five left. Two. One. There. We have now reached the green dungeon. I decide that I won't be missed for a few seconds, and take off into the green dungeon. I should get to know this place, just in case. 

Just in case I need to follow Tarkasas again? 

If that it was Keeper wishes. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
Somehow, I've managed to run into him again. It's sad the kind of luck I have. He offered to show me around the Dungeon, and like the fool I am I agreed. So now we're walking together side by side, he telling me all about the Dungeon, me trying to listen and not stare at him too much. 

And not really succeeding. 

I decided that I have to find out more about the betrayal. I must be certain, because if it's true, well, then I'll have to tell Kaelay. I hesitate to tell her before I'm sure though, because I don't want to betray him. Ramasha. 

He gives me the fourth weird look since I came. I must be staring again. I quickly look away and try not to blush. Oh Gods. It's a sad day indeed when _I_ am in danger of blushing. I try desperately to cover. "Um... I'm sorry. I must have been drifting. What did you say?" 

He frowns ever so slightly, then sighs. "I *said*, the reason you don't see any dragons is because my Keeper doesn't let the Demon Spawn change." 

I blink. This could be important. I should really try harder to listen. "Why not?" 

He shrugs noncomitally. "He doesn't like having to deal with creatures that *could* be level ten turning back to level four. It's hard enough to get them to level 10 in the first place." 

I nod. Kaelay does something similar. She lets only half of the Demon Spawn morph. Her reason though (or so she tells me) is that Dragons and Demon Spawn have different fighting styles, and the more varied your army was, the more types of attacks you were prepared for. Still. "No dragons at all?" 

"Well, maybe one or two. We get a few that join the Dungeon as is. As you know though, they can smell gold even in the Shadowlands. They are attracted to it like Flies to light. And unfortunately, there are some around here who have more wealth than us." He doesn't meet my eyes. 

Wow. He sure knows how to make one feel guilty. I doubt he's doing it on purpose, but still. 

"Well, to the victor go the spoils, and all that," I say nonchalantly. 

He smiles. "I know. I just wish..." 

He stops, and the mood suddenly takes a decided turn towards the more serious. "You wish what?" I ask softly. 

He looks at me. "I wish... well. I guess I wish that Mortagui would get his act together so that we *could* have the wealth to attract dragons. I wish... I wish that I had chosen better." 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
I don't know why I'm revealing this much of myself to him. I've never really told anyone about myself, mainly because no one ever cared enough to listen. Now that I've started however, it's like a floodgate has been opened and I just can't help myself. 

I turn to him, stopping in the corridor. He halts uncertainly, also turning to face me. "Have you _ever_ regretted giving your alleigance to Red?" I ask. 

He shakes his head vehemently. "Not once." 

"That's what I wish. I wish that I had no reason to regret belonging to Mortagui. I wish that Mortagui was more like... more like Kaelay." I stop talking, ashamed of saying so much aloud to an almost complete stranger. What's even worse, I can feel slight tears starting to well up in my eyes. I hurriedly turn away from him and begin walking briskly down the hallway. 

After a stunned moment, he jogs to catch up with me. I haven't gone very far, so it takes him only a few seconds. In stead of slowing and walking beside me however, he keeps going until he is blocking me path, then stops and turns to face me. 

I look at the ground. There is no way I can face him. Suddenly, however, I feel him step closer, and then... 

Then his arms go around me. My breath catches involuntarily, and I stiffen, but this is like nothing I've ever felt before. It's soft, gentle, and more compassionate than I would expect from a Dark Knight. Without really meaning to, I relax in his arms. 

"It's okay," he whispers to me, "It's okay to feel like that. It happens. There is no shame." 

No shame Tarkasas? And what do you know about shame? 

I don't want to, but the walls are down, and I just can't help it. I start to sob, leaning into his shoulder and wrapping my arms around him as tightly as I can. So much anger, resentment, and sadness, none of it aimed at him, are realeased into the tiny droplets of saltwater, falling gently onto his armor and sliding to the floor beneath us. He doesn't seem to mind, and holds me a little tighter, but so gently. So very gently. 

When I have calmed down a bit, he asks softly, "Why don't you try to get away? Creatures desert all the time when they are unhappy." 

I shake my head, grateful that I don't have to look in his eyes. "I- I couldn't. I can't go back to the Shadowlands. The Gods... The Gods have imbued me with their power. They do this with all Angels. To go back to the Shadowlands would be to lose that, and thus destroy part of the Gods. If I ever came back, they would make my life a nightmare. I couldn't. Even if I could go through that, I love my Gods too much to do that to them." 

"You don't have to go back to the Shadowlands to desert," he says. 

I am momentarily stunned, and I tighten my arms around him. "You- you don't?" 

He shakes his head. "No. If there's another Keeper nearby, you can switch alleigances, directly from one to another. Enough creature have converted to Kaelay that I'm very familiar with the process." 

Thoughts run through my head in a blur. Turn traitor? Betray my alleigance to Mortagui? Desert? Could I do that? Could I ever do that? 

"You don't have to stay here," he continues. "You could come to the Red Dungeon. Kaelay would welcome you, I guarantee it. You don't have to be Mortagui's Angel." Now he looks down at me, and says softly, "You could be my Angel." 

Oh Gods. He can't. Mortagui will- 

"NO!" I scream, pushing him away. I can't let him do this. Mortagui would... I don't even want to think what he would do. I'll probably be tortured for even thinking about leaving, let alone what he's done to me already. 

Only stolen my heart, that's all. 

I turn and run down the corridor as fast as I can. As I do, I flex my wings, then extend them, taking off from the ground and going faster than ever. I can feel him staring after me, but I don't look back. As I glide around the next corner in the hall, I can still feel his arms around me. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 7

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

::does a little jig::   
There once was a girl who wrote stuff  
From action to angsty to fluff  
She owned the story  
But none of the glory  
And prayed that Bullfrog would not call her bluff 

Slashiness. Boys liking boys, men liking angels (girls liking girls in this chapter as well, actually), Keepers not being happy, and all that. Consider yourself warned. 

Read the first chapter first. If you're here first somehow, it will be too confusing to catch up now. Go back to the first chapter now. 

Even though the game is not mine, the story is, and I would appreciate it of you did not use it without my permission. I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

**More lime in this chapter**   
--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
Mortagui and I have started our siege. The coward Chaelar has barricaded himself behind three layers of earth, which would take a while to dig out, if I were a galumphing fool like Mortagui. He's chosen the direct approach, while I choose to be more... subtle. 

I found an area behind that is guarded only by a basic door. It shouldn't take me too long to break through it. There may be more rooms between me and the Heart, but that is a mixed blessings. After all, pretty soon there will be many of _my_ rooms between this door and his Heart. 

When we started the siege, Mortagui made the request that I let him conquer the Heart chamber. I was rather hesitant at first. The Heart chamber of another Keeper represents a good deal of mana. In the end though, I gave in. I'll have that mana to myself once I crush him, and I have taken away a gem seam already. 

The Goblin I dropped is being insolent and not destroying the door as I have directed. I give him a good slap to get him onto the task, and he reluctantly takes to it. For all that Goblins are bred to be fighters, they are remarkable cowards. Now Orcs, _there_ are some fine warriors. 

Breakthrough is iminent, and I drop the three Mistresses I hold. After a stunned moment, they go to war on the enemy. I raise the battle flag at the doorway and leave to see how Mortagui is doing. I am confident that my creatures can handle this. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
I've found Tarkasas again. It's strange how I seem to keep running into him. He looks as bad as ever, honestly. He's sitting against the wall, clay mug in hand, watching Trolls and Vampires gamble away their wages in the green Casino. 

I don't say anything at first, preferring to just sit down next to him and keep him company. He takes a long sip of whatever alcohol is in that mug, then stares into it sadly. I think he's more than a little drunk. 

"Tarkasas?" I ask quietly. "Are you okay?" 

He turns to me, the pain I can see on his face all the sharper staring out of his eyes. I've never really noticed how piercingly blue his eyes are. Then he does something that scares me down to my soul. 

He smiles. 

It looks vile on his face, like something else is controlling his movements. It's certainly not him who's doing the smiling. I shiver involuntarily. 

Still, Tarkasas is my friend, and I'm here to comfort him. I put one of my small hands on his elbow, staying the drink that is halfway to his lips once more. 

He stops mid-movement, then lowers his arm and stares at me, more than just a glance this time. Frightened, I take my hand away. He narrows his eyes, then stands up. 

It seems like he stands there for an eternity, and when he finally does speak, his voice is hollow and lifeless. 

"I know you're just trying to cheer me up Seiat," he says. "Please don't. I don't really want to have to think about anything right now." 

And he walks out. Just like that. Something is very very wrong here. If something is bothering Tarkasas this much, then I have to find out, and do something about it. I will do anything for him, as long as it doesn't mean disobeying Keeper. 

Could he still be pining over that Angel? No. That's impossible. He was doing that before, and he wasn't this bad. What happened to him? 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
I think something shattered inside of me. I'd say it was my heart, except that I don't really have one, not in that sense. All I know is that all of a sudden, something's just... well... _gone_. 

I felt it leave with him when he pushed me away. I don't know what I was expecting really, but after he told me so much about himself, I guess I just thought that maybe... 

It's too bad life doesn't work like that. I suppose that's why alcohol was invented. 

I walk down the corridor. I shouldn't have been so harsh with Seiat, I know. He was just trying to be my friend, and he is. I just wouldn't be able to talk to him right now. 

I reach the end of the hallway and step out onto our own territory. As I do so, I immediately feel the pull of the Battle Flag. On instinct, I head towards it. 

I must not have been able to feel it over the beating of the Green Heart. Once you spend some time in the Dungeon and get enough ale into you, you almost don't notice the erratic beating. Now that I'm out however, every fiber in my body is screaming at me, "Kaelay needs you to go! Fight for Her!" 

I'll go. I always go. Who knows, maybe I'll get myself killed and be put out of this misery. Maybe I'll be lucky and hit a freeze trap, and stand helplessly while some Bile Demon hacks me to pieces. Of course, I'd never actually go down without a struggle, because that would be betraying Kaelay, and I can't do that. But hey, everyone has bad days, right? Why not spend mine in the middle of a battlefield? 

There it is. The Flag. Around it is a scene of carnage that I know all to well. It's mostly the Yellow creatures. Aparantly this Keeper wasn't expecting an attack from behind, because all the corpses here are relatively puny. 

Stepping over the body of a Dark Elf I recognize as one of our own, I enter a small training room. No one's there any more, but a small line of red flames encircling the border tells me that we've already conquered it. 

I pass through it, reaching on the other side a Graveyard, and beyond that a Hatchery. All of them are ours, and I wonder how long I've been out of the fight. The next room however, is a bit bigger, and there's one of our Imps trying to claim it. In the middle of the place (it turns out to be a Lair, I see from a glimpse of the carpet) the battle rages, and I am quick to charge into it headlong. 

This battle I will probably either go up a level or die. Either way, it's better than thinking about him. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
I've probably hurt him, something that I never really intended. It's better though, for him to be hurt this way, then for Mortagui to hurt him instead. 

I know what Mortagui would do, but I don't really want to think about it. Not that that's ever stopped my mind from forcing me to imagine all those horrid things anyway. You see, I know exactly what would happen to him. I know because it's happened before. 

It was almost a year ago, I think. I've lost track. 

Sepia and Pestilus had the kind of relationship that Mortagui approved of. Both of them were in alleigance with him, and both of them were Dark Mistresses. Being Mistresses, of course, they had a very strange and kinky torture relationship going on. Mistresses are like that. 

Then Pestilus died. 

I think Sepia was told that she died in battle. In truth, she was sacrificed. I don't know if Mortagui really knew what he was doing. That was back in the day that he still had to experiment to see what the Gods would offer him in return, and I think he just grabbed the first creatures to come to hand. 

At any rate, Pestilus was killed. Sepia was mortified and heartbroken. For a while she didn't even eat. I was a friend of hers back then, so I made sure that she stayed alive, but it seemed as though she'd never recover. 

Almost a month later, a group of Faerie scouts was caught patrolling the lava area around our Dungeon. There were four of them, about medium power levels, and once we ganged up on them they were easily overpowered. Two of the four were brought to the torture chamber for interrogation. Sepia was assigned to carry out the torture of Jarl. 

She really was beautiful, in a white sort of way. Together with the odd attraction that torturing had always had for Sepia, it's easy to see why she fell in love. I was never so sure about Jarl, being that the easiest way out of the torture chamber would be to charm her torturer. It's unlikely that she was playing with Sepia though. As a Faerie, and above all a Goodly Hero, I don't think that she would even be able to. 

Sepia kept her alive. In fact, she didn't even torture her much except to give pleasure. Mortagui didn't think much of it because Jarl spilled more and more tidbits about her master every day, so he was happy. 

I suppose it was inevitable that it would end. Eventually Jarl would have run out of information to pacify Mortagui with. It was a shame it couldn't have lasted a bit longer though. 

I have no idea how Mortagui found out, but he did. He was furious, to say the least. Not only was Jarl out of Sepia's species, but on top of that she was a Hero. And Heros could not be tolerated. 

In the middle of the night, Mortagui possessed Sepia. Raising the Mistress from her bed, he/she traveled noiselessly down the corridor to the Prison. Jarl was there, and immediately ran to meet her lover at the bars. Without speaking, Mortagui undid the gate and led her to the Torture Chamber. Apparently they had done this before, and Jarl found nothing unusual. 

When they got to the Chamber at last, Jarl was layed out upon one of the wheels, and their usual nightly practice was enacted. The sex was not much different from normal, as Mortagui was completely holding back his power. I suppose some must have leaked through, but not enough to be noticeable. 

Afterwords, as they lay on the wooden torture device, Mortagui pulled out Sepia's dagger and slowly slit Jarl's throat. It took quite a while, long enough that Jarl was in terror and great pain by the end of it. And all the time, she believed it was Sepia killing her. 

After she was dead, Mortagui took Sepia's body back to the Lair and left her. She was like a broken doll, completely beyond the real world, and she practically melted into uncosciousness. 

Mortagui gave her a day to stew in the horrible memories that he had given her. She spent most of that day crying on my shoulder and telling me the horrid story of what he had done. I wept with her; even I was surprised that my own Keeper could be so cruel. Of course, I wasn't as incredibly taken aback at his cruelty as she was. 

After all, I already knew first hand, didn't I? 

I like to think that I helped her keep her sanity that last day. Although, maybe it would have been better for her if she had lost it. That might have made the pain bearable. 

He sacrificed her later that evening. I think it might have pleased her to know that her dear Pestilus had gone the same way, if anything could have pleased her at that point. 

I couldn't stand doing that to him. If Mortagui found out that Tarkasas might be trying to take me away from him, there's no telling what he would do. I don't think I'd horribly mind death at this point, but I don't want him to hurt Tarkasas. 

Never that. 

So it's best that I hurt him, I console myself. Because the alternative is much, much worse. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 8

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

::does a little jig::   
There once was a girl who wrote stuff  
From action to angsty to fluff  
She owned the story  
But none of the glory  
And prayed that Bullfrog would not call her bluff 

Slashiness. Boys liking boys, men liking angels, Keepers not being happy, and all that. Mild swearing here and there. Consider yourself warned. 

Read the first chapter first. If you're here first somehow, it will be too confusing to catch up now. Go back to the first chapter now. 

Even though the game is not mine, the story is, and I would appreciate it if you did not use it without my permission. 

Thanks a whole bundle to my wonderful beta reader, Vagabond! You should thank her too folks, she's the reason you may just be getting chapters without mistakes from now on. 

I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
I can feel it slowing. The beating of Chaelar's heart has become weak and sluggish. It means that we are close, and soon he shall fall. Already most of his creatures are dead. Now and then one will wander into the Heart Chamber in a feeble attempt to save their master, but it is far too late for that, and there are too many of us. 

I do not bother watching the final shattering of the Heart, pleasant though it always is. The Red Darkness has told me that the turmoil is getting worse, instead of subsiding like it should. The only explanation is that someone cast one heck of an enormous spell, and now we're feeling the effects. What the spell was is anyone's guess. 

I should probably ask Tarkasas what he learned about Mortagui, but I feel that if he really believes that we are in danger, he will tell me. Poor Knight. He has no idea what he's getting into. Then again, Seiat seemed to think that he was deeply troubled. Maybe he is feeling the depth of the situation after all. 

I look around for Tarkasas and am surprised to find him in the midst of battle. Even as I watch, he beheads a Goblin, and his experience shoots to level 9. This is good. With just a little more training, he will become a 10, and that nearly guarantees him a long life. Unless some other Keeper is fortunate enough to gain the allegiance of a Horned Reaper, he should be able to take care of himself. 

Well, he'll tell me when he wants to. For now, I am content to wait. It is difficult to keep my mind on the alliance while I'm so distracted by the Shadowlands. I cannot focus my mind on so many things at once, so I must let some play out on their own. 

The Red Darkness seems preoccupied as well, and not just with this dilemma. It seems to be deciding something, although what it is I can't fathom. Hopefully I will be told when it reaches a decision, but maybe not. With a Darkness, one never knows. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
I've decided to do something very stupid. I know it's risky, but I don't care. Tarkasas is my friend, and I need to know what's bothering him. Only one person knows him better than I do. 

I'm going to talk to Keeper. 

I approach the Heart Chamber warily. Imps are generally in Keeper's good graces because she needs us, but one shouldn't take chances. I step over the threshold and feel the intense pleasure of the heartbeat overwhelm me, fulfilling me and making me whole again, reminding me of my allegiance to Keeper. The mana in my veins surges as it reacts to the ambient mana that gathers around the Heart like blood in the heart of a creature. Really, the Dungeons are all living things, the Hearts are their hearts, the mana is their blood. 

I tremble and reach timidly through the bond to get Keeper's attention. I can feel her presence turn away from her viewing of the progress of the gem seam, and I feel momentarily guilty; I should be there, working with my brothers and sisters. But then she is watching me, and I can feel her presence like a dark shadow above me. 

"K-Keeper?" I begin, "I'm sorry to bother you again like this, but I really need your help." 

Keeper is remarkably tolerant, and doesn't explode at me for insolence, as many would have. Keeper is kind and has vast patience. 

_Yes Imp, what do you want?_

I fidget, but remember last time, and try not to stutter. "Um... I'd like to know what's troubling Tarkasas. He's my friend, and I want to help him. And I figured you would know, since you're Keeper after all, and it would be good if I could cheer him up, because it would increase the morale of the Dungeon, and you might be willing to help me a little, seeing as it's for your own benefit and all, and-" 

_Quiet, Imp._

I stop, feeling ashamed. I've been babbling again. I know that it's not right, but I just get so flustered talking to Keeper, I just can't help it. 

_I will tell you Imp, only because I have taken a personal interest in this matter._

Do my ears deceive me? She really _did_ just say that she would tell me! Amazing. Keeper is so wonderful and kind and fabulous and gracious and- 

_It's the Angel._

I freeze. Oh dear. This is not good. 

_I know that you know of whom I speak. After all, you reported him to me last time. His name is Ramasha. He is a Green creature whom our friend Tarkasas seems to have fallen for. He's upset because apparently the Angel does not feel the same way about him. Now go. Console your friend._

This is very, very bad. I know it. There can be no good end to this. I've already tried talking to Tarkasas. Last time, he just left. Now what? 

I scurry out of the Heart Chamber, not eager to bring down Keeper's wrath. There's only one thing I can think to do, and I'll have to do it. For Tarkasas's sake. 

I change direction, heading toward the green dungeon. I'm going to see Ramasha. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
We've defeated Chaelar. It was no big feat, once the few higher level creatures were disposed of. I've come out of it with barely a scratch, unfortunately. My level has increased to 9, as I predicted, but I really find no comfort there. 

My feet have decided to go their own way, and I'm following one of the creatures back. I turn several corridors in the newly claimed Dungeon before realizing that the creature I'm following is not Red, but Green. Not that it matters. One casino is as good as another to get drunk in, and I'm about ready for another mug of ale. 

I'm snapped out of my inner thoughts by a noise that doesn't belong. At first I don't know what it was, so I stop, and the creature I was following leaves me behind. Then the noise comes again, and I recognize it. Sobbing. And not just anyone sobbing, either. 

I walk slowly to the nearest doorway, where the sound seems to be coming from. It leads to a Hatchery, a different one from the room that I walked through earlier. In this place, about five feet from the doorway, I see him. 

He looks pitiful, he really does. He's sitting with his back against the wall, and his knees pulled up under his chin. His face is down, muffling the sobs, and his wings encircle him protectively, like a mother hen shielding her chicks. 

I hesitate, unsure if I should go towards him or just leave now. If I stay, he'll notice me soon enough. Finally, I decide that I should confront this. I'm not the type to run away from my problems. 

I clear my throat slightly and the sobs are immediately stifled with the ease of much practice. I wonder how many other creatures have run into him after one of his encounters with Mortagui, and he's had to seem presentable. 

"I'm sorry," I say quietly. "I shouldn't have come onto you like that. Shouldn't have put that pressure on you. You were vulnerable-" on that word he flinches, "-and I took advantage of you. I apologize." 

He looks at me, and I can see the tear tracks on his face. More than anything I want to go over there and hold him and wipe his eyes and tell him that it's all going to be okay, but I don't think he would be able to hold it together, and that wouldn't make the situation any better than it is. 

He sighs and half-heartedly wipes at the tears. When he seems to have gotten himself under control, he says in a shaky voice, "I'm surprised." 

"Why?" Why wouldn't I apologize? Did I do something wrong? 

"Most people would ask me for an apology. It's always my fault anyway, isn't it?" His tone is bitter. 

I'm stunned. How can he think that? "What are you talking about? You know you can't help what-" 

"But that's just it. I _should_ be able to help it. Why can't I keep these things from happening?" 

I shrug. "Bad luck I suppose. Look, even if you completely hate me, I still think that your life would be better off in the Red Dungeon. You wouldn't have to deal with Mortagui..." 

He turns his face away from me. "You know about him, don't you." It's not really a question. "You know what he does to me." He takes a long, shuddering sigh. "Even so, I can't do that." 

"But I told you, you don't have-" 

"I _can't_ do that," he repeats. 

I look at the floor. Something is building inside me, though whether it's anger or grief I can't tell. I can't stay here. If I do, I'll explode at him, and it's not his fault. Not his fault at all. 

I turn on my heel and leave. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
I hear him leave. I've hurt him again, and I know it. I can't seem to do much else. He's wrong though, it _is_ all my fault. I should be able to stop these things from happening. I should be stronger. I shouldn't be sitting here crying. 

So why am I? Because I'm weak, I guess. I should take a stand, stand up for myself. I should, but I can't. Maybe once, when I first came from the Shadowrealm, I might have, but I don't have the emotional strength any more. 

_Ramasha..._

It's Mortagui, taunting me in my head again. What does he want? 

"Yes Master?" 

_What are you doing here, sulking again?_ His voice is honey-sweet in my head. That's not necessarily a good thing. _ You know I don't like it when you sulk Ramasha._

Well bite me. "I... I'm sorry Master Mortagui." 

_Ah well, I forgive you pet. The battle went well. We have a site for the new Heart now._

Oh right. The Heart. The Blue Darkness. "Isn't it risky putting the Heart so close to Kaelay's territory? What if she finds it?" 

I can feel his malicious grin. _Oh don't worry about that. I'm locking all the doors and putting enough spells on it to keep a Horned Reaper out. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my spells._

"Do you need me to do anything, Master?" I stand up weakly. I should be going soon anyway. 

_Well..._ He pauses to think about it. _No,_ he says at last, slightly regretfully. _I don't think so. Thank you for the offer though._ This last definitely has lecherous overtones, and I'm anxious to leave now. 

"Well then, I'll be going." 

I start to exit the room, and I feel his presence slip away from me. Good. I feel dirty just talking to him these days. I sigh and move on. Maybe I should find Tarkasas and... No. That would be a bad idea. 

Maybe I'll just go back to the Temple. I'll pray for a bit, and maybe the Gods can point me in the right direction. If only I dared switch alliances! That would take care of most of my problems. Except of course, Mortagui. And he's the biggest problem I have. 

It's too bad the fight's over. I could have used a good battle. Mortagui doesn't usually let me fight, but if I'm careful, I can get in a battle or two here and there without him noticing. 

I wonder how well Tarkasas fights. He was a really high level, I could tell by looking at him. I can see him in my mind's eye, swinging his broadsword at a Dragon, barely even showing any effort as the blade slices through his enemy's neck, his superb muscles bulging- 

Shit. 

If I'm ever going to get over this guy, I'm really going to have to work at it. But I find... I don't really want to get over him. I think I need him. He seems to be the only point of light in a sea that is otherwise completely black. He's a beacon leading me home, like the light from a portal. 

I'm in deep, aren't I? Normally I'm not this poetic about things, although I sometimes find myself putting my misery into lyric form. It must come from speaking prayers so much. 

Speaking of which, I should get to the Temple. I turn another corner in the hallway, taking the quickest route I know of to get to my destination. Afterwards maybe I'll go lie down or something. I could use a good rest. All this emotional havoc has drained me. 

At least Mortagui seems to be leaving me alone for now. I don't think I could deal with him at the moment. I console myself with that thought as I step into the dim lighting of the Temple. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	9. Chapter 9

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 9

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

Yeah, Bullfrog owns it. You can tell, really, because if *I* owned it, there would be a romance factor in the game and a lot more pretty guys and... ::trails off drooling:: Anyway, don't sue me. 

Slash. Yes folks, there *is* guy-on-guy action in the world of Dungeon Keeper. Be afraid. Be very afraid. 

If you haven't yet, read the first chapter now. 

Even though the game is not mine, the story is, and I would appreciate it if you did not use it without my permission. Ask and ye shall probably be allowed to archive. 

Thanks to my beta reader Vagabond, the sweetie. ^_~ 

I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
Finally. The Red Darkness is contacting me again. Maybe I will know what has been troubling it for so long, or why its attention has been elsewhere recently. Something is happening, of that I am certain. 

_Kaelay._ The voice washes over me like a cool breeze, soothing my every nerve and strengthening me. It is ecstasy, and my mind begs to hear it again, if only for a moment. 

_I have a task for you Kaelay._

Yes Master. Anything. I will do anything for you. 

_You know of Evain, do you not?_

Evain? He is your secondary Keeper. Yes I know of him. Has he displeased you in any way? 

_Not quite. He is a good strategist, almost as good as you are. However, he lacks in experience. He does not feel the beating of the Hearts as strongly because he is not connected. I am sending him to this realm, and I wish for you to guide him. Let him be your apprentice, and learn from you. Teach him the ways of a real Keeper._

I am stunned. Evain? But... why? Surely you do not doubt me my Lord, that you would think me incapable of surviving this alliance- 

_Of course not. I merely wish to have something in reserve, just in case. Kaimea seemed worthy as well. Do not become overconfident. If you should for some reason fail, Evain must be ready to defend my Darkness in your stead._

Yes of course. I will do your bidding. 

I feel the Darkness withdrawing into the back of my mind and every nerve in my body cries out against it. The worry and weariness returns, and I shudder slightly, feeling as though I am going through the withdrawal of some powerful drug. And indeed I am, in a way. 

Damn. Evain! Why on earth would the Darkness feel the need to send him *here*? I am already occupied, and it knows that. Evain could easily train with another Keeper, or better yet find his own experience on the battlefield. I have no time to give to training a weakling. 

But what the Darkness commands, I must obey. I will take him on, however grudgingly, and make sure that he stays out of my way. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
I wander down the corridors of the Green Dungeon, trying to think. Ramasha is a Dark Angel, so he will most likely be in the Temple. Where is the Temple? I could ask for directions, but the only person around is a Bile Demon, and he's frowning at me and sharpening a dagger, so I don't think I'll ask him. 

I press on, passing by a hatchery. Peeking in, I find that I am not as alone as I thought. There is a Spider there, munching heartily on chickens, freezing them now and then for enjoyment. I approach her cautiously. One never knows when a creature might attack an Imp for no reason, regardless of any truce. 

"Ex..." I clear my throat and start again. "Excuse me Miss, but could you tell me the way to the Temple?" 

She turns her eight eyes on me, and they shine slightly with reflected torchlight. She clacks her jaws once or twice, a gesture that I've come to understand means a Spider is thinking. 

"You are an Imp from the Red Dungeon, are you not?" she asks. Her voice is low and hissing, with high-pitched barely audible overtones. 

I nod, beginning to tremble a little bit. I'm not to fond of Spiders, for the obvious reason that they eat creatures of about my size. "Y-yes Ma'am. I am." 

Her eyes turn up a little at the sight of my shaking. This means she is amused. Good. 

"Ah, Little One. No need to be afraid. I am not an Imp-killer." I relax about a hair. "No, I will help you find the Temple. I have to go there myself." 

I smile at her, and follow her out the door. She seems kindly enough, more like a grandmother than anything else. Of course, I've known some grandmothers who could beat up a whole horde of Demon Spawn, but that's probably beside the point. 

As we walk down the hallway, she talks to me about herself. Her name is Elseena. I find that while she is not a grandmother, she is indeed a mother. Her fifth brood just hatched a few weeks ago, and she is quite pleased with herself. I find myself enjoying conversing with her, and am almost disappointed when we reach the Temple. 

"Here we are, Little One," she hisses, placing the tip of a long jointed leg on my shoulder briefly, before scuttling off to the edge of the water to pray. 

I stare after her a moment before turning to look around. There are several Angels here, and it takes me a while to locate Ramasha. In the end I find him by the scar that runs down one shoulder. He is sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, staring morosely at the Temple's water. It occurs to me that I found Tarkasas in the same position not long ago. 

I walk up to him slowly, not quite sure as to what I'm going to say. As I approach, he jerks his head around to me, his eyes slightly wide for a moment. I realize that he didn't sense my presence until just now, and this is puzzling. When there is an enemy in one's Dungeon, one tends to know about it right away. Still, I am only fourth level, so I am not much of a threat. 

"Yes?" he asks. His voice sounds hoarse, and he clears his throat. "Yes?" he says again, more confidently this time. 

I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I want to talk to you about Tarkasas." 

His eyes widen and I hear his sharp intake of breath. Slowly he manages to get himself under control. "What about him?" 

"What do you mean 'what about him'," I say angrily. "You've been depressing him no end lately. In case you hadn't noticed, he really cares about you, and you've been hurting him!" 

His mouth twists into a grimace. "Well, that's his problem. He shouldn't take me so seriously." 

I am momentarily speechless. Is he kidding? "What do you mean? I just told you that he cares about you. He may even be in love with you! This IS serious." 

"Oh, I don't know." He frowns, then looks up at the ceiling, a smile on his face that holds just as much pain as the one I saw on Tarkasas' face in the casino. "He's just another creature from a Dungeon that we have a temporary alliance with. What would you have me do, anyway?" 

"Something! Talk to him, at least." 

"I don't want to talk to him." He turns to look at me again. "Do you know how many problems he's causing me right now? I can't stand him." 

I can't think of a reply. There aren't really words to begin to describe what I want to say to him. So I decide to try a universal weak point. "What would your Keeper say if he knew how much pain you were causing an allied creature?" 

I watch his eyes widen in fear, then narrow in fury. He grabs me in one hand by the front of my cloak and slams me into the wall. He glares, but doesn't say anything. I get the feeling that he's calculating something, but it's hard to tell seeing as how I'm scared out of my wits. 

Finally he puts me down and turns away from me. "Leave," he orders quietly. 

Before he can change his mind and pick me up again, I rush out of the room. Once I'm in the hallway, I pause for breath. What was that all about? He seems to be really afraid of his keeper. I wasn't serious about telling the green keeper, but he acted as though that would be the worst thing I could do. But I couldn't talk to Mortagui. I could never get an audience with him. Unless... I start down the hallway towards the Lair. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
I am kneeling in front of my Mistress, Lady Kaelay. I do not know why she has summoned me here, but as long as I have something to do I am happy. Anything is better than thinking of Him. 

I have been waiting here for a while. I do not pretend to know what Kaelay is doing, but I can sense her anger leaking in palpable waves. I keep my head bowed, hoping that the anger is not directed at me. 

_Tarkasas._

Ah. She is ready. "Yes Lady. You summoned me?" 

_Yes, yes._ I can hear the impatience in her "voice". _Did I ever tell you about Keeper Evain, Tarkasas?_

What? "No my Lady. I do not recall you mentioning that name." 

_Oh bother. Well, basically he is my second-in-command. Or rather, the Darkness'. He is coming here so that I may train him, and I'd like you to meet him. He is approaching now, and I have Imps digging towards his Dungeon._

I blink. Another Keeper? Why is he coming here? 

Seeming to read my thoughts, Kaelay says _I've been instructed to train him. I know, it's not really something I have time for now, what with the alliance, but those were the orders I was given. Now, I want you to go to the end of the tunnel I'm digging out and meet whatever creature he sends to greet you. Tell him that the point I've designated is the boundary of the area I'm allowing him to extend his Dungeon. He'll know what that is. The tunnel starts to the West of the Lair. Now go._

I stand and bow deeply. "Yes, Lady Kaelay." And I leave. 

Heading down the passageway, I consider the irony of this. Just recently I was sent to intercept an ambassador to our Dungeon, and now I'm the ambassador. I can only wonder who will be the one meeting me. Wouldn't it be just perfect if it were a Dark Angel? The irony to end all ironies... 

It's not. An Orc meets me at the end of the tunnel, and together we walk across a small river that separates the two Dungeons. 

Being in another Red Dungeon is not at all like being in the Green Dungeon. The Heartbeat here is almost exactly like my own, and it requires very little effort to step across the boundary. I feel no compulsion to find and destroy the Heart, and no hostility towards these creatures. So far so good. 

The Orc takes me to the Heart Chamber, where I kneel briefly. Standing up, I hear the unfamiliar mind voice of Keeper Evain. Unlike Kaelay, whose voice is deep and elegant, Evain sounds young and rather gentle. His voice is higher pitched and soft, in a way that speaks of quiet intelligence, rather than aggressive strategy. 

_So you are Kaelay's ambassador. Greetings._

I nod acknowledgement. "Kaelay has instructed me to tell you that the point she has designated marks the boundary of the area in which she will allow the extension of your Dungeon." 

_Oh, is that what it is?_ He sounds quietly surprised. Does this Keeper ever get emotional? _We were wondering. Thank you Knight. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you to relay a message from me to her. Ask her if she would be willing to meet me at the point in, oh, say, two hours to speak in person. You don't have to bring back a reply, just tell her that I'll be there._

Is it just me, or is he way too polite for a Keeper? Nevertheless, I bow and leave the Chamber. He seems a pushover. Why the Darkness chose him to be the second-in-command I can't fathom. 

I reach Kaelay quickly enough and relay my message. She seems pleased, and informs me that she intends to meet him. I tell her my observations on his personality and she snorts in contempt. 

_I met him once briefly before. It sounds like he hasn't gotten better since then. Oh well, that's his problem. I'll see what I can do with him. You are dismissed Tarkasas._

I nod, bow and turn to leave. Before I can exit however, an idea strikes me. I turn back to her. 

"Lady Kaelay?" I ask, "I beg permission to ask a favor of you." 

I can almost feel her scowl. _Speak what you wish._

I hesitate. Will she allow me this? It's worth the risk of her annoyance, I think. 

"Lady, I would like to ask if... if I bring the Dark Angel Ramasha into this Dungeon, will you imbue him with your force? He is in bad standing in his Dungeon, and might need to switch alliances quickly enough that his Keeper will not notice." A lie perhaps, but with a grain of the truth. 

She considers it, and for a moment I am sure that she is going to reject it utterly. But she surprises me. _Yes. Yes, I think I will. It never hurts to have another Dark Angel in one's Dungeon, especially one who is almost seventh level. If you bring him here and he is willing, then I will convert him._

I'm shocked, but elated. "Thank you Keeper. Thank you so much." I stumble out of the chamber in euphoria. The only thing left to do now is convince him to come with me. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
Mortagui has assigned me to watch the implementation of the new Heart. There's not much I can do, seeing as the magic is mostly Dungeon and not really the God's magic, but a little supervision never hurt, especially with Warlocks. 

When a Darkness falls, no new Keepers of that color can be created, so their numbers dwindle. It will be hard to find a Blue Keeper who can reclaim his or her Darkness, but once we do, we will have a powerful ally. More powerful even, perhaps, than Kaelay. 

The Warlocks start their work, and I lean against the wall by the door to watch them. While the magic is interesting (and a nice light show besides) I find that I can't concentrate on it. My mind keeps drifting back to the Imp that I met this afternoon. 

I was harsh with him, but I'm not very fond of imps. I never have been. All of Mortagui's little minions seem somehow jealous of their Master's apparent affection for me, and go out of their way to make my life more miserable than it is. I can't stand the impudence of them when they stand up for something they don't understand. 

It rattled me when he said that he might go to Mortagui, but when I think about it I realize how silly that is. Imps can't stand to be in another Keeper's Heart Chamber while the Keeper is still healthy. Even if Mortagui *would* see him, which I doubt. 

Still, I should not have taken my frustration out on Kaelay's creature. He was innocent, I suppose, as innocent as any of us are. And he did seem genuinely concerned about Tarkasas. 

I bite back a sigh. This is no good. I'm *still* moping over that Knight. Why can't I get him out of my head? I should stop thinking about him. Concentrate on something else. The magic. Think about that. 

I look up to the burned crater that was Chaelar's heart just as things really start to happen. Three of Mortagui's Imps dance around the circular pit, chanting lightly under their breaths. The crumbled pillars that arch over the heart begin to rise, reforming themselves and glowing with Mortagui's green light. 

Before the green can fully take over the Heart however, three Warlocks step up, positioning themselves one between each arch. They bow their heads, raise their hands and begin to chant. 

The depths of the earth beneath the blackened Heart begin to stir, releasing a low rumbling. Slowly, small spots of blue light begin to collect at the center of the Heart. Suddenly the walls around us flare green, as Mortagui's spells take effect, blocking the Blue energy beginning to radiate from the room. 

The spots collect faster and faster, forming themselves into a blue ball that grows and swells like a living thing. It begins to pulse, the beat of it joining the background of our own Heart like an imperfect echo. The dots stop, and the ball begins to flatten, forming a disk that extends to the edges of the ruin. A blue flare appears at the base of each pillar, and the color travels up the bottom of the arches to gather at their centers, growing deeper and fuller. 

Finally, the light condenses to the point where the arches can no longer contain it, and it shoots downward and inward from the center of each arch into the earth. It parts the soil around it effortlessly, creating a deep pit through which more blue light bubbles up like lava. When it reaches the rim of the heart the color begins to fade, leaving in its place the reddish-orange membrane of a live Heart. 

All of a sudden the new beating overwhelms the old, and I can no longer feel the beating of my own Heart. The enemy has taken our room! Attack it! Destroy! 

With a large effort I manage to get myself under control. I take a few calming breaths and stumble my way over to the door. When I fall out into our own territory, the relief is intense. I gasp for breath, forcing myself to relax. 

I can feel Mortagui's attention on the room, and his pleasure at the completion of the Blue Heart. Soon we will have to send out a covert call to any Blue Keepers who wish to claim the Darkness. Before that though, I can imagine that Mortagui will attempt to talk to the Blue Darkness. It won't work; only a Keeper of the same color can talk to a Darkness, but he will try it anyway. Mortagui is power-hungry and will try anything. 

I start towards the Lair. I need to sleep. This has been more draining than it should have been considering that I was only observing. I am so tired. 

_Ramasha._

Oh no. "Yes, my Lord? I was just about to go rest..." 

Shit. 

_Oh? Wonderful. I know the perfect room for you._

Oh Gods. Please, not now. Let me rest first. Please. "With all due respect Mortagui, I am so tired-" 

_I wasn't asking your permission Ramasha. Do I need to get you there myself? I will restrain you if necessary._

I heave a sigh. "No my Lord. I will go." 

He chuckles in my head. _That's a good pet_

I hate him. I hate him more than anything else. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	10. Chapter 10

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 10

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

Yeah, Bullfrog owns it. You can tell, really, because if *I* owned it, there would be a romance factor in the game and a lot more pretty guys and... ::trails off drooling:: Anyway, don't sue me. 

Slash. Yes folks, there *is* guy-on-guy action in the world of Dungeon Keeper. Be afraid. Be very afraid. 

If you haven't yet, read the first chapter now. 

Even though the game is not mine, the story is, and I would appreciate it if you did not use it without my permission. Ask and ye shall probably be allowed to archive. 

Thanks to my beta reader Vagabond! ::huggles Vagabond:: 

Pronunciation Key:  
Kaelay: [KAY-lay]  
Seiat: [SAY-aht]  
Tarkasas: [Tar-KAH-sas]  
Ramasha: [Ra-MAH-sha]  
Mortagui: [Mor-tah-GUY]  
Evain: [Eh-VAIN] 

I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
I meet him at the appointed time and place, prepared for the worst. All Keepers have what we call astral projections; a form that is a physical projection of our mental selves visible only to other Keepers and the Darknesses. The hand we use to direct our minions works on the same principle. Evain has chosen a form that is non-threatening, but nevertheless suits his style. It appears to be a nearly draconian lizard in a warlock's robes, with large feathered wings protruding from the back. My chosen form is similar; a black cat-like dragon with large reptilian wings sporting blood red membranes. Along my backbone travels a long ridge of tall spines, thinly connected by a membrane similar to that of my wings. I stand upright, but walk with a feline grace. I choose not to wear clothing. 

_Kaelay._ He greets me calmly and with little formality. This is good. At our last meeting he was a simpering fool, taking every opportunity to kiss up to one of higher rank. He may have gotten a spine since then. 

_Evain. So you are here to be my apprentice._

_Yes. It is an honor._

And already using double meaning. He *has* gotten bold. So much the better for him. _Do you understand why I am not allowing you to build beyond this point?_

_Well..._ He hesitates, apparently unsure of how far he can push me, but then seems to remember himself and exudes only confidence. I'm liking this more and more. _I'm not entirely certain, but I'm sure you have a good reason. The Darkness hinted that you may be having some difficulty with another Keeper in the area._

_The Darkness spoke to you?!_ He is silent, and I curse him mentally. He managed to throw me off. A small victory perhaps, but one that doesn't go unnoticed. I bow my head slightly in acknowledgment of this triumph, and then go on. 

_I have an alliance with a green Keeper here, one Mortagui. The truce is shaky at best, and if it blows up I might need to fight. I would appreciate if he didn't know about you, in order to gain the element of surprise._ And to keep you out of my way if it does come to a fight. 

_Of course. That is wise. I will respect your boundary and stay within the energy point._

Evain is referring to the little present I sent him when I learned that he was coming. It's a simple point of energy, like a beacon, but it carries a plain warning that one who passes beyond will be interfering with something not meant to be tampered with. It is sometimes used by Keepers who are well established in a land in order to let enemies just entering know that the space is taken. Not that it usually stops the stronger ones, but it saves the weak ones their lives and the Keeper who set it up the annoyance of having to deal with every single invader. Evain recognized this one as my message and stopped to wait for an ambassador. Good for him. 

_Good. I will inform you if I need you, or if there is something important I think you need to learn. Consider your field training begun._

To my surprise, I sense his intense anticipation. Could it be I've underestimated him? 

  


  


**Seiat**  
I've finally found her again. She wasn't in the Lair, but I eventually met up with her in the Training Room; she left the Temple soon after I met Ramasha. Elseena the Spider looks at me in surprise. I don't think she expected to see me again so soon. 

"Elseena," I say hurriedly, "I need to ask you a favor." 

She blinks her many eyes. "Seiat. What's wrong? You seem distressed." 

I wring my hands a little, a nervous habit I've acquired very recently. "I've found out something bad about one of the creatures in this Dungeon. He's hurting one of my friends. I need someone to tell keeper Mortagui for me. I can't talk to him on my own. Please help me Elseena." 

"Hmm." Her mandibles click twice. "I can try, but I suppose it depends on which creature we're talking about." 

"He's a Dark Angel. His name is Ramasha. I think one of the creatures in my Dungeon may have some feelings for him, and he's causing Ta- ...that creature pain." 

She skitters backward in alarm, almost stumbling into a Vampire behind her. "What? I can't tell Mortagui that! He'll be furious!" 

My heart sinks. "Please Elseena. You're my last hope. I don't know what I'll do otherwise. My friend... I've known him for a long time. I hate seeing him get hurt." 

"Well..." She frowns. "I've heard many things about Ramasha. I don't believe them all, but there are enough rumors that he's painted as a pretty despicable character. I don't like seeing people I care about get hurt, and he's a friend of a friend. He obviously means a lot to you, so..." 

I jump toward her and give her a big hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much Elseena!" 

She laughs a little, and we leave for the Heart. It doesn't take very long to get there, as it's only three rooms away, but by the time we arrive I've worked myself into a state of nervousness worse than any I've had before. 

I pause outside the door to the Heart Chamber, then sink down to the floor against the outside wall. It's painful to be so close to the enemy's Heart; the beating is overwhelming my mind, and I feel a sudden urge to flee to Keeper and tell her of the danger. I overcome it as best as I can and watch Elseena skitter into the chamber. 

She walks up onto one of the short stairways between the arches of the Heart and kneels down on her three front pairs of legs. Her very front legs dip down into the Heart, just above the membrane. Suddenly I hear her wordless summons echoing through the Heart Chamber. 

In a moment she receives her reply. A horrendous voice descends into the Chamber, loud and penetrating and so very *wrong*. I can't stand it! It's too much. I can't hear my heart! 

_What do you want Spider? You're interrupting something very important._

I labor to control myself and listen to her response. 

"My Lord Mortagui, I have just received word from a Red creature. It seems your Ramasha has stolen the affections of one of their creatures. He is suffering from it greatly, and they are concerned." 

There is a moment of horrible silence, and then a wordless roar envelops the entire room. I myself have to move a few yards away, or risk being overcome again. And then suddenly all is silent again. 

I tiptoe forward, peering once again into the doorway of the Chamber. Mortagui is gone; his presence has completely vanished from the place. I scan the area around the Heart for Elseena. Where is she? 

My eyes finally land on a small heap halfway between the door and the Heart. Her legs lay tangled and broken in many places, and her eyes, which are facing me, are cold and dark. I notice the black blood seeping to the floor from her head, which is nearly a foot away from her body. 

I back up slowly, not really believing what I'm seeing. She's dead. Just gone, just like that. 

I have to get out of here. I run backwards towards the Red Dungeon. I have to leave. Now. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
I step into the green Dungeon with the beginning of an attack of nerves. Sure, all I have to do is get him to come to our Dungeon, but will he want to? 

I'm not really thinking about where I'm going, and eventually I find myself in a disused hallway that I recognize. I know what's at the end of it. 

I am suddenly angry, and I quicken my stride. Mortagui has no right to do this to one of his own creatures. Ramasha deserves better than that. So much better. 

I burst into the Lair at the end and am surprised to find someone there. I was expecting it to be empty, but instead I've found what I was looking for. What are the odds? 

Of course he's heard my entrance, so he turns around and stares at me. To my surprise, the look of pain that is normally there is gone, replaced by cold hard determination. 

"I've decided." His voice is soft, but I hear every word. "I want to come with you. I want to be a Red creature." 

For a moment I am speechless, but he rises and walks toward me, grabbing my arm and pulling me along down the corridor. 

"Come on, we haven't much time. He was summoned away, but he'll be back soon." 

That gets through to me. I speed up my pace to match his and together we race down the corridor. In a few moments however, he stops. 

"This would be faster, but..." he blushes. "May I?" He spreads his wings and makes a gesture, and I understand what he means. I nod my assent and feel him lift me up gently. He flaps his wings twice to get us off the ground, and then we're gliding through the air at top speed. It's exhilarating. 

We're in sight of the Red Dungeon now. "Stop," I tell him gently, and he complies quickly, setting me down. 

"Is something wrong?" he asks, and I can feel how worried he is. This poor Angel. He's so hurt. 

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just... I had Kaelay put a set-spell in so that if you walk over the border with me, your color will change automatically. I don't know how it will work, so we had better be careful. Also..." I trail off, not quite sure I want to ask this question. Not quite sure I really want to hear the answer. 

"Are you sure Ramasha? Are you sure that you really want to do this?" 

He meets my eyes slowly, and I can feel the determination rising off of him in palpable waves. Deliberately he reaches a hand toward me and I take it. He turns toward the Red Dungeon and begins to walk. 

I follow, of course. I don't really have a choice seeing as how he has an iron grip on my hand, but I would anyway. This is big for him, and I think the hand is as much for comfort as to activate the set-spell. 

What's going on finally manages to sink into my brain. He's made the choice. He will be one of Kaelay's creatures. One of us. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
I cannot believe I am actually doing this. All the green energy in me seems to know what's coming and is rebelling. I feel almost sick at the prospect of betraying my Keeper like this, but it has been a long time in coming and I squash that feeling quickly. 

No more than a few feet separates me from freedom, and the distance is rapidly diminishing. All at once I am right at the border between the green and the red, and I have stopped. 

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. Tarkasas squeezes my hand comfortingly, and I look up at him. He's not wearing his helm, and I can see his hazel eyes quite clearly in the torchlight. There is a tenderness there that I'm not used to seeing. Keeping my eyes on his, we step over the border together. 

A red light flares at my feet, and when the light fades, the color is still there. It starts to move upward into my body, but a similar green flare stops it. The two war for a moment, but we are standing on Red soil, so that color has more power to draw on. Fighting all the way, the red inches upward. I feel a small pain, not much more than a sting really, at the point where the colors border each other. 

It continues upward, and I am fine until it gets to my chest. There is all of a sudden a knife-sharp pain as I feel my heart stop beating. I try to scream, but there is no air. Blackness creeps in at the corners of my vision and for a second I think I might faint or worse, but the glow rises above my chest, and my heart begins to beat again, to a different rhythm. I collapse to my knees as the color spreads quickly over my head. The green has stopped fighting it ever since my heartbeat changed, and it is over quickly. 

As I gasp for breath, I feel Tarkasas kneel down beside me. He seems different somehow, and it takes me a moment to pinpoint what it is. 

His heartbeat is in sync with mine. I can't exactly hear it, but I can feel it. A hostility towards him that I never knew I had is gone, and he feels... like home. 

Without really thinking of it I reach for him, catching him in an embrace. He is unprepared, but quickly recovers and hugs me back. It feels so right, being with him, that I wonder how I ever doubted it. 

Our communion is cut short by the sound of an enraged howling coming towards us. I can't see him, but I can feel his presence now. He's come for me. Mortagui. A slight wisp of fear moves up my spine. 

_Ramasha._ His voice is painful. Everything about him is painful. _What are you doing Ramasha?_

I can't bring myself to answer. I've never been so afraid of him. To my immense shame I feel myself cowering into Tarkasas' arms, shaking. Why must I always be so weak? 

Tarkasas holds me a little tighter then pulls away and stands up, facing the disembodied presence that is Mortagui. "He's not yours any more. You can't hurt him." 

I can feel Mortagui's anger and I wince. But this time it is not directed at me. 

_You dare to tell me what I can and cannot do, creature?_

"I dare to tell you that you had no right to hurt Ramasha the way you have, and that Kaelay has now taken the responsibility to care for him." I am amazed at how confident his voice sounds. Is he not afraid? 

_You will not take him away from me._

"May I remind you Lord Mortagui, that any act against either of us now would be a breach of the treaty we have established and will cause war." The title had a sarcastic ring to it, but I'm not so sure of Tarkasas' bravado. I know what Mortagui knows, and the alliance was never going to last much longer anyway. 

_That is correct Mortagui._ A new voice comes in, one that feels right and perfect. How could I have never known what I was missing? 

I can feel Mortagui's momentary uncertainty as he weighs this new development. 

Kaelay continues. _I hope you were not thinking of harming my creatures. I wouldn't want you to do something you'd regret._

_But what about what you have done to Ramasha?_ Mortagui is regaining his confidence. 

But Kaelay is smooth as ever. _There was nothing in our pact about the changing of a creature's allegiance. I have done nothing to harm him._

_Well, if that's the way you'll have it-_ I feel a sudden wave of dread wash over me, _-then so be it._

A bright green light flares in the area where Mortagui currently resides, and in a moment it is a black ball of energy with a pulsing green aura. He seems about to throw it at Kaelay as a challenge, but at the last moment he changes his aim and throws it towards me. 

I scream as it hits me. Though the energy itself hits me in the chest, the pain is all in my head. I feel as though a dozen sharp blades are attacking my brain, each cutting away a piece of my soul. I don't know what he's doing, but it hurts! I can't take it! Please, make it stop! Help me! 

And suddenly my wish is granted. The pain cuts off abruptly, and I fade into oblivion. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	11. Chapter 11

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 11

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

Yeah, Bullfrog owns it. You can tell, really, because if *I* owned it, there would be a romance factor in the game and a lot more pretty guys and... ::trails off drooling:: Anyway, don't sue me. 

Slash. Yes folks, there *is* guy-on-guy action in the world of Dungeon Keeper. Be afraid. Be very afraid. Also, there is a serious lack of description in the story. -_-; I happen to be very bad at that particular point, so don't hate me for it. I will attempt to become a Description Monkey (TM) in later chapters, so hold on tight 'til then. 

If you haven't yet, read the first chapter now. 

Even though the game is not mine, the story is, and I would appreciate it if you did not use it without my permission. Ask and ye shall probably be allowed to archive. 

Thanks to my beta reader Vagabond! ::huggles Vagabond:: Happy birthday! This chapter is dedicated to you! 

Pronunciation Key:  
Kaelay: [KAY-lay]  
Seiat: [SAY-aht]  
Tarkasas: [Tar-KAH-sas]  
Ramasha: [Ra-MAH-sha]  
Mortagui: [Mor-tah-GUY]  
Evain: [Eh-VAIN]  
Jensor: [ZHEN-sore] (Note: "zh" is pronounced like the "si" in lesion) 

I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
I hold my shield in place and glare at Mortagui. I'll have none of this. I'm not positive what he was doing before I lowered the protective dome over those two, but it can't have been good. 

_Well then,_ I say coldly, _I guess this means war._

I can feel him sneering. He doesn't speak, but fires a large lightning spell at my shield, hoping to weaken it enough to get through to the creatures. Focusing on keeping the shield up with part of my mind, I concentrate enough energy to manifest a hand and pick them up. Then I let the shield fall, and his lightning strikes the empty ground harmlessly. 

He roars in frustration and retreats, obviously to get a strategy in order. The pitiful fool. Ah well. I can take whatever he has to throw at me, and there's always Evain on backup just in case. 

I carry the creatures with me to the Temple and set them down as gently as possible. Tarkasas recovers quickly and runs to the Angel's side. He looks very distressed, which is understandable. 

_Tarkasas._ He looks up at me, and I see that he looks even more worried than I first thought. This must be very hard on him. _Do not worry. Talk to one of the Angels here. They will know how to heal him. In the meantime, we have declared war on Mortagui. Make sure that everyone you meet knows this. I have to go watch him and see if I can work out a decent strategy. I want you to care for the Angel, and when he wakes up you must see if he knows anything about Mortagui's plans._

Tarkasas nods his understanding and signals to one of the Angels in the Temple. It is not hard to get their attention, they all seem rather curious as to why an injured Angel of their own color whom they have never seen before has just been dropped into their midst. 

I have more important things to do. I don't have time to get an ambassador to go to Evain, so I head there myself. 

Standing by another Keeper's Heart, even if he shares your color, is always slightly painful. It's less so because Evain is red, but the slightly off-key beating is distressing. I attempt to tune it out and concentrate. This is important. 

_Evain!_

_Yes Kaelay? I didn't expect to see you here so soon._

_Listen._ I have no time to play games with him now. _The truce with Mortagui has been broken and we are at war. Since your forte is strategy, I will let you help me with planning his destruction. Get ready Evain. This is your first field lesson._

  


  


**Seiat**  
I hurry back to the Red Dungeon. The image of that burned husk that was my newest friend sticks in my mind, and I can't let it go. Every time I blink I see the black blood oozing from the severed neck, and the lifelessness of the eight eyes staring at me. 

How could I have done this to her? She knew it was dangerous. She tried to warn me. It was because of me that she went. It was because of me that she's dead now. 

_She blinked her many eyes. "Seiat. What's wrong? You seem distressed."_

"No." I press my hands to my head in an attempt to block out the invading images, but they linger, taunting me. She was so kind. So quick to accept me. What have I done? 

I've reached the Lair. I don't know how, but I'm wandering through it. I turn through the left door and go down a short corridor to the Heart Chamber. I can feel my heartbeat strengthen to the pulse of my Mistress', calming and soothing it back into the semblance of a normal pace. 

Slowly I climb one of the three staircases that leads to the Heart. In my minds eye I see Elseena doing the same thing as she prepares to call her keeper. I reach the top step and hesitate for a moment. 

One doesn't normally do this without permission. Keeper doesn't mind, but it's impolite. It's almost as if we're sharing a piece of her soul. But I need this now, and Keeper did say to do this as we pleased, that she'd tell us if it was too much. 

I step forward into the Heart. 

As I hit the membrane, I lose my footing and slip. Rather than standing again, I just lay back and allow myself to float. I sink in a little bit, the membrane penetrating my skin and giving under my weight for a moment, then stabilizing and holding me up. I let it envelop my consciousness until all I hear is the beating of my own heart, eclipsing all other thought. 

Nothing matters now. Keeper's Heart sustains me, fills me, supports me. It grounds and centers, provides life. I feel the mana from the Heart begin to replenish that which flows through my veins. 

I am unaware of how long I have been lying like this, but it doesn't seem to matter. It could be a few moments or an eternity. When I finally stand again, and step out of the Heart, I feel new. The pain of Elseena's death is still fresh, but I can bear it now. Keeper demands no less of me. 

I step out and back onto firm ground. I should tell Mistress Kaelay about this. She should know. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
The Dark Angel attending Ramasha is a seventh level who's been with us for a long time. His name is Jensor, and I've come to him for healing many times. I trust him. 

I sit with Ramasha practically in my lap, holding him upright so that Jensor can pour some of the Temple water down his throat. I can see that he's being as gentle as he can, and when he is finished he relaxes the hold he had on Ramasha's side so that the Angel falls back against my chest. I stay like that for a moment, just appreciating the weight and warmth of his body on mind. 

Jensor stands up. "You need to get him to the Lair. He needs rest." 

I nod and pick the Angel up as carefully as I can manage, not knowing exactly what Mortagui's spell has done to him. I blink at the bright torchlight as I step out of the Temple, and start toward the Lair. 

When we get there, I notice an immediate problem. Ramasha has not been here long enough to create a lair of his own. It's easily solved though. I take him over to my bed, a simple cot that's comfortable enough when one is tired, and lay him down. 

I tuck him in, pulling the sheets up to his chin and making sure that he rests comfortably. After that I just stare down at him for a moment. 

Dark Angels wear a skin-tight grey armor that covers their whole body, except for the wings. They also have a maching helm that fits like a grey mask and makes their eyes appear to glow red. I have never seen Ramasha wear his helm; underneath, the features of an Angel are remarkably human. 

Almost on its own, my hand reaches down to smooth one lock of dirty-blond hair out of his eyes, and then continues down to stroke the silken strands fanned out over my pillow. I'm not wearing my gloves, and I marvel at how soft his hair is. It must be the softest thing I've ever felt. 

As my eyes travel back to his face, I notice that he is no longer asleep. Azure eyes look up at me, blinking their confusion. I imagine he must be disoriented. 

"Hey there," I say softly. "How are you feeling?" 

I can practically see his brain trying to work out what happened through the expressions on his face. 

"Tarkasas? What happened? What am I doing here? Where is here?" 

"Mortagui hit you with some sort of spell. I'm not sure exactly what it was. Kaelay put up a shield to stop it, but most of it had already reached you by then. We healed you up in the Temple. The Angel who took care of you said you had to rest, so I brought you here, to the Lair. Since you don't have a lair of your own, you're currently lying in my bed." 

He puts a hand to his forehead and squeezes his eyes shut. "To answer your question, I feel horrible. It's like someone hit me in the head with a Troll Hammer." 

"Ramasha..." He looks at me, and I stumble a little bit. I don't want to put him through any traumatic memories right now, but Kaelay's orders... "I need you to tell me something." 

He struggles a moment and manages to sit up, leaning heavily against the headboard. He nods, signalling that he is ready for any question that I might have. 

A take a deep breath. "Ramasha... do you know of any of Mortagui's plans or strategies? Is there anything important that he was planning to do in the event that the truce was broken?" 

He frowns, and I sense his agitation. His reply is halting. "Yes... there was... something. Something I was going to tell you. It was important. When we were running, I thought to myself 'I have to tell him', but... I can't... remember..." He looks up at me once more, and his eyes are wide with fear. "I don't know! It's gone! I can't remember!" 

"It's all right." I do my best to calm him. "You've just forgotten something. You took a hard knock; it's completely normal to be disoriented." 

"No. No, that's not it." He shakes his head, becoming frantic. "It's just gone. I knew it, but there's a hole. A blank spot in my mind. I can't remember it!" His voice is rising to a hysterical pitch, and I kneel next to him and put my arms around him. 

He clings to me like a lifeline, shaking violently. I rub gentle circles on his back and do my best to calm him, whispering that I don't need to know, I'm sorry I made him think about it, his memory will come back. Telling him that everything will be okay. 

When he's sufficiently calmed down I let him go, laying him back on the sheets. I tuck him in again, urging him to get some sleep. I tell him that I'll be right back, and wait until he closes his eyes. Now it's time to make my report to Kaelay. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
I drift in and out of sleep periodically. I should wake up, maybe, but anything is better than thinking about the gaping hole in my memory. It hurts, and not just emotionally. It feels like I'm trying to penetrate some sort of mist, but every time I try the thing I'm looking for begins to ache and it hurts more and more the closer I get. 

In the end I wake suddenly and completely. I sit up, feeling more than a little bit sick. I shouldn't get out of bed, but this situation doesn't seem right somehow, and I have to fix it. I slide out onto the carpeted tiles of the Lair. 

I look around, trying to spot the section of the Lair that houses the Angels. After a few moments, I realize the problem: there are no sections. The lairs are haphazard, mixed around with those belonging to other species of creatures. Everywhere I look there is diversity, a Fly's nest next to a Goblin's pallet. A Spider's Cave rests next to a Dragon's fount, and so on. There are several Angel lairs, but only two of them are next to each other. The rest are spread out amongst all the others. 

I look down at my feet for a moment, afraid that I might cry again. I should have known that it would be this way, and yet somehow I never expected it. I hope I'm not jumping to conclusions, but does this mean that Kaelay doesn't mind interaction between different types of creatures? That means that Tarkasas and I... I think I'm blushing again; I can feel my face heating. 

Well, if I can be anywhere, then why shouldn't I be next to Tarkasas? I take a few slightly unsteady steps and kneel down on a nearby space. I frown slightly. This action is an instinct in all creatures. It's almost a subconsious act. Closing my eyes, I focus my energy down and out... 

My hand flares with light (red, I notice happily), and I quickly inscribe a circle on the floor with my palm. I step out of it quickly, and the light brightens and flashes, leaving a standard Angel lair (a chair made out of human bone) in the space. The lair still glows with a red tint, and I act quickly before the spell can harden. I place my hand on the lair and envision what I desire in my mind. Not a chair, but a bed... 

When I open my eyes again, the chair has mutated into a large bed supported on a bone frame. The skulls on the bedposts unnerve me for a moment, but they seem to fit, so I leave them where they are. I take my hand away and let the glow die down. Of course it's exactly what I envisioned, but I have never altered a lair to suit my needs before, and it feels odd. Of course this is only the second lair I have ever made, but I don't like to dwell on that. 

I slip under the soft quilt covering my bed and snuggle down into it. ...In a dignified way, of course. It feels slightly wrong, but that's only because I have become used to the feeling of Tarkasas' aura about me. 

Again I can feel myself blushing. I've done what he asked. I've come to Kaelay, at the cost of some part of mind. And I know that if I was given the chance I'd do it all over again. I drift back into sleep. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	12. Chapter 12

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 12

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

Subtitle for this chapter: In which we learn why one shouldn't jump to conclusions and Tarkasas and Ramasha cause us to drown in sap. 

Yeah, Bullfrog owns it. You can tell, really, because if *I* owned it, there would be a romance factor in the game and a lot more pretty guys and... ::trails off drooling:: Anyway, don't sue me. 

Slash. Yes folks, there *is* guy-on-guy action in the world of Dungeon Keeper. Be afraid. Be very afraid. Also, there is a serious lack of description in the story. -_-; I happen to be very bad at that particular point, so don't hate me for it. I will attempt to become a Description Monkey (TM) in later chapters, so hold on tight 'til then. 

If you haven't yet, read the first chapter now. 

Even though the game is not mine, the story is, and I would appreciate it if you did not use it without my permission. Ask and ye shall probably be allowed to archive. 

A Big Thank You to my poor sick beta reader, Vagabond! ::huggles her:: Feel better hon'! 

Pronunciation Key:  
Kaelay: [KAY-lay]  
Seiat: [SAY-aht]  
Tarkasas: [Tar-KAH-sas]  
Ramasha: [Ra-MAH-sha]  
Mortagui: [Mor-tah-GUY]  
Evain: [Eh-VAIN]  


I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
Evain and I hover over a small pool that rests between our respective Dungeons. The beating of our Hearts is distant, eclipsed by the soothing splash and flow of the water below us. There is no light to illuminate it, and yet we can both see the pond clearly. I suppose it comes from being born into darkness. 

We have abandoned our semi-corporeal forms and choose to exist simply as floating presences. 

_Evain,_ I start, _let us begin your first lesson. Mortagui is a minor Keeper, but he must not be underestimated. Though we know the size and layout of his Dungeon here, we have no way of knowing if he has conquered lands previous, whose resources he might draw on. It is unlikely; minor Keepers rarely campaign, and this is most probably the only land he's ever been in. However, we should not take chances. Assume that he has unlimited resources._

He absorbs my lecture almost before I voice it. I can see why the Darkness boasts of his skill as a tactician. With more experience, he will be better than I am. He has a thirst for knowledge, which is commendable. 

_As you know, the Green color represents toxins and venoms. We must beware of disease weapons and spells and have healers always ready. Mortagui is also a fine Spellsmith, so we must watch for offensive spells and plan on defensive ones. Considering the combination, our most likely problem will be the use of the Disease Spell and variants thereof. I am confident that he knows how to exploit that spell to its fullest._

_Is there a known cure?_ he asks. 

_Not yet. I have my creatures researching one at the moment. It might be wise for you to do the same, in case our communication is somehow cut off and you are left without access to our antidote._

He nods thoughtfully. It is not so much a physical nod as the mental impression of a nod, but the result is the same. _I will do so. How could we get cut off?_

_Mortagui could conceivably take over the area between our Dungeons, occupied or not. Or you could simply be approaching him from the other side and contact would be inconvenient. Either way, it would be helpful to know how to treat the disease yourself. Besides, maybe your researchers will find something that mine missed._

_So what action should I take now?_

Good. He is ready to fight. The Evain I remember would have dithered over action until forced into it. He is improving drastically. I must remember not to underestimate him, either. 

_Strangulation is always a good technique. Move in from your side toward his Dungeon and see if you can manoeuvre towards the back. Do it stealthily though; I don't want him knowing you are here until the last possible moment. The element of surprise should always be used whenever it is possible._

Again he nods his understanding. _As you command Kaelay. May I ask what you will be doing?_

_Of course. As a rule, you should always know your ally's movements as well. When one has a truce, one never knows when they'll turn on you._ I pause meaningfully. _At any rate, I will be building up our defences in the front, keeping his attention as far away from you as possible. I plan to manufacture enough traps to create a minefield between us. I have done this before, and believe me: not even a Reaper could get through my trap fields. I'll also work on expanding around towards the other side, where the yellow Dungeon was previously. When we have him surrounded I will give the word and we can both move in simultaneously. He won't have enough creatures to put up adequate defences in all areas. We'll have him._

I can feel him trembling with excitement. Has he changed so much? He is continually surprising me. 

_Yes Kaelay. As you say._

_Good. Now I must get back to begin preparations. Do you understand what you are to do?_

_Yes, of course. Good luck Kaelay._

_You'll need it more than I will,_ I tell him just before I move away. If he has a reply, I don't hear it. I'm already halfway to my Heart. 

There's... someone there? Damn. I should have been able to sense a creature waiting in my heart long before this. I am getting distracted. I must focus more. 

It is Tarkasas, come to give the report I ordered. I take a moment to settle myself as he waits in front of the Heart. 

_Yes Tarkasas?_

He bows. "Mistress Kaelay? I have asked Ramasha about the plans as you requested. I have some unfortunate news." 

Oh damn. Triple damn. Bad news is the last thing I need right now. _Yes?_

"Ramasha..." he hesitates. He's protecting the Angel. Is that pathetic creature still loyal to Mortagui? If he is, he'll have to be dealt with. 

"Ramasha claims that he is not able to remember any of Mortagui's plans. I do not think he is lying," Tarkasas hurries on. "Not at all. He was quite hysterical when he learned that he could not remember. I believe that the spell Mortagui hit him with before you saved us may have erased part of Ramasha's memory." 

This news is not as bad as what it could have been, but still. I should have known better than to assume that the attack was just petty vengeance. It seems Mortagui is smarter than that. 

_Thank you Tarkasas._

He bows, murmuring, "My Lady," and exits, leaving me to my thoughts and plans. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
Before checking in with Keeper, I decide to try to find Tarkasas. I am very worried about him. I don't know what Mortagui did with the information Elseena gave him, but with any luck the Angel has been punished. 

I go first to the Lair. Tarkasas is often here, so maybe I'll be lucky and find him. I survey the room, my eyes going naturally to his bed. He's not there, but there seems to be a new lair next to his. That's odd. I thought all our current portals were exhausted. 

I scurry forward to get a closer look. It seems to be made of bone. Only Dark Angels do that. I wonder who... 

Dark Gods below. It's him. 

I feel like maybe I should run, and yet I don't. I approach the bed, watching for any signs of movement. He appears to be deeply asleep, and I have no desire to wake him. 

What is he doing here? His signature is obviously Red now. Did he switch allegiance? That sounds like him. Disloyal. Only scum are disloyal to their Keepers. 

But why is Keeper letting him stay here? She would know if he were that bad. Does she need the extra creatures? Are we going into battle? 

I must see her for answers. 

I race towards the Heart as quickly as my small legs can take me. It's times like this that I wish I were level ten. Then I could just teleport myself. That would be so much easier. 

I reach it quickly and skitter to a halt. Keeper is annoyed and preoccupied, I can feel it. 

I duck my head, waiting to receive some sort of reprimand. I should not have presumed to come upon Keeper like this. 

_Yes Imp? What is it?_ She sounds as though she's barely tolerating my presence. 

"K-k-k-keeper? I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have c-come." I can't keep my voice from shaking, I'm so scared. She's going to destroy me. 

_Just tell me what you want Imp._ She says impatiently. 

"Well," I say hurriedly, trying to get as much out as possible before she changes her mind and slaps me, "I went to the green d-dungeon, and I found the Angel that was causing trouble and I told the green keeper about him and he got all mad and, and then I came back here and the I went to the Lair and the Angel is here and I'm so confused." 

There is a moment of tense silence in which I can feel Keeper's full attention diverting to me. 

_YOU? YOU'RE the cause of all this mess?_

Mess? Oh no. Did I do something? "W-what mess?" 

Suddenly her attention is gone again. It's a palpable loss. 

_Be glad that I have neither the time nor the energy to spend killing you Seiat. I do not like having my hand forced before I am ready. Now get out of my sight._

I am stunned for a moment, unable to believe what I am hearing. Kill me? What did I do? I caused a mess? Did... did Mortagui banish the Angel here? Is that why they're both so upset? But Keeper could just kill him. Or send him back to the Shadow Realm or something. Why would she... 

Because of Tarkasas. She would not harm the Angel because Tarkasas is in love with him, and Keeper likes Tarkasas. Oh, Keeper is so kind and generous! To take on a traitorous worm like Ramasha in order to see that one of her creatures does not suffer, it's... God-like. She is a Dark Goddess, our Keeper. Still, that Dark Angel will have to be dealt with. 

There is much work to do. Already I sense the Pull nearby, and in great demand. She is thoroughly reworking the Dungeon. We must be at war. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
I find my way back to the Lair only to find my bed empty. I panic for a moment, but quickly notice the new structure next to my own lair. Ramasha's created a bed for himself, very practically located right next to mine. 

I sit down on my own cot and am still close enough to lean over and softly brush my fingers across his cheek. He is deeply asleep, and that is good. The spell seems to have done more than just erase his memory. He has a lot of physical damage on top of that. 

I lean back in my own bed, contemplating. What does this all mean, his decision? Is it acceptance of me or merely rejection of his Keeper? I wouldn't blame him if it were only the latter. But I'm hoping... 

Is it wrong of me to wish for him to be here because of me? To wish that he'll stay here because of me? 

To wish that he'll stay forever? 

I shake my head to clear these thoughts. I cannot let something like emotion get in my way. I have to be able to kill when the time comes. Love makes you weak. That is part of the Knight's Code. One may love, but one must never let love control them. Still... 

I glance over to the unconscious form of the Angel, letting my eyes wander freely and drinking in the sight of him. He is very beautiful, as most Angels are. 

I sigh and move to cover my face with my hand. It is only then that I realize that I am still wearing my helm. I hastily remove it and run a hand through my hair. It's damp with sweat, which only stands to reason. I place the helm on the ground next to my bed and pull up the blanket. 

I should rest. If there is going to be war, then I will need my energy. 

As I drift off, I have a last fleeting thought: I hope I dream of Ramasha. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
I wake up fully and instantly, as I usually do, instead of gradually. For a moment I am disoriented, forgetting why my surroundings are so unfamiliar. Then I look to my right and see Tarkasas asleep next to me, and the memories come rushing back. 

Most of them, anyway. 

I sit up and am surprised to find that I feel rather well. Certainly I'm not as tired as I was after the blast. Maybe I'm not up to full strength yet, but I am well enough to do my duties. 

I step out of bed carefully, still not quite trusting my feet to take my weight. When I find that my balance has not been affected I stand fully, then sit again abruptly as my head starts to spin. Maybe I'm not as recovered as I thought. 

I need to get to the Temple. The Gods must know that I have not forsaken them. There's so much to do. I need to let the other Angels in the Temple know who I am of course, and then I need to pray, and then I should... 

One things at a time. First I have to stand up. I rise carefully, preparing to sit again quickly if the dizziness threatens. It doesn't this time however, so I stand fully and prepare to leave. 

I am about to walk out when my glance happens to fall on Tarkasas. His brow is slightly furrowed, as though he's having a bad dream. His short raven-black hair is drenched with sweat, although whether that is from the dream or something else I cannot tell. I take a tentative step towards him. 

I do not have energy to spare for a soothing trance, but maybe... I place my hand gently on his forehead and smooth back a lock of hair. Almost immediately his face smooths and assumes a peaceful expression. I allow my gaze to linger for a moment before snapping my thoughts to attention. 

I head off towards the Temple. It is time that I got to know my new Dungeon. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	13. Chapter 13

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 13

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

Subtitle for this chapter: In which Kaelay gets nostalgic and rattles off a lot of technical mumbo-jumbo. 

Listen, Bullfrog is a really cool bunch of people, and I'm sure they don't mind the extra advertising that I'm giving them in the writing of this fic. ::looks hopeful:: They own Dungeon Keeper and I, sadly, do not. 

I'm a weird monkey who really likes the idea of two guys together in a relationship. It's my story, and I can put slash in it if I want to. So there. ::sticks out tongue:: Consider yourself warned and stuff. 

If you haven't yet, read the first chapter now. 

For a glossary of terms and concepts, as well as a map of this Realm, go to this address: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviewshelp.html 

Even though the game is not mine, the story (including many original concepts in it) is, and I would appreciate it if you did not use it without my permission. Ask and ye shall probably be allowed to archive. 

As always, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader, Vagabond. 

Pronunciation Key:  
Kaelay: [KAY-lay]  
Seiat: [SAY-aht]  
Tarkasas: [Tar-KAH-sas]  
Ramasha: [Ra-MAH-sha]  
Mortagui: [Mor-tah-GUY]  
Evain: [Eh-VAIN]  
Jensor: [ZHEN-soar] (Note: "zh" is pronounced like the "si" in lesion) 

I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
For all my talk about not underestimating my enemy, it seems that I have done just that. He has moved faster than I anticipated, taking over almost all of what was formerly the yellow dungeon. It would be pointless to get into a battle over the claiming of them. They are a weak point for me to control anyway, as they are directly attached to his dungeon, making it easier for him to summon reinforcements. Still, this is a bad sign. 

What I must do now is take over the surrounding area to prevent him expanding. 

_The enemy is destroying your rooms,_ the Darkness accuses from the back of my mind. I know, I know. It is not something I'm happy with, but it can't be helped. 

For now I content myself with taking over a path that creates a wall adjacent to his dungeon. This should lock him in place, unless he really wants to breach my dungeon and have a few dozen armed creatures dropped in his lap. 

As I finish that duty, I go to check on the progress of the trap field. The outermost layer is fear traps, to insure that they won't be able to get very far very quickly, because the average creature won't even be able to approach the traps to destroy them. After that is a row of lightning traps so that if a Skeleton (or some other creature that gets up the nerve) is attacking the fear traps, they will be under a constant barrage of electricity. After that are several rows of varying traps, to insure that the enemy never knows what to expect. The second-to-last row before it contacts my actual Dungeon (a guard room) is alarm traps, so that if my opponent somehow gets that far, at least I'll know about it. 

I am about to go check on the progress of my manufacturers, when a better idea seizes me. I change direction to check on Evain. 

He is doing as I asked, and approaching on the West side of Mortagui's dungeon. He is doing it stealthily, perhaps more cautiously than I would have done. He hugs the border of this realm, his path taking on the contours of the impenetrable rock that he follows. 

I don't know if he senses me, because in truth I am not actually diverting that much attention to oversee his progress, but it seems to me that he suddenly quickens the pace of diggers as I watch them. 

Our only variable is whether Evain can get behind Mortagui in time to stop him expanding to the impenetrable rock. Beyond that rock is the Realm Border. It's an energy field that separates one land from another. The type of magical energy that the Borders contain has the strange side effect of causing this incredibly hard rock to form on the inside of it. It's hard for creatures to pass through the magical field even if they can find a way around the rock, but there are ways of getting them through. It's an odd feeling to pass through a barrier. Slightly disorienting. But one does what one must when one is campaigning. It's stressful however, if one does not have the power, so minor Keepers often do not bother, contenting themselves with the single realm into which they first emerge from the Shadowlands. 

I remember my birth in the Shadowlands. If two Keepers wish to have a child, then they must return to the Shadowlands. This is not necessary for the creation of a Keeper, but it is not right for a child of the Darknesses to be born into light. Once in the Shadowlands there is a sharing of energy, and when it is over some of that energy is left behind. That is a new Keeper. 

When a Keeper is born in the Shadowlands, it is black and powerless. When one is simply black, one does not have a heartbeat. For all the rest of the world can tell, you are dead. But you are not dead. Your mind is alive and growing. Thirsting, not yet coherent. All that exists for you is a primal, animalistic need for _something_. There is something missing, but you know not what it is, so you can't anticipate it. 

And then the Darknesses come. They are always living in the Shadowlands. In fact, they make up the Darkness that is all that exists on that plane. It is only through the Hearts of their chosen Keepers that they seep through into the Underrealm. But that's beside the point. The Darknesses... 

While they always exist in the Shadowrealms, they are not truly conscious there. This is why they hunger for the light in the same way that we hunger for their Darkness. Our two species are symbiotic, able to exist only together. So once in a long while, a Darkness will come back to the Shadowrealm. 

This is a hard concept to explain. A Darkness can always return to the Shadowrealm. In fact, when one is defeated, it automatically does this. But if it doesn't have the connection with the Hearts in the Underrealm then its own heart does not beat, and so it weakens rapidly. But this is not the case when a Darkness comes searching for new Keepers. 

When the Darkness wishes to make the journey, it must come back with its own chosen Keeper. I have made this trek with the Red Darkness before. 

The Darkness must condense a great deal of its consciousness into my mind. Then I use a Heart to return to the Shadowrealm. Once there, the Darknesses' consciousness begins to continually leak back out into the dreamlike state of its own matter that surrounds it. For this reason, among others, the Darknesses do not make this journey often. 

When we are down there, any untouched Keepers in the area are immediately drawn to us. They latch onto the conscious energy of the Darkness, unable to do anything else. 

That is one of the most vivid memories I have. Seeing, for just a moment, a bright red flash in the surrounding Darkness. There was no thought at that point, only feeling. I howled, some strange, primal scream that I never knew was in me, and I... the only way I can think to describe it, is that I attacked it. Not the way that one attacks an enemy Heart, to destroy, but an attack to _possess_. 

Kaimea held me off from completely devouring the Darknesses' conscious. I was angry, furious with her. I needed it, needed to feel immersed in it, not just touch it. To consume it. 

This feeling lasts in the black Keepers for as long as they remain in the Shadowrealm. When the new Keepers attack the Darkness, it is all one can do to hold them off. If one lets them devour the Darkness, then you perish, and the new Keeper becomes the holder of the Darkness. But if this happens, then the Darkness will perish also. In this state, before they leave the Shadowrealm, the Keepers do not know what it means to have a Darkness. All they know is the want, and if they get it they will destroy the Darkness trying to control it, like a pack of angry Demon Spawn on a kill. 

So when one has all the Keepers that one can handle, you retreat. Coming back up through the Heart, the Keepers are instilled with the Heartbeat of their new Darkness, and bestowed with that color. Their minds newly awakened, they flee from the Darkness ready to make their own Hearts and build their own Dungeons. 

I could not leave my Darkness right away. I was too addicted to the feel of power, the velvet in my mind. The Darkness was pleased, and took an extra moment to caress my newly formed sentience. 

Of course, Kaimea would have none of it. Creating an astral projection of herself, she clawed at my energy until I was doing the Keeper equivalent of bleeding. I ran from her, but somehow I knew that I must feel the Darkness again. I must find it. 

And so it happened that the Darkness found me, when Kaimea proved unworthy to hold it. It was dying, weakening in the Shadow Realm, and it called out. Its cry was wordless, but so pain-filled. I think on some subconscious level I was listening for it, trying to connect with the Darkness. 

In a flash I dived into the Heart, coming into the Shadowrealm with almost now preparation, not ready for the shock of being surrounded by all the Heartbeats of the Darknesses. 

It was tricky to find the one that I needed, but in the end I recognized it as the frail echo of my own. Reaching out to that beating, I felt it latch onto me as I had once latched onto it. Cradling it in my mind, I forced my way back out through the Heart. 

It was not until I had reached the Underrealm once more that I realized that I had done what it was once my only craving to do. I had taken the Darkness completely in my mind. But I had not destroyed it. On the contrary, it was growing now, inside of me. 

And so it came to be that I was the new Keeper of the Darkness. And from that point, we have only prospered. 

I really must stop being nostalgic. The middle of a war is no time to go on memory trips. 

Satisfied that Evain is doing what he was told in an efficient manner, I go back to check on the progress of the manufacturers. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
I have been away from my work for too long. 

I hurry down the latest corridor. I can sense that there is another dungeon to my left, not far away. The green. Why are we building so close? If Keeper wanted to break through his walls, she could have easily done that without tunnelling halfway around the dungeon. 

Reaching the end, I see why this is taking so long. Part of the path is a gold seam, so it must be handled more carefully. 

I strike blow after blow into the gold-laden earth, dislodging some of the precious metal for my brothers and sisters to pick up and carry back to the Treasury. 

Such monotonous movement makes thinking come readily, and my thoughts are disturbingly circular. I can't stop thinking about that Angel, and Tarkasas, and Keeper. What happened? 

Well, slow down here for a second. What do I _know_? 

I know that Tarkasas is in love with Ramasha, because that's what he said. I know Ramasha doesn't love him back, because he practically told me so at the Temple. I know that Ramasha is a red creature now, because I saw him. I know that Mistress Kaelay is a wonderful kind Keeper who would never take on such a bad creature as Ramasha without a good reason. I know that keeper Mortagui didn't seem to like Ramasha very much, 'cause he got really angry when he found out what that Angel did. So... what does this all mean? 

I guess Mortagui must have kicked Ramasha out of his dungeon when he heard how awful the Angel was. Ramasha, knowing how weak Tarkasas is when it comes to him, asked if Keeper could take him in. Keeper needs Tarkasas because he is a good fighter and one of her most loyal creatures, and besides, Keeper is kind and generous, so she let him stay because it would make Tarkasas angry with her if she killed him. 

But if all that is true, then the only reason Ramasha is still here is because Keeper doesn't want Tarkasas to be angry with her. 

So that means that if Ramasha were to desert, or get killed in battle, or have an... accident, then Kaelay couldn't be held responsible. 

Then I suppose it is up to me. Still, maybe I should try to get Tarkasas to see how horrible Ramasha is first. Then he won't be so sad when the Angel dies. 

Yes. Yes. This is good. I will do that. But first I have to work. 

I stop digging as another Imp approaches and pick up some of the gold. I can take this back to the Treasury, and maybe I'll see Tarkasas on the way, since I have to pass through the Dungeon. I can tell him that I need to talk to him. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
When I wake up, Ramasha is already gone. My first impulse is to find him and make sure he's okay, but then I think better of it. If he thinks he is well enough to go walking around, he won't want me checking up on him like a nursemaid. 

_Tarkasas._

I jump, startled. "Y-yes, Mistress?" 

_Tarkasas, I have a new mission for you._

A new mission? Dealing with the upcoming war? "A new mission, Mistress Kaelay?" 

_Yes._ She sounds almost preoccupied, like she should be doing other things, and yet her tone is not hurried. _I would like you to act as an... informant. Make an ally in Evain's Dungeon and check up on his progress now and then. I want to know as much about his movements as possible. Understood?_

"Yes Mi'lady. I will do my best." 

And just like that, she is gone again. I wonder what this new assignment will mean. The last time I got an assignment... well. The last time I got an assignment, I ended up with Ramasha. 

So maybe this won't be all bad. 

But seeing as I have nothing else to do at the moment, why don't I go check it out now? I might as well try to find a contact. 

I wander out of our Dungeon by way of the work being done on the gem seam. It is fortunate that we have this now, as our funds will most likely be tested in the upcoming war. 

It takes me a while to notice that there is no entrance. This dungeon has expanded since I last visited it, and the opening I went through before is now somewhere in the interior. 

Not quite sure what to do, I knock hesitantly on the wall. There is a moment of silence, and I knock again, feeling rather foolish. 

All of a sudden, there is a startled presence hovering over me. Evain? 

_Knight? What are you doing?_

He does not sound angry, merely confused and curious. "With respect Keeper, I would like to enter your dungeon, but there is no doorway." 

_There isn't?_ He sounds surprised. _Hmm... well then... go up to the area where the wall turns a corner, just ahead. There will be an entrance in a moment._

I do as I'm told, and sure enough, I hear the clinking noise of pickaxes from the far side of the wall. 

In less than a minute, the Imps begin to break through. I see the metal point of one of their tools for a moment. Suddenly there is a rapid-fire burst of clinking and the wall collapses in a cloud of dust and a heap of rubble. 

As a few Imps clear away the debris, another comes forward to claim this spot of land. Almost immediately after he does so, the space is marked for a door. 

Door marks are not large, but not hard to recognize. They are merely a sort of groove in the surrounding walls that will hold the doorjamb when it is built. A small plaque at about Imp eye level proclaims that this will be a Secret Door. I nod in satisfaction at the good thinking implied in that choice. 

So I enter the room, a Guard Room, taking the first step on my new mission. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
When I reach the Temple, I kneel down to begin prayer. Normally this would only take a moment, but I have some explaining to do to the Dark Gods. 

Please, I think to them, this choice has been made at an expense, but I believe that it was the right one. I have not betrayed you, my Gods, never that. I am here. I am your devoted priest. Perhaps you will approve of Kaelay more than you did of Mortagui. She is devoted to you, dearly, as am I. 

I am prepared to say more, but a hand on my shoulder stops me. I look up to see a battle-worn but friendly-looking Dark Angel looking down at me. Slowly, he kneels next to me. 

He looks at me as though he knows exactly who I am, yet I don't seem to recognize him. Who...? 

"Ramasha?" he asks softly. 

Do I know him? "Yes? Who are you?" 

He smiles. "My name is Jensor. I cared for you when you were ill." 

Oh yes. The Dark Angel that Tarkasas mentioned. I bow my head. "Thank you. I am in your debt." 

He waves his hand. "Think nothing of it, dear child. I wanted to tell you that the Gods will not need your apology." 

He chuckles at the startled look that I know I'm wearing. 

"That is what you were doing, wasn't it?" he asks. "My dear, the Gods do not disapprove of making a simple decision to improve your life. You didn't murder anyone to achieve something, although the Gods don't even look down on that as much as they used to. Don't waste your prayers in apologies. Instead, thank them for giving you the opportunity you've gained." 

I am moved by his speech. Is this true? Have I been worried for nothing? 

"Thank you Jensor," I say quietly. I turn back to the pool of water. It is really the same. The pale blue light emanating from the water casts its beautiful patterns onto the walls and ceiling, dancing gaily among the otherwise harsh stones. 

Gods, I think, beginning a new prayer, thank you for what you have given me. Thank you for Kaelay, for her acceptance of me. Thank you for this newfound comfort of a Dungeon to be proud of. Most of all, thank you for Tarkasas... 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	14. Chapter 14

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 14

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

Listen, Bullfrog is a really cool bunch of people, and I'm sure they don't mind the extra advertising that I'm giving them in the writing of this fic. ::looks hopeful:: They own Dungeon Keeper and I, sadly, do not. 

I'm a weird monkey who really likes the idea of two guys together in a relationship. It's my story, and I can put slash in it if I want to. So there. ::sticks out tongue:: Consider yourself warned and stuff. 

If you haven't yet, read the first chapter now. 

For a glossary of terms and concepts, as well as a map of this Realm, go to this address: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviewshelp.html 

Even though the game is not mine, the story (including many original concepts in it) is, and I would appreciate it if you did not use it without my permission. Ask and ye shall probably be allowed to archive. 

As always, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader, Vagabond. 

Pronunciation Key:  
Kaelay: [KAY-lay]  
Seiat: [SAY-aht]  
Tarkasas: [Tar-KAH-sas]  
Ramasha: [Ra-MAH-sha]  
Mortagui: [Mor-tah-GUY]  
Evain: [Eh-VAIN]  
Jensor: [ZHEN-soar]  
Seeleth: [SEE-leth] 

I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
_Kaelay._

Evain? What is he doing here? I'm rather busy at the moment. Must I deal with this now? _Yes, what is it?_ I snap. 

_I have important news. There seems to have been a..._ He hesitates. _Well... a signal of some sort broadcasted from the green dungeon._

I stop what I am doing and turn my attention to him. This could be very important. 

_What kind of signal?_

_It was..._ He sounds very unsure of himself. Apparently he notices this too, for he immediately gathers himself and starts over, more confidently this time. _I am not entirely certain, as I do not have much experience with spells like these, but it seemed to be an open call to a specific audience. Mortagui sent it back through the North-west quadrant of this Realm. I don't believe he knows that I'm there, so he felt it was safe and away from you._

_Fool should have used a Sight of Evil spell,_ I mutter. _Go on. What is your assessment of the probable reason for this sending?_

_Well, as I've said, I lack the experience to judge it very accurately, and it went by too quickly for me to decode it. But it seemed to me that he may be calling for reinforcements. Possibly an ally of some sort._

_An ally? It didn't seem to me that Mortagui was allied with another Darkness, and a Minor Keeper would most likely not bother in a war against a Darkness. Especially not to help a bumbling fool like Mortagui. That clown deserves to be crushed. He won't hold up under the law of survival._

_Is there anything you would like me to do, Keeper Kaelay?_ Evain asks. The boy is smart enough not to comment on my ranting, but to stay focused. Good for him. 

_Not right now Evain. Stay with the original plan. There's not much we can do until we learn what sort of allies he has. To be safe though, assume that it is another Darkness. We need to close up the Realm Border here. That way we won't have to worry about reinforcements anyway. Anything that attacks can be dealt with as soon as it arrives, and before it has a chance to settle in here._

_Thank you Kaelay. That is wise. I shall return to my task._

He departs, leaving me with a new set of doubts and worries. What in the Underrealm is Mortagui doing? There must be some way of finding out... 

Ah! Ramasha. The Angel may have had his memory erased, but with luck, it won't have been all of it. Maybe he can tell me about this supposed ally that Mortagui has. 

I will find him right away. I'd rather not have to deal with this crushing pressure of not knowing. Things seem to be getting steadily worse, and it would be nice to have one less thing bothering me. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
As I travel back through the dungeon proper, I don't find Tarkasas like I was hoping. I do however find someone else. 

My trip to the Treasury takes me right through the Hatchery. There I am fortunate (or unfortunate, depending on how you look at it) enough to run into the very cause of these problems. 

The Angel. Ramasha. 

Somehow I think that it would be a Bad Idea to confront him right now, but you know what? I'm going to do it anyway. It needs to be done. 

"Ramasha?" I say in my best Talking-to-Bigger-Creatures Voice. 

He turns to look for who could be calling his name, confused at first when he doesn't see anyone. When he finally looks down, his eyes widen a little. "You. You're that Imp that I met in Mortagui's dungeon." 

I nod, prepared to say something, but he beats me to it. 

"I suppose I should thank you," he says slightly grudgingly. "After all, it's because of you that I'm here." 

So this mess _is_ all my fault after all. Oh well. I guess that means that it's all the more my responsibility to fix it. 

"Why did you run from there in the first place? Or did he kick you out?" I ask. 

A look that I can barely describe passes across his face. It seems to be some combination of emotions so thick that I hesitate to wonder what could cause so many at once. Finally he says, "I don't feel like explaining myself to you just now, Imp." 

Of course not. You traitorous worm. "Listen," I say harshly, "you need to stay away from Tarkasas. You're poisoning him! Every time he's with you he gets so depressed. Tarkasas was a good guy and you tainted him! You're trying to make him like you! How could you do that to someone like Tarkasas? He's a good person! A good person!" I find to my extreme embarrassment that I'm shouting. Lucky for me we're the only two creatures in the Hatchery. 

To my surprise, Ramasha looks stricken. Could it be he was actually listening to what I was saying? Maybe I've underestimated him. 

"Excuse me," he says quietly, not looking down at me. Without another word he takes off through a door and into the Temple. I don't follow him. I have work to do and besides, what more is there to say? 

But I really should talk to Tarkasas. He's blinded by the Angel's beauty (even I have to admit that he's beautiful), and can't be trusted to make reasonable judgements. He needs to be warned. But later. 

I heft my pickaxe and the bag of gold I'm carrying and head for the Treasury. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
I enter the Casino not quite knowing what to expect. This Dungeon surprises me at every turn. It's amazing how well-built it is. Evain has managed to fit a great deal in a small amount of space. It is impressive. 

I decide to get myself involved in a card game. Troll poker, maybe. It seems to be the best way to integrate myself into the crowd here. 

Sure enough, a Troll sitting next to me looks at me curiously and speaks. "Hey stranger," she says, "I haven't seen you around here before. You new?" 

I shake my head. "Only to this Dungeon. I come from Kaelay's, across the way." I gesture vaguely in the direction of my own Dungeon. 

Her eyes widen for a moment, and she smiles brightly. "'S 'at so? Well Handsome, luck must be with you. You've just met the best guide in all of Evain's Dungeons. I know _everyone_. Name's Seeleth." She sticks out her hand to me and I shake it. She has a very firm grip. 

"Tarkasas," I say. "Charmed." 

She looks around, apparently dissatisfied with our surroundings. "Come on," she says, "let's get out of here." I have no choice but to follow her. After all, I'm not going to alienate the first potential friend I've met in this Dungeon. 

As we walk, I notice something else amazing. "Evain has _Maidens_?" I ask incredulously. Not that Maidens themselves are odd. We have a few in our Dungeon. It's just incredibly rare to see a Keeper with them when he is so new to the realm. 

Seeleth nods. "Of course. They're good fighters. Evain always makes it a point to try and get some." 

'Plus a great intimidation factor', I think, but don't voice it. Seeleth is as good as her word and leads me on through the dungeon, introducing me to many of the creatures as we go past. It seems to me that she not only knows everyone here, but also knows something _about_ everyone here. 

"-she's the biggest flirt, a real man-killer. Not always literally. And that fly over there, you see him? No, the other one. The one with the uneven wingspan. Yeah him. He's the leader of the head scouting group. And that Warlock over there. The laziest creature in all the Underrealm. Quite a drinker too. Over there is Tellian, he's the second-highest level Vampire in the dungeon. He'd be higher, except that he had to resurrect himself twice in that nasty fight with a giant. Who, incidentally, is now in our Dungeon, but he's not in this Realm. That Skeleton near the door is Crisan. He's my friend Ella's -she's a Bile Demon- latest ex. The girl on his arm is-" 

Needless to say, I'm not really paying much attention to what she's saying. Although I have spent the last five minutes or so marvelling at the fact that she seems not to need to breathe at all. I am contemplating the likelihood of there being a Tentacle somewhere in her ancestry when a piece of her monologue catches my attention. 

"-more than he's letting on, quite honestly. Still, we don't get messages in the Dungeon that often, so maybe it's possible that he couldn't trace it. Although I don't see why not, as there was a Fuchsia signal a while back that was going White and if anything would be hard to trace that would. But that was around the time when Keethast was the Head Librarian and you know that no one researches like a Dragon, so of course the spells were in high availability. Boy, I remember old Keethast. An Imp-scorcher that one. Shame what happened to him, really. I mean, I suppose that it could have happened to anyone, but it would have been nice if some bit of his body had remained intact so that we could at least bury-" 

"I'm sorry," I interrupt, "what was that about a message?" 

Seemingly thrilled that I'm finally taking an interest in what she's saying, my guide immediately goes back to the requested subject. "Oh yeah. There was a message through here a few days ago. That green fellow to the North sent it. My friend Kristan -she's a Dark Elf, you know- was on duty when it passed over and she told me all about it. She recorded its spell signature like she was supposed to, 'cause that's standard procedure as you probably know, and sent it along to Evain. Now Evain tried to trace it... I assume you know what a trace is?" 

I nod. A trace is a spell that Keepers use to find out who sent a message, as well as who will receive it. It can also tell what the message says if it's not encoded. 

"Well anyway, he ran a trace and all he came up with was that it came from the green dungeon. Now _I_ think it's strange that he didn't know where it was going because he's done this before when it was an open message to anyone White! And you know how hard the White signal is to detect, so it makes no sense that he wouldn't be able to tell for anything else, or even White again. No sense at all. So anyway, _I_ think he's holding back. I think he actually knows what it is, but he's not telling anyone. He's weird like that. Most of the time he doesn't even tell his own creatures what he's doing unless he thinks it's important that we know. But oh well. He's a good Keeper, you know?" 

I make some sort of non-committal answer. I don't like what I've just been told. Evain is holding back information... I wonder if Kaelay even knows about the message? I'll have to tell her. Evain betraying us would be a bigger problem than even Mortagui. Evain is a great Keeper, and no mistake. 

I shake my head, resolving to learn more. Looking around, I see that we have come to the Lair. It is late, and many creatures (those who don't choose to be nocturnal, that is) are getting ready to sleep. Even as I watch, a Spider scuttles into the room and heads towards his cave. Reaching it, he slinks inside, his body disappearing in the blackness until only his glowing red eyes remain, pulsing slowly in rhythm with his heart. 

At first it doesn't register in my mind that we've stopped moving. When it finally does, I look over to Seeleth to see why, only to find her looking up at me. 

"Wha-" I start to say, only to find myself being pressed up against the wall and kissed mercilessly. 

She's shorter than I am, so she has to stand on her tiptoes, and yet I still can't push her away. Not for lack of trying. Trolls tend to be a lot stronger than they look, for all that they are cowards in battle. I notice out of the corner of my eye that her arm muscles are quite huge from all the manufacturing she's done. Unfortunately for me. 

So I'm forced to wait until she pulls back before trying to reason with her. 

"H-hey! Stop that!" I splutter. This is quite undignified. 

She cackles. "What's wrong handsome? You know you can't get warts from kissing a Troll. That's just an old myth." 

For the first time I notice how many warts she has. And how many teeth she's missing. And how very little I like the green shade of Troll skin. 

"N-no," I manage. "It's just that... I have someone back at my own Dungeon who I'm very attached to, so I'd rather you didn't... um... do things like that." 

She cackles again and winks before getting in a last hefty grope. She pulls back. "Ah well, it was worth a try. Come on, let me show you the Combat Pit." 

I follow her, pleased that she's being reasonable. We spend the rest of the evening touring the dungeon, and in the end I know a lot more about Evain and his Dungeon (and his campaigns, and his creatures, and his hobbies, and his astral projection, and his favorite reading material, and many others things which do not bear mentioning) than I did before. All in all the day was a great success. But I think it's time that I return home. I need to make my report and I am eager to see Ramasha again. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
Could what that Imp said be true? Is it possible that I'm tainting Tarkasas' goodness? 

Of course, goodness is all a relative term down here, but Tarkasas has it. Not the weak sort of goodness that the White Folk have, but a strength of character. A pure heart. How could I ever think that I might be able to touch that? 

Maybe the Imp was right. Maybe I should stay away from him. I don't want to. I'm in love with him, I know I am. But... could I ever forgive myself if I spoiled Tarkasas with the blackness that is all that exists inside of me? After all, I am dirty. I have been touched, used, and no amount of bathing in the Temple waters could cleanse me. Do I have any right to be with Tarkasas when this is all that I have to offer him? He deserves better than me. 

Maybe coming here was a mistake. Maybe I should have stayed with Mortagui. At least then this darkness would have been contained. Something that he inflicted on me and I kept from the others. And what now that I've left him? Have I forced this duty upon some other wretched pitiful creature? Is there someone else trying to hold back the darkness now? 

I hope for their sake that they do a better job than I. 

I kneel at the Temple waters, offering a quick prayer to the Gods. Communion with them always makes me feel a bit better. "Gods?" I ask them, "what would you have me do? Is this a trial you put before me? Can you not give me a sign if I am to follow my heart or my mind? Must this be the punishment that I receive for deserting my Keeper?" 

The Gods remain silent, as they usually do. Someone else however, does not. 

_Ramasha._

Kaelay. Her mind voice envelops me, making me feel safe, protected, wanted, loved. Are you loyal? it seems to ask. Yes. Yes my Mistress, always loyal. 

"Y-yes Kaelay?" I hurry to reply. Was she listening to me? 

_I know you are having memory problems-_ her voice holds an equal amount of both pity and suspicion. No my Queen! Please, I am telling you the truth! _-but if you would try to remember, I need to know if Mortagui had any old allies that he might call on._

"No," I answer immediately. 

_Quite quick to reply there. What makes you so sure?_

"With all due respect Lady," I say as humbly as I know how, "Mortagui has never been one to campaign much, and those times he did were never successful. There were numerous alliances with other Keepers, but they were all broken, usually very quickly. He is not... what one would call popular, my Lady." 

She seems to take this in and mull it over. _That fits with what I know of him. But still. You are _sure_ that there's no one that he might be contacting for backup?_

There is a slight twinge of pain behind my temples, but I ignore it. "Yes my Lady," I say, "I am quite sure." 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	15. Chapter 15

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 15

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

Listen, Bullfrog is a really cool bunch of people, and I'm sure they don't mind the extra advertising that I'm giving them in the writing of this fic. ::looks hopeful:: They own Dungeon Keeper and I, sadly, do not. 

I'm a weird monkey who really likes the idea of two guys together in a relationship. It's my story, and I can put slash in it if I want to. So there. ::sticks out tongue:: Consider yourself warned and stuff. 

If you haven't yet, read the first chapter now. 

For a glossary of terms and concepts, as well as a map of this Realm, go to this address: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviewshelp.html 

Even though the game is not mine, the story (including many original concepts in it) is, and I would appreciate it if you did not use it without my permission. Ask and ye shall probably be allowed to archive. 

As always, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader, Vagabond. 

Pronunciation Key:  
Kaelay: [KAY-lay]  
Seiat: [SAY-aht]  
Tarkasas: [Tar-KAH-sas]  
Ramasha: [Ra-MAH-sha]  
Mortagui: [Mor-tah-GUY]  
Evain: [Eh-VAIN]  
Jensor: [ZHEN-soar] (Note: "zh" is pronounced like the "si" in lesion)  
Tukash: [TOO-kash] 

I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
This is puzzling. Ramasha seemed quite sure that there was no reason for Mortagui to contact anyone. So what was that sending that Evain informed me of? Is it possible that there may have been someone that the Angel did not know about? It seems unlikely; he was so absolutely certain. 

There is always the possibility that Evain is lying to me. But if he were trying to betray me, then I do not think that he would go about it this way. After all, information like this, whether true or false, only makes me more vigilant. Evain is too good a tactician not to know that. So ruling that out, what could it be? Could there be someone else that Mortagui would be sending a message to? But who...? 

There is a summoning at my Heart. I will ponder this later. 

I speed towards the center of my dungeon, hoping that... yes! It is Tarkasas, coming to report to me as I ordered. 

He bows respectfully. "I have done as you asked, Mistress," he says. Good. 

_How did you fare?,_ I question. I hope that he learned something useful. For both our sakes. 

"Very well." He looks rather pleased with himself. "In fact, I managed to stumble across the local gossip-monger of Evain's Dungeon. Her name is Seeleth, a Troll. She was very informative." 

My Gods, is he trying to _tease_ me? I'll have none of this. 

_No games, Knight. Tell me exactly what you learned and spare me the story._

He looks properly chastised and gets to the point. "She told me that Evain has traced many such messages before, and that there is no logical reason why he shouldn't be able to find out the energy signature of this one. Although he did apparently tell his creatures that he didn't know." 

Oh no. Damn! Attacking me when his own Darkness is my ally is foolish, but Keepers have been known to do worse to gain power. If he were to betray me, it would be much worse than Mortagui. Evain is no fool. 

_Are you absolutely certain, Tarkasas?_ I ask. He nods. 

"She seemed to think it rather suspicious, my Lady." 

Triple damn. _Thank you Tarkasas. You are dismissed. Please continue this duty._

He looks startled at first, but he bows and leaves. Perhaps I should not do what I am planning. I should really not tip my hand, it is not wise. But somehow... 

I'm going to see Evain. I should be subtle with this new knowledge, but what's the point? The longer I wait, the more likely it is that I will get caught in confrontation with Evain and Mortagui at the same time. 

I quickly assume my astral form, and send a message to Evain via an energy signal similar to that sent by Mortagui. Might as well use dramatic irony to the best of my advantage. 

He arrives near me shortly, looking surprised and a bit harried. _Yes?_ he asks curiously. He's so calm. How can he be so damn calm? 

I step forward and slap him across the face with my clawed hand. It doesn't hurt him much, but I think it gets my point across. He looks quite stunned. 

_You've done traces many times before, on even more difficult messages!_ I accuse. I'm guessing on this last bit, but his guilty look makes me think that I hit the mark. _So why is it that suddenly you are incapable of finding even the smallest clue as to what this may be? I find it hard to believe that your competence just suddenly left you._

He stares at me, blood trickling slowly from a cut that I made in his cheek. For a brief moment I am sure that he will revert to the snivelling coward that he used to be, but he stiffens his spine and looks me straight in the eye. 

_I understand your anger, Lady Kaelay._ He is unusually formal. _I assure you, however, that it is unwarranted. You know as well as I that Mortagui is a master spellsmith. Better probably than you or I. His sending was so well encoded and went by at such hyper speeds that it is a wonder I noticed it at all. It was impossible for me to make any kind of an energy imprint to work from. So no, I do not know who the message was aimed for. But for the intricacies of the spells and the direction it came from, I wouldn't even know that it was sent by Mortagui._

A very neat story. Just believable enough. Perhaps he is telling the truth? There is no way to be sure. _I wish I could trust your word Evain,_ I say, _but I have been having a little trouble with allies lately. Trust that I have not overlooked the fact that you lied about having experience with Trace Spells. You'll forgive me if I keep a closer eye on you._

He bows submissively, but I can see a flare of anger in his eyes. _Yes, Lady Kaelay,_ he says quietly. 

I depart, leaving him standing there. I can only hope that my extra vigilance is unnecessary. Trouble with my allies is all I need on top of this mysterious message (if it exists) and the now-subsided turmoil in the Shadowlands. Not to mention the war with Mortagui. Oh yes, let's not forget about our dear old green friend. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
I am running on my fifth trip back from the gold seam. Work has relaxed me somewhat. The familiar weight of a pickaxe in my hand, the steady trips back and forth, all are monotonous and good for my peace of mind. 

I realize suddenly how much I've gotten Involved. Imps don't normally meddle in the affair of the Bigger Creatures. It's probably because we don't normally have friends among them. Of course, I've always been a little weird for my species. My brothers and sisters don't understand how I can care about the well-being of one of the fighters. They don't understand because most of the warriors are mean to them. They don't understand how I can be worried about Tarkasas. He's my friend. Even more than that, he is one of Keeper's favorite creatures. When he is depressed, Keeper becomes angry. I do not want Keeper to be angry. 

My brothers and sisters don't see far enough. They don't understand how Keeper's moods can be related to anything but how well they work. It is how they are built, I suppose. Any one of them has the potential to know these things, and yet none of them ever try to find out. They are all too content with their work. But I want to see things work out. I want things to be good. 

I go carefully to the gold pile in the corner and empty my ore into it. The magic of the Treasury changes it instantly into something more worthwhile. Coins, for the most part. They clink prettily as they settle in beside a crown and a jewelled sceptre. 

I happen to glance up as a Dragon walks through the door to the adjacent hatchery, and catch a glimpse of a familiar set of armor through the entrance. 

Tarkasas! 

I run quickly into the Hatchery to catch him before he leaves. He's looking ever-so-slightly dazed, but much better than he did the last time I saw him. Of course, the Angel is here now. Poor Tarkasas, for his moods to be so dependant on another. 

I tap his leg (that's about as high up as I reach) and he looks down at me. When he recognizes me, he grins. A happy, friendly grin, and I'm so glad my old friend Tarkasas is back! 

"Seiat!" he says genially, "shouldn't you be working?" 

I nod rather sheepishly. I should, really. "I know, but I wanted to talk to you about something." 

He raises an eyebrow. "Alright. Come on, we'll sit." 

We walk out of the middle of the Hatchery, to the place where the dirt chicken floor meets the slightly higher tiling around it. We sit on the edge, and I ponder how to gracefully broach the subject. 

"Tarkasas... I saw today that that Angel is here. In our Dungeon. The one you're in love with." 

He looks surprised, but not angry as I was half-expecting him to be. "You know about that?" He makes no pretences at denying it. 

I nod. "Keeper told me. And, I just wanted to say, well..." I frown. I need to say this in some way that Tarkasas won't be mad at me. He's in love with the Angel. I can't just insult Ramasha to his face. There must be some way of forcing him to be a little less involved with the Angel. Something that gives him enough room to start thinking straight again. 

"I think you should take it slower with him," I say. I know that they moved into this relationship quickly. I mean after all, we made the alliance with Mortagui under a week ago. "Ramasha seems timid, not ready for such a strong relationship. If you move too fast, I think you'll frighten him off." 

He looks thoughtful, and a little sad. "You're probably right Seiat," he says eventually. "Ramasha shouldn't be pushed into something that he's not ready for. The Gods know he's been forced into enough already." 

I don't know what he means by that, but I'm glad he agrees with me. The less he gets involved with Ramasha the less he'll miss him. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
I find Seiat's insight a little depressing, but wholly accurate. Ramasha is... not weak, but somehow broken. It is almost as if some part of him were missing. 

Still, I am eager to see him again. I may have to take things a little slowly, but that does not change the fact that I long to see him, and I feel safe in indulging that little bit of longing. 

I head towards the Lair. I am not quite certain that he will be there, but it is quite late and most creatures are by now. 

When I enter, I glance towards his lair, disappointed when I do not see him there. I sigh and let my gaze wander about the room. It comes to rest on a suspiciously familiar back, in front of an equally familiar (and much more cheering) Angel. 

Said back belongs to a certain Dungeon bully. Tukash is a Bile Demon, and not a pleasant one. Few are. He's a high level fighter (seventh, last time I saw him. When did he get to be eighth?) who has a nasty habit of picking on those that are lower level than he is. Unfortunately, he appears to have cornered Ramasha. The Angel is trapped between his arms, practically pinned against the wall. 

I stride closer in time to hear him say in a low voice, "New creatures in the Dungeon must pay me a toll, pretty Angel. What do you have to pay me, hm?" 

"Get away from me," Ramasha snarls. He is... sixth level, I believe, and probably outclassed, but he's certainly not intimidated. I imagine he's had to deal with worse. 

"The pretty Angel wants me to get away," says Tukash. "Why do you want me to get away, pretty Angel?" 

Ramasha rallies. "Not the brightest bulb in the box, are you? If you wouldn't mind leaving, I'd like to spare you some pain." 

Tukash laughs. It's a nasty, deep, guttural sound that gives you the impression that whatever he's laughing at is causing someone else a lot of pain. "The pretty Angel thinks he can hurt me!" he guffaws. 

"Just remember, I did warn you," says Ramasha. He puts his hands together, muttering, and a huge bright green flash erupts between them, scant inches from Tukash's eyes. Ramasha ducks under his arms, whirls around to stand right behind him, and draws his sword. He places the tip at the back of Tukash's neck. 

Oh dear. I better stop this. 

"Ramasha," I say, unable to keep the pleasure at seeing him take care of the bully out of my voice. "I don't think Mistress Kaelay would like it if you killed one of her higher level fighters." 

His back stiffens at my voice, and he turns to look at me. I notice that he does not take the sword away from the frightened Bile Demon's neck. 

He fixes me with a look that is half stern, half pouting. Only he could pull it off. "I would feel justified," he says. 

I smile. "You would be, but there's no sense in making Kaelay angry right now. She has a lot on her plate." 

"Hm." Ramasha doesn't look as though he agrees, but nevertheless he sheathes his sword and walks toward me, apparently losing all interest in Tukash. The Bile Demon, I note pleasantly, has blanched to a pale pinkish color, and sunk to the floor. Good. That should teach him to mess with Ramasha. 

I stop paying attention to Tukash in favor of Ramasha, who has just about reached my side. I grin at him. "Come on," I say, indicating the direction of our beds, "it's late. We should probably get some sleep." 

He nods amiably, and we walk over to the beds, each sitting on our own. "What did you do all day?" I question him. 

Ramasha adjusts the pillows so that they are cushioning his back, and generally makes himself comfortable. "Well, I know where everything is now. And I've begun my duties at the Temple. Lady Kaelay's Dungeon is impressive. I never realized how bad off things were with Mortagui." 

"That's good," I say. "I'm glad you're adjusting. Make any new friends?" I grin. 

"What, you mean besides that friendly fellow over there?" Ramasha indicates Tukash, who is still slumped by the wall. For Overworld's sake! Ramasha didn't even hurt him! The Angel rolls his eyes. "Yes, in fact. The Angels at the Temple were very pleasant to me. In fact, almost everyone in this Dungeon is somehow... different. Nicer." His face momentarily darkens. "Except the Imps, of course." 

I shrug. "Well, Imps are the same no matter whose Dungeon you're in." 

"What about you?" he asks. "Where did you spend your day? I didn't see you at all when I was touring the dungeon." 

I sigh. "Well, I've been designated... not-quite-spy of Evain." At his blank look, I hurry to explain. "He's the second-in-command of the Red Darkness, and has built a dungeon next to ours in this Realm." Ramasha nods his understanding, and I continue. "Kaelay decided he needed to be... watched. Just to make sure that he keeps things in order." 

He smirks slightly, I'm not quite sure at what, and leans back on his bed. 

"Ramasha..." I begin. Don't push, I remind myself. But surely one little question won't hurt? 

He looks over at me. "Yes?" 

"Why... why was it that you left Mortagui's Dungeon? I mean, what made you finally change your mind?" 

Ramasha looks down at his bed. He's uncomfortable, I can tell, but he tells me anyway. "He... he wanted me to sleep with him again. Normally that wouldn't really phase me much, but I was so tired, and drained. Upset about you. And when he took me there, to that room, he got some sort of summons to the Heart. And I lay there, thinking, 'what in all the Underrealms am I doing? I'm waiting here for a Keeper that I hate to come and rape me, and yet I have another choice. Why shouldn't I take it?" 

He shrugs. "And then you showed up, with impeccable timing, I might add, and it all sort of fell into place." 

Great. Just vague enough to keep me still hoping. 

"You don't regret it?" I ask. 

Ramasha looks away from me quickly, but not before I catch the glimmer of tears in his eyes. His voice is steady when he replies. Perhaps a bit too steady. "I've had several moments. I don't regret abandoning _him_-" there is no doubt of the him of which he speaks "-but I worry that someone else might be left to take my place. Have... have I doomed someone I know to the same fate?" 

It hurts me to see him so worried, so in pain, and I reach out a comforting hand to place on his arm, but he flinches away. Remembering Seiat's advice, I pull back and don't try again. "I'm sure it's fine. He's probably too caught up in war preparations to do anything like that at the moment, and soon he will be dead. We will defeat him, and you will never have to worry about it again." 

"Yes," Ramasha practically hisses. He has a particular glint in his eyes that scares me. Such hate... 

We sit a short moment in silence, but I can tell that something is bothering him. I wait. If he wants to tell me, he will. 

"Tarkasas..." he says eventually. 

"Yes?" 

"N-nothing. Never mind. I'm going to sleep." And with that he pulls his legs up onto the bed, turns over, and proceeds to do just that. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
Too embarrassed. Too embarrassed and too afraid of what that Imp told me to ask Tarkasas if he would hold me through the night. Too afraid. Afraid that maybe he wouldn't want to. 

I didn't mean to flinch from his touch, but I cannot get the words of that Imp out of my head. I do not wish to soil Tarkasas. I can't taint him with what I am. 

But it hurts. Gods, it hurts me so much to try and stay away from him. 

I am not asleep in my bed, simply turned away from him. I listen, and after a moment I hear the rustling of sheets that means he has gotten into bed. Slowly his breathing evens out into the evenness of sleep. 

The entire Lair is settling down for the night, barring those few who are nocturnal. Or choose to be. Since there is no natural light reaching down here, one pretty much gets their choice of whether they would rather be active by day or by night. Although the torchlight in the Lair does dim by night. 

I briefly contemplate slipping out of bed and padding down the hallways barefoot, but where would I go? In my former Dungeon, I would have gone outside the walls and sat by the river. I could do that now, I suppose. I think I remember where the dungeon lets out, but I decide against it. I would only brood anyway, and that won't do me any good. 

Instead I simply turn over slowly and stare at the ceiling. What in the Underrealms am I going to do? I want to be with Tarkasas. I want that more than anything. But is my happiness worth dirtying him? Worth infecting him with my weakness? 

Seemingly summoned by thoughts of weakness, I can once again feel the tears pricking at my eyelids. Why must I be so constantly weak? I was strong once, wasn't I? 

That thought seems somehow strange. I have never really been strong. Maybe I was not as weak when I first came from the Shadowrealm as I am now, but I was never really strong. Mortagui saw to that. 

Then why do I miss it? Why do I feel as though there is some part of me that used to be strong, but was torn away too long ago to remember? 

I shudder slightly beneath my blankets. Mortagui. All of this is his fault. I will be glad to see him dead. Something that horrible should not be allowed to live. 

I find myself wondering what it is that makes Kaelay so different from Mortagui. Certainly she is a Keeper like any other, cable of being as mean or as ruthless as any of them. And yet... she is pure in the same way that Tarkasas is. She will do anything for victory, but is not... cruel. She is strong, but imminently reasonable. One thing which Mortagui is most definitely not. 

Yes. I made the right choice in coming here. 

So why is it that I still doubt myself? 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	16. Chapter 16

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 16

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

Subtitle for this chapter: In Which It Is Proven That We Really Do Torture Those Whom We Love 

Listen, Bullfrog is a really cool bunch of people, and I'm sure they don't mind the extra advertising that I'm giving them in the writing of this fic. ::looks hopeful:: They own Dungeon Keeper and I, sadly, do not. 

I'm a weird monkey who really likes the idea of two guys together in a relationship. It's my story, and I can put slash in it if I want to. So there. ::sticks out tongue:: Consider yourself warned and stuff. 

If you haven't yet, read the first chapter now. 

For a glossary of terms and concepts, as well as a map of this Realm, go to this address: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviewshelp.html 

Even though the game is not mine, the story (including many original concepts in it) is, and I would appreciate it if you did not use it without my permission. Ask and ye shall probably be allowed to archive. 

As always, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader, Vagabond. 

Pronunciation Key:  
Kaelay: [KAY-lay]  
Seiat: [SAY-aht]  
Tarkasas: [Tar-KAH-sas]  
Ramasha: [Ra-MAH-sha]  
Mortagui: [Mor-tah-GUY]  
Evain: [Eh-VAIN]  
Tukash: [TOO-kash]  
Kethian: [KEH-thee-un] 

I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
_A new Darkness has entered this Realm!_ the Darkness cries out to me in disbelief. 

A new Darkness? No. Impossible. What on earth would a Darkness be doing here, now? Yet another problem for me to deal with. 

Which? Which Darkness is it my Lord? 

The Darkness does not sound sure of itself, and this scares me down to the core of my being. The Darkness is ALWAYS sure. 

_The... Blue Darkness._

But that's impossible! I defeated that Darkness! I saw the last Heart of Nemesis crumble with my own eyes! 

_It has returned. A new keeper is with it... ah... Zannos._

Zannos? I know him. He is an ancient Keeper. Keeper's do not age the same way that creatures do. We gain years, but we do not grow old. We simply become ancient, and those of us who are are the most feared and powerful. Zannos is very, _very_ old. 

But Zannos here? What is he doing here? Where is he? 

_The Northern Border_ the Darkness supplies shortly. I take off like a shot. Zannos. Zannos here. What does it mean? 

I chant a spell quietly, all but the key words to activate it. Coming to the Northern Border, I say the final syllables, enacting the basic spell, Sight of Evil. 

Over and over I bring it up, banishing it just as quickly when it shows me nothing but undug earth. Then, finally, a glint of wall. The jewel... yes! It's blue. 

I follow the corridor with my spell, noting as I do its direction. It seems to be... no. It couldn't. Could it? 

But it is. Even as I watch, Zannos' Imps break through the final wall separating his tunnel from the former yellow dungeon. 

Suddenly a lot is clear. Mortagui's insistence that he get the old Heart chamber, the selective erasing of Ramasha's memory, the message that Evain caught... 

Yet a few questions still remain. How on earth did Mortagui get _Zannos_ of all people to ally with him? And how did the Blue Darkness come to be living again and in Zannos' care? 

I follow the tunnel back up to the impenetrable rock. There is... Good Gods. Mortagui has somehow discovered a Door Spell! I look down upon it. A greenish glow marks a tunnel in the impenetrable rock, which dozens upon dozens of Zannos' creatures now file through. I make a mental note that if and when we defeat Mortagui, I must definitely raid his library. For the Shadowrealm's sake, Master Spellsmiths have been trying to invent a Door Spell for ages! 

Thoroughly shaken, I head back towards my dungeon. The creatures will have to be informed of this new development, as will Evain. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
Damn. I peer into the Lair, looking over at the huddled form that is Tukash. Since Ramasha attacked him, he has moved no farther than his own lair. That lazy coward. I approach him. 

"I thought you said you were going to kill him! Or at least hurt him," I say angrily. 

Tukash gives me a look like I'm not worth his time. I gulp, suddenly remembering that he's a lot bigger than me. 

"You said he was weak. You said it would be easy," he accuses. 

"Well, you *are* a higher level than he is," I point out. I probably should have suspected that Ramasha was a back-stabber. He fights like he acts. 

Tukash glares at me. He's never really been much for logical arguments. "You said he was weak!" 

See what I mean? 

"N-now Tukash," I say in my best Pacifying-Larger-Creature-Who's-About-To-Pound-On-Me voice, "I did say that, but I thought it was true. And I didn't really have time to tell you everything about him. I was working after all, and you're such a wonderful fighter, I thought there was no way some little angel like that could stand up to you..." 

He puffs him self up under the praise as I hoped he would. I breathe an internal sigh of relief. I might just survive this encounter. 

Except that I can't stop myself from opening my big mouth. "So, are you going to try again?" 

I freeze. Shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have said that. 

"No. I don't think so Little Imp," says Tukash slowly. "If I did not know better, then I would think you want me killed." 

"N-n-no! Of course not Tukash!" Not that I would *mind* if he was killed... 

He laughs in that subtly grotesque way that he has. "That is good, Little Imp. I wouldn't want you to be my enemy." 

I shudder slightly, and nod my agreement to this statement. "Y-yes. I mean no. I mean... I'm going now." 

I hurry away, Tukash's laughter following me. Well this is just great. 

I'm beginning to think that maybe I'll never get rid of that Angel. But... I must try. For Tarkasas' sake, and Keeper's. 

But how? How in all the Underrealm can I defeat a creature that strong? 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
I have not left yet for Evain's dungeon. I probably should have earlier, but something tells me I ought to hang around. I'm currently at the Temple, thoroughly involved in watching Ramasha work. 

There is to be a sacrifice, apparently. Kaelay ordered it, though she is not here to oversee it herself. Instead the intended victim (a Bile Demon, though unfortunately not Tukash) is dragged into the Temple by two rather tough-looking Dark Angels. Jensor is one of them, I think. 

As I watch, the Angels take a slightly firmer grasp of his arms and flap their wings, taking off from the ground. They manoeuvre themselves over the pool and drop the Bile Demon heavily into the stone hand rising from the cool blue waters. 

The angels chant a prayer, and suddenly a low murmur runs through them as they apparently spot something that I cannot see. They look intensely at the hand. 

The Bile Demon moans, a horrible, deep, shuddering moan that will probably haunt my dreams for a while, and dissolves slowly in a mass of red sparkles. A moment later, the waters of the pool glow softly, but only for a second. 

"The Gods are pleased," the Angels murmur. "The Gods are pleased with the sacrifice. We praise you, Gods..." 

I don't listen to how it ends. Instead I look around for Ramasha; I lost sight of him sometime during the ceremony. 

Finally I spot him coming towards me, staggering slightly as he walks. Sacrifices are always tiring, and I expected as much. 

"Hey," I say as he reaches me, "need a shoulder to lean on?" 

He smiles and the world is all of a sudden a better place to be. "Thank you. That would be very much appreciated." 

He leans heavily on me as I walk him to the Lair, and I wonder if perhaps this is all a bit much for him too soon. Was it right to bring him here? 

We reach his bed and he collapses on it slightly theatrically, with a loud sigh. 

"Sometimes I honestly think we're all mad," he says to me, staring at the ceiling. "Doing this all the time. Sometimes I forget why we keep coming back." 

"The Gods?" I prompt. 

He makes a vague motion in the air with his hands. "Yes, of course the Gods. But they're mad too, aren't they?" He laughs. "All of us. Every single one. Everything we do. All of it madness." 

"Ramasha," I say hesitantly, "do you want to leave? The Dungeon, I mean." 

He sits up and looks at me like I'm just as mad as he's been saying. "But I just got here," he says, suddenly sounding very unsure of himself. 

"I know," I say. "But I just thought, with Evain here, that maybe if you were uncomfortable with us, with me-" 

"Tarkasas," he interrupts, "do you want me to leave?" 

"No!" I hurry to assure him. "Far from it. I really want you to stay. I just... wasn't sure if that's what you wanted." 

He looks a bit calmer, and it surprises me that he was nervous. He once again leans back on the bed. "I like it here," he says, as though that is all the answer I should need. And maybe it is. 

"After all," he continues, looking over at me, "I couldn't leave. I mean, you and I-" 

A sudden presence halts whatever he was about to say. It is Kaelay, and she is Not Happy. Both Ramasha and I instinctively stand up, staring upwards toward where we sense our Mistresses' energy to be coming from. 

_Attention all creatures,_ says Kaelay, _you should be informed that the Blue Darkness has returned with a new Keeper and is currently threatening us in this land. The situation has worsened. I will need you all to give me your very best on the battlefield._ And just like that she is gone. 

I look at Ramasha only to find a look of stunned revelation on his face, before it changes to a silent scream and he doubles over in pain. 

I rush to his side, worried about what might be happening. He clutches at his head and emits a sound that resembles a whimper trying to get enough breath to become a scream. And then suddenly he cracks, collapsing forward onto all fours and taking humongously deep breaths. 

Then he looks up. 

I have never seen a face more full of rage, anger, and pure, undiluted hatred as his is know. 

"MORTAGUI!" he screams at the sky. "YOU SICK TWISTED BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, YOU HEAR ME?! IF I GO TO HELL FOR WHAT YOU MADE ME DO, I'M DAMN WELL SENDING YOU THERE FIRST!" 

He collapses in a heap on the ground, moaning something. I lean closer, trying to catch the words. 

"Kethian," he's mumbling. "Oh Gods, how could I? My dear, dear sweet Kethian. My fault. Oh Gods. All my fault. Kethian, Kethian. Why? Dear Gods, why? Mortagui, you'll pay for this. How could you? Kethian..." 

I lift him up gently. He doesn't resist me, but does little to make it easy. He leans on me heavily, apparently no longer aware of his actual surroundings. I manage to get him on the bed and pull the covers over him tightly. Slightly stunned at this mysterious behavior, I sit on my own bed, staring at him. 

Eventually I give up and lie down, still watching him. Suddenly the world is too much to cope with and I am drowsy. As I drift off to sleep I can still hear him muttering "Kethian, Kethian..." 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
Dear Gods, what have I done? 

When Kaelay informed us all of the arrival of the Blue Darkness, the wall that Mortagui built in my mind crumbled, and everything flooded back to me. Not of course without pain, for it would be very unlike Mortagui to make anything painless. But as the wall crumbled another went with it, one that was there for so long that I no longer realized it. 

Kethian... 

An Angel, like me. Both of us proud, strong. Yes. Strong. I was strong once. So strong, but not as strong as Kethian. My lover. My beloved. 

We were not from a large Dungeon. A minor fuchsia Keeper. For her Dungeon, we were tough, though not the toughest. She was really very young, not ready at all for the trials of the Underrealm. We were not prepared for the likes of Mortagui, though I realized later how weak he truly was. 

We were sent as scouts. Gods. I can still hear him laughing. "There's nothing out there but water and rocks," he said. "We'll be bored to tears." But we never refused a scouting assignment because it meant we could be alone together. We kissed each other briefly, and left for our mission. 

Mortagui took us completely by surprise. Before we knew it we were surrounded by Demon Spawn. We tried to fight them, but one of them spit fire and Kethian's wings caught, and that was pretty much the end of the battle right there. 

I awoke in Mortagui's Torture Chamber. Kethian was right next to me as always, chained to one of their wheels. I looked in his eyes, slightly afraid. But I knew everything was going to be alright because he was there and his eyes told me so. 

That's when Mortagui arrived. His voice was a horrible, slimy thing that hurt to listen to. But we had no choice. I remember the false sugariness with which he spoke to me. 

_My, my. What a pretty Angel. What is your name, Beautiful One?_

But I was strong back then and defiantly replied, "I am Ramasha, of Teleya's Dungeon! You will not defeat our Mistress, Scum!" 

_Is that so?_ he asked, sounding amused by my defiance. _Tell me, Beautiful Ramasha, how would you like to join my Dungeon, hm? There's an easy spell I could use that would simply switch your current energy signature with my own. Then you could be my beautiful Angel._

"Never. Why should I join you, Foul One?" 

_Well, there is your little friend here._ He paused and lightning lanced down from the sky, striking not me but Kethian. I could see him trying not to cry out in pain as his body was scorched. He lay still afterward. But still breathing. Still alive. _I could always kill him,_ continued Mortagui. _But I rather like you, so I'm willing to cut you a deal. You come over to my side, and I'll let your little friend here go free. He can run back to your little Keeper and you will stay here with me. _

"Kethian..." I whispered. I looked over at him and saw that he was still conscious. He looked at me pleadingly. "Please..." I could barely hear him, but then, I didn't really need to. We were too close for that. "Please," he said, "don't do it. I love you Ramasha. Don't let him take you. I don't care if I die Ramasha. If he kills me then we can be together when we've passed on. He can't take you against your will. Don't let him talk you into it." 

Again the lightning lanced down and this time he screamed in pain. _Foolish Angel,_ Mortagui said to him. _You talk to much. Maybe I should just finish you now..._

"No!" I yelled. "Please, no. I'll do whatever you want. Just please, don't hurt him." 

I could feel Mortagui's triumph. _You have made a wise decision, Angel,_ he said. 

I was led away, to the library, and there he did the deed that would come to haunt my subconscious for a long time to come. He made me Green. 

I thought it would stop there, but he assured me that he had one more spell to perform. I had no choice but to remain. After all, I had already given him my word that I would do anything, hadn't I? 

The spell was painful, but not so much as to knock me out. And then, Gods, from that point on I had never been in another Dungeon. I had always belonged to Mortagui, his to do with as he pleased. All my memories, Kethian, Teleya, everything was gone. 

_Ramasha,_ he told me, _there's some business that I would like you to take care of._

I followed him to back into the Torture Room, where I was assigned to carry out the torture of one individual. 

And he was just another Angel to me. Just some Angel which my Lord wanted information from. I remember... oh Gods. I remember wondering how he knew my name. He was screaming my name in pain and horror as I killed him and all I thought was 'I wonder how he knows my name?' 

Kethian... my Gods. My darling, beloved Kethian. Killed by my own two hands. All my fault. Mine and Mortagui's. I will never be able to pay the price for murdering him. Never. 

I knew what real love was like once. Mortagui took it from me. Once I was strong. And he took that too. Once, maybe, I was also innocent. Then he forced me to stain my hands with Kethian's blood. I shall never be clean. Never again pure, innocent. Never again truly loved. 

What have I done? 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	17. Chapter 17

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 17

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

Subtitle for this chapter: In Which Our Confidence In Evain Is Restored... Sorta 

So I recently too the liberty of planning out the rest of the chapters, and it looks like there will be about 23, including the epilogue. Don't worry, I DO plan on finishing this. And I'm considering a sequel, depending on how I feel once I've finished this. 

Listen up. Bullfrog owns Dungeon Keeper. I own Dungeon Secrets. I also own the weirdy concepts in here like the Darknesses and whatnot. Don't steal, unless it's from Bullfrog, in which case steal, but be nice about it and don't make profit. If you like my fic and want to archive it just ask and I'll probably say yes. 

This story contains slash (male/male relationships)! If this bothers you, just leave now, don't waste your time and mine flaming me about it. 

For a glossary of terms and concepts, as well as a map of this Realm, go to this address: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviewshelp.html 

As always, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader, Vagabond. 

Pronunciation Key:  
Kaelay: [KAY-lay]  
Seiat: [SAY-aht]  
Tarkasas: [Tar-KAH-sas]  
Ramasha: [Ra-MAH-sha]  
Mortagui: [Mor-tah-GUY]  
Evain: [Eh-VAIN]  
Tukash: [TOO-kash]  
Kethian: [KEH-thee-un]  
Zannos: [ZAHN-nos] 

I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
Something is up. Something strange. Mortagui is attacking me over the minefield. It is a stupid, pointless manoeuvre, and one that I'm sure Zannos would never allow an ally of his to do. I can build up that minefield almost as fast as he destroys it, so the only net result is an unholy amount of damage to his creatures. Even if he did manage to get through, he would be so weakened that I could crush him without a struggle. There is only one conceivable reason why he might be doing this. 

A distraction. 

I set a few guards to watch over the minefield just in case. Dark Elves are the best in this situation; they can pick off the few creatures who manage to get close before said creatures can begin to inflict damage on my dungeon. Now that that is taken care of, I will go on patrol. 

I take a handful of creatures with me - mostly Skeletons and Mistresses. I place a few of them at each entrance to my Dungeon, along with one Ghost each to check for invisibility spells. If Mortagui is attacking me openly, then it probably means that Zannos is planning to use that as a cover for his own, more covert attack. They still think that I do not know that Zannos is here. They're in for a surprise. 

I am beginning to worry. I don't see anyone at the entrances. Nothing should be able to get by my guard rooms now. Still... I place a Hellhound at each entrance as well. Their sense of smell is invaluable in letting them know that an enemy is approaching, even when using an invisibility spell. 

Still no one. Is it possible that this foolish attack of Mortagui's is real? Does he really hope to break through my defenses? I travel over there curiously, to watch his progress. 

Many of the fear traps on the front lines have been destroyed, and my Imps cannot get close enough to replace them. No matter though. There is still much space for the creatures to trudge through. Already the ground is littered with corpses. Still, these dead fighters were lower level. I know that Mortagui has stronger creatures than that. If this were really an attack, I don't think that he would hold back so much. Maybe- 

**PAIN!**

Suddenly a throbbing pain shoots through my Heart. I scream, but it is cut short. I cannot breathe! I cannot move! No! 

_Your Dungeon Heart is being attacked!_ the Darkness yells unnecessarily. I can hardly register the words through the pain. My vision is beginning to cloud over. I am dimly aware of the fact that I am heading back towards my Heart, but movement is difficult and I am disoriented. This pain is not ordinary. A being attacking my Heart should not be able to inflict this much damage at once. He must be using a spell of some sort. 

I'm turned around. This is the way to my Heart, isn't it? My mind is clouding. Why is this happening? Pain has never done this to me before. Is it another spell? I can feel the beating, but I don't know where it is coming from. Has it always been this slow? Is it fading? Why is it so loud in my mind? It shouldn't be this loud! Is it dimming? Shouldn't the dimming make it quieter as well as slower? What is happening to me? 

And then suddenly it is over as quickly as it began. 

My bearings return to me immediately and I speed towards the Heart. I am so stupid! Zannos must have used a spy of some sort right _before_ Mortagui created his distraction. I should have been watching more closely! I'm a fool! 

I reach the Heart to find a rather interesting scene. 

There is a charred corpse on the floor. Judging by the scorched appearance of the ground around it, I'd say it was hit by either a lightning spell or an inferno spell. Probably the former. The fading energy signal tells me that the creature was indeed Blue. From the little I can make out, it appears to have been a Rogue. 

The Heart on the other hand, reeks of a destructive green spell. I was right. Mortagui must have given one of his spells to one of Zannos's creatures. I have no idea what it was, but it was powerful. In addition to doing considerable damage - my Heart is a fraction of the size it was before, the beating has slowed, and the color is off - it also disoriented me so much that I never would have been able to make it here in time. 

Which leads me to the other component of this scene. Evain, in the formless energy cloud of a Keeper once more, hovers above my Heart. I can feel the scowl he is wearing in his emotions. He is angry. But more than that. He appears... frightened? 

_I expected you to be more careful than this, Kaelay,_ he admonishes. A swift retort rises in my mind, but I stop myself before I say it. He just saved my life, and besides that he's also right. 

_I..._ I'm at a loss for words. My impulse is to apologize. But why? He should need no apology from me! I am his superior. I do not have to defend my actions. And yet... 

_I'm sorry Evain,_ I hear myself saying. _You are right. I should have been more careful. Thank you for coming to my rescue._

He seems less surprised than I am by what I have just said. _Hmmm. Well, I suppose that you know what you are doing,_ he says rather grudgingly. Then abruptly, his tone changes. _Just... try not to let something like that happen again, okay?_

It is all I can do to nod, and he leaves swiftly. All of a sudden I am filled with an irrational anger. I have been made a fool of in front of Evain! A mere novice compared to me! And I let my guard down. I need to make someone suffer. My Heart is still aching a little from the bashing it took. Someone should hurt as much as I hurt. 

Well... why not? I know the perfect subject. The one who got me into this mess... 

  


  


**Seiat**  
Maybe I should do something. But what? I'll go to the Lair again and see what the situation is. But there's still so much to be done. I feel the Pull. Keeper wants us to- 

"Are you Seiat?" 

A voice from behind me. I turn to find the speaker, only to come face to face with a Dark Mistress. A very tall, evil-looking Dark Mistress. I don't like Dark Mistresses. They scare me. 

"Y-yes," I reply hesitantly. 

"Good," she says decisively. "Come along then like a good boy." 

Without thinking, I begin to follow her. It takes me a few moments to remember that I do not know what is going on. 

"I'm sorry," I begin, "but where are we going? And why?" 

The Mistress does not stop walking. "Oh right, I forgot to mention," she says nonchalantly, "Mistress Kaelay wants me to torture you." 

That stops me cold. "T-torture?!" I squeak. 

"Of course." The Mistress looks over her shoulder at me. "Oh come on Cutie, if Keeper ordered it, then you know deserve it." 

Deserve... But why? What did I- 

Oh yeah. The Angel. 

So I deserve it. I brought the wretched Angel in here. I do deserve to be tortured. Mistress is right. Mistress is always right. But... I do not want to be tortured. I'm afraid. 

I don't realize that the Mistress is waiting for me until she lifts me by the shirt and drags me forward. I squeal slightly in protest, unable to help myself. She simply giggles and continues dragging me. 

The torture chamber is empty, but that only seems to increase its sense of menace. The wood and metal torture devices lie there like a dragon preparing to pounce on an unsuspecting victim. All around us the ambient red light flickers and dances, the light seeming to watch; the crowd of spectators at an execution. If I listen, I can almost hear their screams. 

I try not to shake as the Mistress chains me to a wall, but I cannot seem to help it. I can hear the cold unyielding metal of the chain around my wrists clanking as my vibrations repeatedly knock it against the wall. 

The Mistress sees this and snickers. "Don't worry," she says casually, "the Keeper has given direct orders for me not to kill you. I'm supposed to make you suffer as much as possible." With that she winks at me bawdily and picks up a whip. 

I shudder, knowing that this is what my Mistress wants. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
I open my eyes suddenly, wondering how long I have been asleep. I shake my head, trying to clear it. I never meant to sleep, simply to rest for a moment. Is Ramasha okay? 

I look over to his bed, but he is not there! What could have happened? Is he alright? I look around wildly, but he does not appear to be in the Lair. I fear the worst. Could Tukash be after him again? 

Scrambling out of bed, I head for the Lair exit. A sleepy-looking Dark Angel enters as I pass through the doorway, and I halt her. 

"Have you seen Ramasha?" I ask. "He's a new Dark Angel here, large scar across one shoulder?" 

"Hm?" She blinks at me. She must be very tired. "Angel... yeah. I think so. I think I saw him. He was... by the bridge." 

I thank her quickly and move on. There's only one bridge currently in our dungeon. It's small, and right outside the gem seam we discovered when we first sealed this alliance. As I near the Treasure Room, I break into a run. Please let him be there. 

I round the corner of the gem seam and catch a glimpse of his back through the doorway. I come to a stumbling halt, suddenly feeling silly for being so irrationally worried. I slow my pace and walk quietly toward him. 

He's sitting on the very edge of the bridge, dangling his feet into the stream below. I don't think he realizes I'm here. I approach him and something glints in his hand. He's staring at it. What is it? 

Curiously I walk closer, until the glint takes on shape and becomes... a dagger? Yes. He holds it, turning it over and over in his hands. As I watch, he suddenly halts its motion and presses the point to his wrist. Taking a deep breath, he tenses and- 

"NO!" I scream, running towards him. Not that me reaching him matters. He is so startled at the sound of my voice that he drops the dagger and turns to stare at me, wide-eyed. 

I reach his side and kneel down next to him, snatching up the dagger and tossing it away from us. I grab his wrists to prevent further movement. 

"What were you doing?" I try to meet his eyes, but he keeps his face turned downwards, not even looking at me. He remains silent. 

"ANSWER ME!" I don't mean to yell, but the fear is getting to me. He was trying to kill himself. 

"You should stay away from me." His voice is so quiet; I almost don't hear him. Stay away? Why? Is he... is he mad at me? Have I done something? 

"Why Ramasha," I ask, "why should I stay away?" 

"Because." I can hear a slight tremor in his voice. He's holding back tears. "I'm cursed. Everyone around me dies." 

I'm rather confused at that. What happened before... "Is this about Kethian?" I hazard. 

He flinches at the mention of the name. "Kethian... Oh God. You don't know what I did." 

"Tell me," I plead. I relax my grip on his arms, and he seems to sag in on himself, as though I had been holding him up. 

"Kethian," he murmurs again. "I was so in love with him." 

I feel a pang go through me. Even though I have no idea who this Kethian is, it hurts me to think of Ramasha in love with someone else. I'm hurt, and irrationally jealous on top of it. This is not the right mind frame to talk to Ramasha in. Forcing myself to calm down, I pull Ramasha gently into my lap. When he doesn't resist, I also put my arms around him hesitantly. 

He turns his head into my chest, clutching a bit of my tunic (I'm not wearing my armor at the moment). For a while he doesn't speak, simply drawing deep, shuddering breaths. 

When he finally does decide to talk, the story that spills from him is disjointed and blurred by pain. I gather enough of it however to ascertain exactly who Kethian was and what happened to him. 

"I killed him," Ramasha finishes. "I'm such a monster. I don't deserve to be with you. I thought it would be best if I just... got rid of myself." 

"No. Oh Gods no, Ramasha. Don't think that." I love you. Please don't think that. 

He takes another deep breath. "I'm sorry. I know I should be stronger. I was once, you know. I was strong." 

"You are strong Ramasha!" I tell him. "You're one of the strongest people I know. I don't know anyone who could have lasted as long as you have under the kind of torture you've been through. I don't think I could." 

Finally he looks up into my eyes. Gods. His eyes are such a beautiful blue. "Really?" he whispers. 

I nod. "Without a doubt." 

He seems satisfied with that. Closing his eyes, he leans back against my chest contentedly. 

I decide to let him stay like that for a while. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
I know he should have let me die, but... I feel so safe like this, in his arms. 

I don't deserve to live. Not after what I did to Kethian. I don't want to die, but I feel I have to. I am simply making the world a darker place by existing within it. Tarkasas doesn't deserve that. I don't know what sort of infatuation he has with me, but I'm sure that it's not that important. 

So safe. And warm. Why does it seem so warm in his arms like this? Was I cold before? 

There's something simply wonderful about the way his arm circles around my back, just below my wings. Almost subconsciously I lower them slightly around us. It's a normal physical reaction really. An Angel's wings make him more secure. They are what set us physically apart from ordinary humans after all. So it is comforting to wrap oneself in them. Except that in this case it has one rather unanticipated side effect. 

The situation suddenly becomes much more intimate. 

I don't realize it at first, but my wings have the effect of confining us both to a very small space indeed. 

I am now quite aware of Tarkasas's breathing, and the sound of his heartbeat under my ear. My heartbeat. 

I look up, slightly embarrassed, only to find my face scant inches from his. Now I'm sure I'm blushing. Yet I can't seem to bring myself to look away. He has very beautiful eyes I notice, not for the first time. 

Tarkasas, for his part, seems very calm. How can that be? I can hardly breathe. 

He looks into my eyes for a moment, then down to my lips, then back up at my eyes. I know what he's going to do. He wants to kiss me. He begins to lean forward slightly. 

And I lower my head. I'm not ready for this yet. When I killed Kethian, I was unaware of my own past. Now that it has been returned to me, it is as though I lost Kethian only yesterday. I have never been given a chance to mourn him. 

I can feel Tarkasas hesitate, then shrug lightly. He does not push it, for which I am thankful. 

We sit that way for a long time. It begins to grow cold. It is late, and though the sunlight does not reach this realm, the darkness does. 

"We should get back," Tarkasas says eventually. I nod, but make no effort to move. Finally he stands up, bringing me with him. I cannot meet his eyes. I'm too embarrassed, and ashamed of what I tried to do. 

"Ramasha. Ramasha, please, look at me." I tilt my head up, afraid of what I will find in his gaze. 

I have nothing to worry about. He merely shows concern. "Please," he says again, placing a hand on my shoulder, "don't try this again. I couldn't bear to lose you." 

My breath catches slightly. Does he really feel that deeply? 

I remember belatedly that he asked me a question and nod, unable to voice my affirmative. 

He is satisfied, and puts an arm lightly around my waist, leading me back to the Lair. 

I lie down in my bed. The entire evening seems suddenly to be a dream. I can't seem to recall if the emotions were real or imagined. Did I really try to kill myself? I shouldn't have. That was almost a betrayal of Kaelay. 

I glance over at Tarkasas, but he seems caught up in his own thoughts. Yawning, I give myself over to the darkness of sleep. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	18. Chapter 18

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 18

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

Subtitle for this chapter: In Which Ramasha Does Something Productive for Once 

Some of you may be wondering at this point: "Why on earth did you torture Seiat, you cruel, heartless bastard? That was completely unnecessary!" The reason, I fear, is not a very good one. Almost from the beginning, I have always had an inordinate amount of trouble filling Seiat's section of the story. The lazy bugger just doesn't seem to want to *do* anything. ::sigh:: So while I do have his actions planned out for the rest of the story, I had two sections where I was completely at my wits end as to what to do with him. In short, I frankly ran out of ideas. Sad truth, but there it is. 

Also, I'm very interested in what you guys think of Zannos. Be sure to let me know in your reviews! 

Listen up. Bullfrog owns Dungeon Keeper. I own Dungeon Secrets. I also own the weirdy concepts in here like the Darknesses and whatnot. Don't steal, unless it's from Bullfrog, in which case steal, but be nice about it and don't make profit. If you like my fic and want to archive it just ask and I'll probably say yes. 

This story contains slash (male/male relationships)! If this bothers you, just leave now, don't waste your time and mine flaming me about it. 

For a glossary of terms and concepts, as well as a map of this Realm, go to this address: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviewshelp.html (Note: This page has recently been added to, including several polls. Please go vote and let me know your opinion.) 

As always, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader, Vagabond. 

Pronunciation Key:  
Kaelay: [KAY-lay]  
Seiat: [SAY-aht]  
Tarkasas: [Tar-KAH-sas]  
Ramasha: [Ra-MAH-sha]  
Mortagui: [Mor-tah-GUY]  
Evain: [Eh-VAIN]  
Tukash: [TOO-kash]  
Kethian: [KEH-thee-un]  
Zannos: [ZAHN-nos] 

I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
I have decided. Zannos is obviously more dangerous, and needs to be confronted first. But perhaps it can be done without violence. (Not that I'm against violence of course, but the losses would be more than I could afford right now.) Zannos and I are old friends. Perhaps I can talk some sense into him. 

I pick up an Imp, draining its body of the mana that sustains it. I briefly considered using Seiat for this task, but instinct tells me that he may still have a part to play. Holding the dead Imp before me in a universally accepted sign of peace, I approach Zannos's Dungeon. 

Zannos and I met ages ago, back when I was still a rookie, and before I had become the Keeper of the Red Darkness. We had a truce for a time, and parted on amiable terms. Not my usual style, I know, but I respect Zannos. I've always believed that it is much better to have him with you than against you. 

Zannos comes out to meet me before I reach his walls. I have resumed my astral projection, and notice that has done the same. I clutch the Imp for a moment in my claws, then throw it at his feet. ...If he had feet. 

Zannos's astral projection suits both him and his color. He chooses the form of a Hippocampus - the half-fish, half-horse steed of ancient mer-people - but with a draconic head. It's a form that looks vaguely non-threatening at first. Until you see the speed and precision with which it moves. Until you know the fearsome power of the muscles in the forelegs. Until you experience the razor sharpness of the teeth and the poison in the barbs on his neck. 

He looks down at the imp, then back up at me, a smile gracing his draconian lips. 

_Ah, Kaelay,_ he says, _it has been far too long._

_Greetings, Keeper Zannos,_ I reply formally, _and may I congratulate you on your elevation to the status of Avatar for your Darkness._

He inclines his head, the smile turning into a knowing grin. _You may. And there's no need to be so formal Kaelay. Trust me, I would no rather face you on opposite sides of the battlefield than you would face me. But I am indebted to Mortagui. He brought back the Blue Darkness._

_Curse him for it,_ I say uncharitably. _Not that I'm not happy for you, but this just complicates things so much. Are you sure that you can't just break your word? If you kill him he won't be able to protest, you know._

Zannos sighs and swishes his tail restlessly. _It's not as though I haven't considered it. Mortagui is a toad, and I would much rather deal with him. But a debt is a debt. I do have an honor code you know. The Darkness made a promise to Mortagui to ally with him in exchange for being brought back. If I broke that, it would be more than my life is worth._

_Damn._ I smile weakly at him, sincerely troubled. _I don't want to have to fight you, Zannos._

_There may be a way you won't have to._

Startled, I peer at him closely to see if he is kidding. _Honestly?_

He nods. _After all, if you were to kill Mortagui, I would have nothing holding me here, now would I?_

A flash of insight strikes me. _You never agreed not to stop him from getting killed regardless, did you? If I attacked him before he could call for help, you would have no obligation to save him! And then... then he would be dead, and you and I wouldn't have to fight at all._

_Oh gee,_ he says coyly, _did I imply that? I couldn't have. That would be helping the enemy after all, which would be a breach of my truce with Mortagui._

I smile. Oh Zannos, how clever you are. _Of course not,_ I assure him. _I came to the conclusion on my own. But... do I have your word that once Mortagui is dead, you will harbor no hostility towards me?_

He bows his head. _I wouldn't dream of hurting you without cause, Kaelay._

I resume my energy form in preparation for the journey back to my Heart. _Thank you Zannos. I knew that I could count on you._

As he abandons his astral projection as well, I reach out with a tendril of energy and lightly transfer some of it to him. It is the Keeper equivalent of a gentle kiss. 

_You are welcome,_ he says genially. _After all, what are old lovers for, right?_

I leave him in a much better mood than when I arrived. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
Pain. Keeper has ordered me released, thinking me punished enough, but the pain lingers. 

I am amazed that the Angel could make Keeper so angry. Normally Keeper is calmer than that. He must be really bad. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to bring him here. 

This only confirms my suspicions though. The Angel truly is scum, and must die. It should be by my own hands, since it is my fault that he's here anyway. There is no other option. 

I make my way painfully to the Lair. I do not have a lair myself, but the carpeting of every Lair is imbued with a special healing magic, and I do need the healing right now. 

As I step onto the soft green floor, I feel the spell take hold, closing my wounds and repairing broken bones. I slump down to the ground and close my eyes, too tired to move anymore. 

It is very early in the morning. I doubt any of the fighting creatures are awake yet. This is good, for I do not have the energy to speak to anyone, let alone defend myself. 

I let the healing rhythm of my Mistress's heartbeat envelop me. Possibly I could have made it to Keeper's Heart, but I believe I no longer have the right to look to that energy for healing or solace. 

This is all that Angel's fault. It is because of him that I am in this situation. It is because of him that Keeper was forced to discipline me. He must be destroyed, for the good of us all. 

I shudder, feeling the cuts in my skin finally beginning to close. I gather enough energy to sit up and lean my back against the wall, instead of lying ungainly on the floor. The spell seems almost to take heart from this show, and the healing increases in speed. 

I must be fit. I must make myself fit enough to destroy the Angel. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
I wake up to the encouraging sight of Ramasha, still in his bed. He is awake, but from the look of it he only just woke up. He blinks blearily over at me, then smiles a little sheepishly. "Good morning," he says softly. 

I yawn and nod over at him. "Good morning yourself. Feeling better today?" 

He looks down at his hands. "Yes, thank you. It's just... I..." 

I get up and gently sit down on the bed next to him. "Ramasha," I say calmly, "you know you can tell me anything." 

He nods. "It's... Kethian. You have to understand." He looks up into my eyes, and I see a deep guilt there. "When I killed him, I didn't know who he was. What he had meant to me. And I never knew, until just before, when the memory block disappeared. So even though it happened a while ago, to me it is as though he has just died. I've never... I've never had the chance to mourn him." 

Ah. A lot of things make a bit more sense now. That hadn't really occurred to me, but it's very logical. Kethian may have died years ago, but Ramasha didn't realize it until Mortagui's spell was erased. I put an arm around his shoulder and he leans into me. 

"You can mourn now," I tell him, resisting the urge to stroke his hair. That might be a little too forward at the moment. "I don't mind, really." 

Ramasha looks up at me, as if to confirm that I speak the truth. Then his expression seems to break, and collapse in on itself. He turns his face to my shoulder and sobs. I can feel my heart ache in sympathy. I think he's needed this for a while. 

We stay like this a long time. Finally his crying eases, and he looks away, embarrassed. I smile, hugging him a little closer to me. 

He yawns, and I realize how early it still is. "We should go back to sleep," I say. "It's early yet, and no sane creature is up at this hour." 

He nods, and I move to leave the bed. Before I can however, he grabs my wrist and pulls me back down. 

"Please," he says hurriedly, "would you-" he hesitates, blushing, but finally manages to meet my eyes. "Would you stay with me? Please?" 

I smile. "Of course." 

We lie down, and I wrap an arm around his waist, holding him rather more possessively than is probably necessary. He doesn't object however. He simply makes himself comfortable and quickly drifts off, his breathing deepening to the regular rhythms of sleep. 

After a moment, I follow suit. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
Sitting in the Library, I pore over old volumes of spells, searching for the exact right vessel. I know it is in here somewhere; I recognize this book as one of the same tomes that Mortagui has in his Library. 

Sitting back, I rub at my eyes in frustration. I have been at this for over an hour, and still no success. I reflect on the reason for my sudden mission. 

It was early morning when Kaelay came to me, after I had woken up a second time, this time in Tarkasas's arms. She seemed rather excited, and without preamble, picked me up and dropped me in her Heart Chamber. Right in front of a dead body, no less. 

Kneeling down to inspect the corpse, I discovered an unfamiliar Rogue. The Sight given to me by the Gods tingled, and I closed my eyes briefly orienting myself to see auras. Opening them again, I noticed that the Rogue was surrounded by the auras of two spells. One is the lightning spell that obviously killed him. The other is much more subtle and has the aura of... 

I recoiled in horror. Mortagui. One of Mortagui's spells. What was it doing here? Was I never to be free from him? 

Kaelay noticed my reaction, and seemed pleased for some reason. _I see you recognize the spell,_ she said. _That is good, as I need you to analyze it._

I looked up at her. "Analyze it, Mistress?" I asked in confusion. 

_Yes. I need someone with research skills, and as you know Mortagui's spells the best, I decided it had better be you._ I was surprised that she bothered to explain her reasoning to me. Mortagui would not have done so. _I want you to find out exactly what he did, and how I can use it against him._

I nodded my understanding and acceptance, and knelt down once again by the body. After a moment's searching, I found the source of the green aura. A small scroll, mostly scorched by the lightning, still held the faint whisper of the spell that it had contained. I picked it up gingerly and headed off to the Library. 

So now I sit here, wondering how on earth I'm supposed to find how it worked. But in spite of my worries, I know I'm making progress. At least, I think I know what exactly Mortagui did. 

The spell is one of destruction, naturally, but unusual. It was created specifically to be thrown at a Keeper's Heart. Normal offense directed at a Heart simply inflicts damage, taking down the physical substance of the Heart faster than the energy can repair the damage. This spell however, seems to have been designed to suck out the energy itself, not only effectively destroying the Heart, but creating a dizzying disorientation for the Keeper as well. And I'm willing to bet that Mortagui added some sort of enhancing spell to make it more powerful, though I'll be damned if I know how he accomplished that. 

So I know what he did. Now I only have to find out _how_ he did it. Right. Only. 

I dive back into the volume. Such a spell would need a vessel of some sort. Something to keep the energy in that wouldn't allow it to be accidentally absorbed back into the Heart. But what? The only thing that you could create such a barrier out of would be magical energy, and the only magical energy capable of holding the intense energy of a Heart would be mana from another Heart... 

Oh. Oh! I flip quickly through the book, back to a section that I passed over earlier. There it is. I read quickly down the page. 

"There are few ways to contain the energy of a Heart that is not your own. By virtue of its properties, the mana of a Heart can only be held by a Heart, and nothing else. However, this can be used to one's advantage. A vessel can be fashioned and then imbued with the mana of the Keeper planning to use it. Put another way, the vessel is, in effect, coated with a layer of the Keeper's own mana, in order to hold the mana of another Keeper. The major flaw in this lies not in the mana itself, but in the vessel. It must be fashioned from Heartstone, or from the skin of an Imp, for no other substance known can contain mana." 

I pause. Is this possible? In the blink of an eye I have risen, and am on my way back to the Heart Chamber. When I reach it however, the body is nowhere to be found. I am at a loss. What happened? 

_Angel?_ My Keeper questions from above me. 

"Ah, sorry," I say haltingly. She has caught me off guard. For some reason, I did not expect her to be here. That was foolish of me. "Please... what happened to the body of the Rogue that was here, Mistress?" I manage. 

She seems surprised. _The Imps have taken it to the Graveyard. Why? Is it necessary?_

Oh no. If it has decomposed... 

Mistress Kaelay seems to anticipate my need before I can voice it. Without a word she picks me up and deposits me seconds later in the Graveyard. There are few fresh corpses here, and it does not take me long to locate the one that I am looking for. I stumble towards it over the marshy ground. 

Reaching it, I am relieved to find that it has not yet decomposed. In fact, most of the limbs are still completely intact. I am surprised. The soil of the Graveyard is designed to decompose things as quickly as possible, and it is very efficient. 

I look over the body. There is where the scroll was in his belt, but there is no sign of the vessel. I check the belt, pockets, and all pouches on the body. Nothing. Impossible. I was so sure... 

Then I see it. A small pouch, made of what must be Imp flesh, is clutched tightly in his fist, still clenched even in death. I pry open the stiff fingers and remove the pouch, startled to find it warm, and vibrating. It has a pulse too, though it seems very confused. It is almost as if there are... two pulses? 

My eyes widen as I realize the implication. Hurriedly I open the pouch and turn it upside-down. A cascade of red light pours onto the ground and is absorbed immediately by the red fire within the pores of the room, returning to the essence of the Dungeon itself. 

Kaelay's energy. Now that it has been returned, it should help the slow recovery of her Heart after the attack by Mortagui's spell. But now the bag is pulsing with Mortagui's heartbeat. I must take it to Kaelay to be cleansed. It looks like I may be having some success after all. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	19. Chapter 19

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 19

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

Attention: Vagabond seems to be having problems (computer-related, I think), so she can't beta-read the remaining chapters right now. However, since I'm horribly impatient and I know you guys are too, I'm posting them anyway. Once she gets things together, I'll replace the chapters with their beta-read equivalent one by one. 

Subtitle for this chapter: The Beginning of the End 

The subtitle refers to the fact that this is the first of the chapters where things are planned out enough that I feel like I might actually know what I'm doing. So hopefully chapters from here to the end will come quicker than the previous few have been. 

Listen up. Bullfrog owns Dungeon Keeper. I own Dungeon Secrets. I also own the weirdy concepts in here like the Darknesses and whatnot. Don't steal, unless it's from Bullfrog, in which case steal, but be nice about it and don't make profit. If you like my fic and want to archive it just ask and I'll probably say yes. 

This story contains slash (male/male relationships)! If this bothers you, just leave now, don't waste your time and mine flaming me about it. 

For a glossary of terms and concepts, as well as a map of this Realm, go to this address: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviewshelp.html (Note: This page has recently been added to, including several polls. Please go vote and let me know your opinion.) 

Pronunciation Key:  
Kaelay: [KAY-lay]  
Seiat: [SAY-aht]  
Tarkasas: [Tar-KAH-sas]  
Ramasha: [Ra-MAH-sha]  
Mortagui: [Mor-tah-GUY]  
Evain: [Eh-VAIN]  
Tukash: [TOO-kash]  
Kethian: [KEH-thee-un]  
Zannos: [ZAHN-nos] 

I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
Evain is pacing when I reach him. As I slow and assume my astral form, he stops, crossing his arms and looking impatient. He frowns at me, and his tail swishes nervously. _Well? You summoned me?_

I nod, now that I have a physical form once more. _Yes. I have a plan for facing Mortagui. But I will require your help._

Immediately he seems more interested and alert. _A plan? When did that happen?_

I smile inwardly. _I had a little chat with the new Keeper of the Blue Darkness. I know him from a long time ago, and he's actually a rather decent fellow. He's agreed that if we can get rid of Mortagui, he will leave without further retribution._

_And you believe him?_ Evain sounds skeptical. 

I nod again. _He has nothing to gain by fighting us. It also takes some time to get used to being bonded with a Darkness. I believe he would want to do that on his own and in peace._ I pause. _Plus... Zannos and I have history together. I don't believe that he would hurt me without just cause. Of course, a Darkness can drive a Keeper to do strange things. But the Blue Darkness is still recovering from its unconsciousness in the Shadowrealm._

Evain still seems skeptical, but apparently he accepts the logic of my argument. _Very well,_ he says, _so what is this plan of yours?_

This time the smile actually reaches my lips. _One of my researchers was able to analyze that spell that Mortagui used. If I can sneak a creature into his dungeon far enough to get to his Heart, I should be able to use kill him with it._

Evain considers this. _Alright. And let me guess. You need me to provide the means for you getting into his dungeon. In the form of a distraction, I assume?_

Ah. He is learning. Perhaps I have been a good influence on him. _Exactly. It needs to be something that will be serious enough to take all of his attention, while not being too obviously a distraction. I'm going to do it today, around the lightest hour. Can you be ready by then?_

Evain nods distractedly, apparently already formulating a plan. _I can come up with something, yes._

_We'll need a signal of some sort._

_There won't be enough time,_ he says. He looks up at me. _You'll just have to trust me._

I stare at him. Trust... trust him? Do I trust him? Should I? All of a sudden the only thing I can remember is him keeping secrets from me. He didn't tell me about that message. He kept it hidden, when he knew very well that he was supposed to report it to me. And yet... 

My mind turns to the strange concern in his voice after he saved me. He saved my life. Of course, that was probably out of self-interest. After all, he needs me for this war. But I need him to. ...For more than just the war, maybe. 

_I'll start the infiltration precisely at the lightest hour._

Evain smiles, a wordless acknowledgement of my trust in him. _I will be ready Kaelay._

_Good._ I move to leave dissolving into my energy form, but something makes me turn back. 

_Oh, and Evain?_

He looks back, already a massless energy, from where he too was just about to leave. _Yes Kaelay?_

I gently extend him a tendril of my power, a light kiss like that I gave to Zannos. _Be careful,_ I whisper. 

He smiles. _I will Kaelay._

I leave quickly, before things have a chance to get awkward. Did I really just do that? Have I become so soft? 

Maybe this is the force that captured Tarkasas and Ramasha. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
All my attempts to find someone to do this job for me have failed. There is no other option left open to me. 

I will have to kill him myself. I know I'm small. I'm only an Imp, and I can't do much, but I have to try. For Tarkasas's sake. 

People always underestimate Imps. They assume that since we are small, we are not dangerous. They forget that they were once small as well. The only difference is that we have not been given the opportunity to train ourselves up as they have. 

I remember tales of a Realm Kaelay was in, long ago. They are told by some of the veteran fighters. Of course, they are not told _to_ me, but I overhear them. Once, as an experiment, Kaelay trained a batch of Imps, pushing them beyond their limits, and raising them all to level ten. 

One warrior, an old dragon with wrinkled hide whose teeth are missing or crooked and all yellow, tells that they were fierce, strange creatures. Grown to a size double that of a normal Imp, they changed in appearance. Their lower canine teeth became long tusks, and they developed a shaggy coat. Their hand grew long talon-like claws, and their bodies became more defined and well-muscled. 

The warrior says that there were no other creatures who would defend the Heart with as much savage ferocity as the Imp warriors. They had a feral intensity in their eyes, he says, which only grew as they looked upon enemies, but did not fade as they gazed upon allies. 

He says that Kaelay would have dubbed the experiment a success, but for one factor. The Imps became to wild. Their ferocity was uncontrollable, and with nothing to fight they soon turned on Kaelay's own creatures and each other. Unlike most disgruntled creatures, they refrained from destroying parts of her Dungeon, but they could not suppress their killing instinct. 

It always occurred to me, upon hearing that tale, to wonder if that is how Imps used to be. Were we once mighty warriors, bred to docililty and work because we could not be controlled? How is it that we have this potential within us? 

And more importantly, can it be summoned again? 

I am nowhere near a level ten, of course, but somewhere inside me lies the potential to be a savage beast. If I could only find it within myself, I'm sure I would have to strength to fight the Angel, mentally, if not physically. 

I look at my hands and imagine. Talons, no longer delicate enough to hold the shaft of a pickaxe, but great and powerful, designed to rend and tear flesh. I laugh. With these hands I wouldn't need the shovel. I could burrow through the very earth itself, chomping apart any stones that got in my way with the huge fangs protruding from my lower lip. 

And respect. Creatures, workers and fighters alike would fear me. No longer could I be forced to take the insults and jeers, to be threatened by Warlocks looking for the next victim on which to test their spells. I would have power. 

But as I look, the vision fades, and I see the small hands. My hands are those of a worker, not a fighter. 

But that will have to be enough. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
I am beginning to think that perhaps I worry too much. I nearly went running off again this morning when I woke up and Ramasha was gone again. Luckily I asked around before flying out to look for him. A nearby Vampire told me that Kaelay had commandeered him earlier to do some research for her. 

I calmed down immediately. It was silly, I suppose, to worry that he would try again to kill himself, but it hardly seemed possible the first time. 

Going about my normal business was difficult today. I couldn't concentrate. A fellow Knight almost skewered me in the Combat Pit because I wasn't paying attention. I just couldn't stop thinking about Ramasha. 

Is it right for me to move in, when he's only just lost Kethian? 

Now I sit on my cot, staring across at his bed and waiting for him to get back. I am just beginning to consider going out to look for him when he strides into the Lair, a thoughtful look on his face. 

He sits down heavily on his bed and looks up at me, apparently just noticing that I am here. He smiles. "Good morning. Sorry I had to leave like that." 

I wave away his apology. "Not necessary. When Kaelay calls, you jump, end of story. I know. I'm more curious as to what it is that you were researching that couldn't be done by someone else." 

Ramasha's face brightens and he leans in towards me, obviously excited. "That attack on Kaelay the other day. The one we all felt. I think I found the spell that did it." 

Interested, I raise my eyebrow, inviting him to elaborate. 

He does, with hurried gestures. "It's an odd sort of spell, really. It involves conjuring up a Shell Demon to perform a basic energy drain-" 

"Hold on," I interrupt. "Shell Demon?" 

Ramasha blinks in confusion, then realizes. "Oh yes. You're not a researcher. Well, a Shell Demon is similar to a normal Demon, except without a soul. It's basically a body that you can control in order to do a task that requires demon powers." 

"Ah." I nod. "Go on." 

"Anyway, you summon a insect Shell Demon, similar to a tick, and use it to drain power from the enemy's Heart. Since the demon is only a shell however, it can't hold the power, so it has to be transferred to another vessel provided by the caster. The mana drains so quickly and effectively that it creates a sort of dizzying weakness in its target, making it hard for the Keeper to pull together enough focus to stop the attack on his or her Heart. Stunningly effective. I don't know why it hasn't been used more before. Possibly Mortagui developed it on his own." His expression momentarily darkens. "He always did pride himself on spells." 

"So how did Mortagui get close enough to Kaelay's Heart to cast the spell without her knowing?" 

"That's the thing." Ramasha points a finger at me to emphasize his words. "He couldn't. Instead, he found a way to attach it to an object, probably a scroll, or maybe the vessel itself, so that an ordinary creature could simply activate the spell and wait. Then he gave it to a Rogue, sending him in and creating a distraction afterward to obscure the fact that the creature was already within the dungeon, not simply trying to enter." 

He sits back. "Ingenious really. I wouldn't have thought him capable of that kind of strategy." 

"He's not," I say, thinking back to all the rumors and gossip that I heard around the Combat Pit today. 

He looks startled. "What do you mean?" 

Apparently he hasn't heard. "There's news going around the Dungeon that Mortagui has found a strong ally, and brought him to this Realm. Apparently he's a good strategist, and it was probably him that was coaching Mortagui's moves. Mortagui's spell, his ally's plan. Get it?" 

Ramasha seems taken aback. "Damn. That's the one thing we need. Mortagui's brilliant spells coupled with someone who's actually competent." He puts a hand over his eyes. "This can't be good." 

"I know," I say, "but it can't be helped. Kaelay will know what to do." 

_I'm glad you have such confidence in me,_ comes a voice from above us. 

Ramasha and I both stand and look up. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
Kaelay chuckles at our startlement. (AN: Is that a real word?) _Greetings. Ramasha, I have something for you._

"Mistress?" I say, unsure as to what it could possibly be. 

An object falls onto the bed behind me, and I pick it up. It is the bag that I found on the dead Rogue. To my surprise, it is warm. 

_I have finished replacing its energy signiture with my own,_ continues Kaelay. _So it should be able to hold someone else's Heart energy now. And this._ Another item falls, and this time I catch it. It is a scroll. 

_That is my version of the spell that Mortagui used on me. It is probably not the exact same thing, but it is as close an approximation as I could come up with and it should work just the same._

I am still rather confused. "Thank you Mistress, but... why give all this to me?" 

_Because,_ she says matter-of-factly, _you will be the one using them on Mortagui._

For a moment I am stunned. "M-me, Mistress?" 

_Of course,_ she says patiently, in the tone of one explaining something to a small child. _You are the one creature here who knows the layout of Mortagui's dungeon better than anyone else. And you are the also the one creature who I feel most deserves the revenge._

I bow my head, hiding a smile. "Thank you, Mistress Kaelay. You are most thougtful." 

_I know. Now, I will be assigning a Rogue to go with you. He can cast an invisibility spell, and will also be able to protect you if things go awry while you are on this mission._

The thought of wandering through the dungeon of my former Master with a complete stranger is unappealing. And also, perhaps, unnecessary. "With all due respect, Mistress, I think that would be rather pointless." 

Kaelay pauses, but does not get angry. _Explain, Angel._

"Again, with all due respect, My Lady, Mortagui usually keeps some spells set into the very weave of his Dungeon that nullify enemy invisibilities. Any bodyguard would probably be as affective as any other at this point." 

I can feel her attention waver from me to Tarkasas. _I see,_ she says eventually. _Well then, Tarkasas, you will escort the Angel to Mortagui's Heart. There will be a diversion at lightest hour, so that is when you should enter his dungeon. Go straight to his Heart and activate the spell. I trust you know how, Ramasha?_

I hastily open the scroll and glance over the spell. It seems basic enough. "Yes Mistress, I should be capable of this." 

_Good. I expect you to leave shortly. You have a little under an hour before the diversion begins._

I nod. "Yes Mistress." Across from me, Tarkasas echoes the sentiment. 

She departs, and I look across to Tarkasas. He smiles. "Looks like you are going to get to kill him after all." 

"Yes," I say. "It look like." 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	20. Chapter 20

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 20

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

Subtitle for this chapter: Finally, Stuff Happens 

Whoops! Looks like it's going to be 22 chapters instead of 23. I found that if I put some of 20 into 19 and some of it into 21, I could eliminate it altogether. So it's gone now. This is what was formerly 21, and the rest should procede accordingly. And one note: The lightest hour refers to what above ground would be noon. 

Listen up. Bullfrog owns Dungeon Keeper. I own Dungeon Secrets. I also own the weirdy concepts in here like the Darknesses and whatnot. Don't steal, unless it's from Bullfrog, in which case steal, but be nice about it and don't make profit. If you like my fic and want to archive it just ask and I'll probably say yes. 

This story contains slash (male/male relationships)! If this bothers you, just leave now, don't waste your time and mine flaming me about it. 

For a glossary of terms and concepts, as well as a map of this Realm, go to this address: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviewshelp.html (Note: This page has recently been added to, including several polls. Please go vote and let me know your opinion.) 

Pronunciation Key:  
Kaelay: [KAY-lay]  
Seiat: [SAY-aht]  
Tarkasas: [Tar-KAH-sas]  
Ramasha: [Ra-MAH-sha]  
Mortagui: [Mor-tah-GUY]  
Evain: [Eh-VAIN]  
Tukash: [TOO-kash]  
Kethian: [KEH-thee-un]  
Zannos: [ZAHN-nos] 

I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
It's brilliant. He has progressed greatly in his strategies. He has found the _one_ diversion that is at once dire enough to divert Mortagui's entire attention while being a crippling enough move to hide the fact that it is not actually a real attack. 

He is attacking Mortagui's library. 

While I do regret the damage that may be done to what must be a magnificent collection of spellbooks, this move is cunning and well-thought-out. Already Mortagui has summoned his Call to Arms spell to summon his creatures and defend his precious spells. 

I waited long enough after the lightest hour arrived to see Ramasha and Tarkasas off, and then went to check on Evain. When I found the place he was attacking, his Imps had just broken through the wall to the Library. I looked around for Evain himself, but found him strangely missing. 

I discovered him shortly, in the body of a Skeleton, leading his troops across the small river between his domain and Mortagui's and to the opening that his Imps created. 

Once the battle began, creatures dropped in his territory heard the sounds of the fighting and immediately rushed to the battle. No longer necessary, he abandoned the creature to its combat and turned to face me. 

His move was a smart one. If he does not build a bridge between his territory and Mortagui's until after the battle, then there is nothing for the green Imps to take over. 

Again I marvel at the genius of this attack. The Library is on the side of Mortagui's Dungeon farthest away from Zannos, so the Blue Keeper has a legitimate excuse for not being able to come to assist him. At least not quickly. 

Evain has a Healing spell ready and uses it liberally on his creatures when they start to falter. I come to his aid with a simple Lightning spell, hurling it at the green minions. 

Mortagui's force is larger than I expected, but not larger than what I prepared for. If Evain falters, I should be able to get my creatures to come to his aid before his Heart is destroyed. Unfortunately, this battle is a bit too far away from my dungeon for my creatures to be of much help here. 

I watch as Mortagui's forces, driven by the desperate need of their Master, fight to keep the violence as much in the doorway and outside in the water as possible in order to protect the Library's books. Evain, prepared for this, has raised a legion of Tentacles to fight in the river, giving him a distinct advantage there. 

Evain seems as reluctant as Mortagui to damage what could be one of the greatest collections of knowledge in all the Underrealm. His creatures make an interesting formation. The Tentacles mob the doorway, blocking all the creatures from coming out of the Library, and making it so that only a few creatures can fight at a time. While they do this, Mistresses, Warlocks, Dark Elves, and Dragons form a wide half-circle around them, using their distance attacks to pick off any creatures who manage to get through. Again, the strategy is brilliant. 

Every body that falls is dragged underwater by the Tentacles, to feed whatever vile bodies they hide beneath the surface, and turning the river a dark red. Perfect. 

Mortagui finally wises up and begins to double-row his creatures. Short range creatures stand in the front, fighting the Tentacles and keeping their heads as low as possible. Behind them, another row of creatures fires distance weapons back at the half-circle, slightly evening the playing field. 

I fire a bolt of lightning at a particulary resiliant Orc, smiling grimly when he doesn't get up again. Looking up at Mortagui, I see that his energy form is pulsing slightly, growing brighter and dimmer in time to his Heartbeat. As I watch, the brights get steadily brighter, almost as if he were gathering energy... 

I feel his attention turn to Evain, and I have a horrible premonition of what is about to happen. 

_Evain! LOOK OUT!_ I scream, but too late. 

Mortagui fires what looks like a round ball with teeth at Evain, who is startled enough by my warning to avoid the brunt of the attack. But the missile still hits. The strange ball takes a huge, chomping bite, swallowing a good deal of Evain's energy before rocketing back to Mortagui. 

I am aghast. Energy stealing? A Keeper's energy is very personal. An attack like that would be the equivalent of rape. 

Unbalanced by the sudden ripple of pain that travels through their Keeper, Evain's forces falter for an instant, long enough for a small Horde of particularly vile Bile Demons to break through the Tentacle mob. They slosh their way to Evain's half-circle, who have precious seconds to adjust their fighting style from long-range to hand-to-hand. 

Almost a dozen fall before they can make the change, and now creatures that break through the Tentacles are free to join the fight, instead of getting picked off at a distance. Some of Evain's creatures who were holding back because they were not Tentacles or did not have long-range weapons wade into the water to join the melee. 

The battle rages on, the corpses of red and green creatures alike sweeping down the river and further staining its color until it is an almost inky black. 

It would be evenly matched, but for the fact that while Mortagui is using his Healing spell to revive his creatures as they fight, Evain can no longer do so. 

He has moved back, far enough away from Mortagui that the green Keeper will not be able to attack him again. He is bleeding from the attack, as much as Keepers can bleed, but keeps up his energy as strong as possible to aid his fighters. 

I quickly switch my Lightning spell for a Healing one, and set to work on Evain's troops. But Mortagui's spell is more powerful than mine, and I can hear him laugh gleefully as more and more of his creatures pour into the water to join the fight. 

I curse silently and pray to the Dark Gods that Tarkasas and Ramasha will hurry. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
I know I must kill him, but how? I have no weapons, and my body is too weak to do the job with just my bare hands. I heft my pickaxe, striking a blow into the gem seam. I have healed well enough, and the Pull is too strong to avoid my work any longer. But I think as I do it. 

I could use the pickaxe, I suppose, but killing someone is not like hammering earth. The pickaxe is not sharp enough to pierce, so any fatal blow would probably have to be to the head. I'm not tall enough to get at a creature's head. I need a real weapon, so I can hurt him enough to get close to him and find a vital spot. 

I put the pickaxe away into its holster on my back and reach for the gems strewn across the floor. I should take these back and... 

All of a sudden, I see a glint out of the corner of my eye. I look towards it and again it shines. The torchlight, shining of the shifting surface of the water, is glinting on something on the floor. What is it? 

I scurry over to the bridge, keeping my eyes locked on the glint. Could a misjudged blow from a digging Imp have hurled a gem this far out? It looks more like metal than stone... 

I reach it and gasp. The Dark Gods have answered my prayers! 

A dagger. 

Cautiously I pick it up, turning it over in my hands. Is this a sign? It must be! I must go now and destroy the Angel! The light glints off one of the jewels in the dagger's handle, seemingly in agreement with my thoughts. 

I clutch the weapon tightly to me and head off towards the Lair, dropping the gems I am carrying into one of the many leather bags in the Treasure Chamber before I leave. 

But when I get there, the Angel, as well as Tarkasas, is no where to be found. I look about, but he doesn't oblige me by appearing in one of the doorways. I grow slightly desperate. The decision to do this now was rather spontaneous, and I am beginning to regret it. Maybe I ought to plan this out better? 

Just as I am beginning to despair, a Spider approaches me. With a guilty start I am reminded of Elseena, the Spider I killed in Mortagui's dungeon. This Spider, also female, gives me an appraising look. Or at least I think that's what it is. With all those eyes it's hard to tell. 

"Are you lost, little Imp?" she hisses. 

"U-um. N-no. I was just looking for the Angel who owns that Lair." I point to his bed. Gulping, I work up enough courage to ask, "Did you see where he went?" 

The Spider lets out a hissing laugh. "You missed him, Imp. He just left a while ago for Mortagui's dungeon." 

"What?!" I splutter. Left? For Mortagui? Oh no. He's going to betray our Dungeon to that sniveling weak keeper. Now it is more important than ever that I stop him right away. 

I sprint out of the Lair, much to the startlement of the Spider. I hear her clicking her jaws peevishly behind me as I enter the Graveyard. Within no time I am at Mistress Kaelay's minefield. This is the most logical place for him to go, being the closest to Mortagui's dungeon. I take a deep breath and head out into Mortagui's domain. 

It takes me surprisingly little time to catch up with him. He is traveling slowly, apparently trying to acheive stealth. In fact, I almost run into him. I quickly backpedal and hide in the shadows of the doorway. He is in a Workshop, edging his way around abandoned anvils and cold forges. 

To my surprise, I notice another shadow moving with him. I peer closer to get a good look at the figure. 

Tarkasas? What on earth is he doing here? Does he know that the angel is betraying us? Or perhaps the Angel has him under a spell. That must be it! I dart forward, hiding my small frame behind the workbenches, until I am right next to the Angel. 

The horrible creature. He is getting what he deserves. I draw my dagger. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
I catch the glint out of the corner of my eye, and have only a second to react. 

"Ramasha!" I yell a warning, but I know he won't be able to move in time. Even as I call out I dash forward, knocking him out of the way. 

Sparks fly as a metal object drags across the armor covering my left leg, and the suddenly: pain! A white-hot fire lances down my thigh as the blade, for that is what it must be, slips between the pieces of my armor, drawing a huge bloody gash in my leg. I gasp in agony, not having enough breath after the shock to cry out. 

I stumble, falling heavily against the wall behind me. As I slide towards the floor, I begin to hear the sounds around me that I had blocked out in my pain. 

"Tarkasas! No, Tarkasas! I'm so sorry!" It takes me a second to place the high-pitched voice. 

"Seiat?" I manage, wincing. I look around, trying to comprehend the situation. 

Ramasha is kneeling by my side, trying to get ease my leg straight out so that he can look at the wound, while Seiat, my Imp friend, is collapsed on the floor in front of me, gibbering and holding a familiar-looking knife. 

A bloody familiar-looking knife. 

"Seiat, you did this?" The pain is sharp and intense, and I only seem capable of drawing gasping breaths. Pain has never done this to me before. Something must be wrong. 

The Imp nods miserably. "I'm sorry Tarkasas. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanted only to rid the world of this wretched Angel. Why did you have to get in the way?" 

I feel Ramasha tense next to me. "Seiat," I try to explain, but it is becoming more difficult to speak, "Ramasha is... not wretched. Please. He came... to our Dungeon for help. He... needs our support now." 

I watch the Imp's expression change from surprised to mortified. "Tarkasas," he whispers, "I'm _sorry_!" 

I shake my head. "No time for... that now. Just- ah!" I stop as a sudden spasm of pain hits me. What's going on? A normal wound shouldn't do this! 

"That knife..." Ramasha seems to notice Seiat's knife for the first time. "That... that's _my_ knife!" 

Seiat drops the knife as though bitten and scrambles to his feet, edging backwards. "I-I'm sorry," he stammers again, "I didn't know!" 

But Ramasha seems more interested in me than in the stolen knife. "Tarkasas," he says quickly, "you're in great danger. The knife I carry- or carried, is poisoned. You have to keep very still and calm to slow down the spreading." 

'Well,' I think inanely, 'that explains the pain and the trouble breathing.' 

"Here." Ramasha fumbles for a flask at his belt. "I have an antidote. If you take it now, you should be okay." He finally manages to extricate it and holds it my lips. I notice that his hands are shaking slightly. 

I nearly choke at the bitter taste, but manage to down the whole flask. My breathing eases almost immediately, and I take a deep, shuddering breath. 

"We have to get you to a Lair immediately," Ramasha says worriedly. "Your wound has to be cleaned, and the magic should help the antidote get rid of the poison in your system. We'll have to go ba-" 

"No!" I interrupt, grabbing his wrist. I look into his eyes to impress the seriousness of my point. "This is too important. Go on to the Heart. Take Seiat with you, he might come in handy. I'll try to work my way back to the Lair on my own. But this _has_ to be done. We only have a limited amount of time, and we've wasted enough as it is!" 

"You can't walk back, physical activity will hasten the poison," he says, his voice pleading. 

"I'll take it slowly!" I put a hand to Ramasha's face, softening. "Don't worry about me. I'm strong. I'll be fine. Now go!" 

Ramasha begins to stand uncertainly, then looks back at me. "Look," he says hesitantly. "Just... just in case I don't come back from this. I wanted to tell you-" 

"No," I interrupt again. He looks startled. "Please," I say, meeting his eyes, "don't make me a promise that you're not sure you can keep." 

He bites his lip, not wanting to disobey me, but clearly not wanting to leave without saying anything either. Finally his indecision gets the better of him and he kneels down, gently kissing my lips. 

I kiss back, just as gently. There's a passion there, right below the surface, but neither of give in to it. That, in its own way, would be making the promise we just swore that we wouldn't. 

Eventually he draws back and stands up, not meeting my eyes. "Come on Imp," he says, shooting a poisonous glare at Seiat. "Let's go." 

I watch him move through the door to the room beyond, and pray to whatever deity is watching that he comes back to me. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
I reach the Heart with an Imp in tow whom I never wanted along in the first place. I don't believe that Tarkasas asked me to bring him with me! The Imp almost killed him, for the Dark Gods' sake! He follows behind me meekly enough, seeming horribly guilty for what has done. Well good. 

I forget the Imp for a moment as I step into the Heart Chamber. The beating overwhelms me at first, and I have to take a moment or two to get back my breath. As I regain control, I look around. It's odd how this entire dungeon is just how I remember it. It hardly seems like I was ever here. 

I look back too see the Imp standing at the edge of the doorway. "Well?" I say, my patience very short where he is concerned. 

The Imp flinches. "I can't," he says. 

"Can't what?" 

"I can't go into the Heart Chamber. I'd be killed. My Mistress's Heartbeat is not there!" 

Belatedly I remember that Imps can't exist without the mana and Heartbeat of their Keepers. "Fine," I hiss, "then stay there and keep watch!" 

He nods and looks dutifully for any approaching creatures. I turn away, occupying myself with the task at hand. 

Holding out the bag that Kaelay gave me with one hand, I use the other to remove the scroll from my belt. I wonder momentarily if I should put on my mask, but this spell should not have side effects that are too dangerous, if all goes according to plan. 

And if all doesn't go according to plan, then we're dead anyway. 

Unrolling the scroll, I begin to chant the words. I can feel the mana in the air surrounding me rebelling at the presence of an enemy magic. I can feel Kaelay's mana as well, stored in the scroll, begin to come to life, writhing in the written words upon the parchment. As I say each syllable, it escapes piece by piece into the air, condensing into a large pulsing orb that hovers in midair. 

I approach the end of the spell, and the orb begins to change, morphing into a strange, insect-like shape. It resembles a tick, but with only six legs, huge clenching pincers, and a series of spines traveling down its back. 

At the last word, the Shell Demon lunges for Mortagui's Heart, plunging its enormous pincers into the molten and beating core. I can feel the mana in the air shudder as the life force drains from the Heart, filling the quickly bloating Shell Demon. 

As the Shell Demon grows larger, however, the spines on its back begin to glow with the green light of the mana it is absorbing. As the glow brightens, a small trickle of light drips from the end of each spine, finding its way to the bag I hold. 

In my hands, the bag begins to swell, growing warm to the touch. The red light that is Kaelay's mana flares on the outside, but it seems... muted, somehow. 

Looking closer, I see the reason for this. There seems to be something... a green shell, so thin as to be practically invisible, covers the outside of the bag, even surrounding the red glow. I have only a few moments to consider what this means before the color of the shell abruptly intensifies, growing darker in the pattern of the pebbly skin of an Imp. 

Then, to my immense astonishment, the bag turns into a Imp in my very hands! 

Swearing, I drop the creature and draw my sword, slicing the Imp in half in one clean motion. 

I stand for a moment, staring at the remains of the Imp, aghast. What in all the Underrealm just happened here? The bag became an Imp? What went wrong? 

I look back up at the Heart. The Shell Demon has disappeared after the destruction of the vessel. It would be no trouble to resummon it, but I have nothing to offer it in which to store the mana. That Imp skin... 

Suddenly, the crux of the problem dawns on me. 

"The Imp!" I say out loud. "Mortagui must have used the skin of one of his own Imps in the construction of the bag! So when we filled it with green mana, we weren't containing the green with a net of red, we were simply sandwiching the red between two layers of green! With access to the ambient mana, Mortagui's must have eaten through Kaelay's like acid. And then, when the skin of the Imp met the mana, which is an Imp's lifeblood, the result..." 

I stare at the dead creature, and wave of dread washes over me. "That's it. Without a vessel, we've lost. Mortagui will come and kill us." 

"Excuse me," comes a voice from the doorway. Seiat. I had forgotten he was there. 

"Yes?" I say, looking up him. 

"That vessel," he says hesitantly. "You need the skin of an Imp, right?" 

I nod. 

"Well," he says. "I'm an Imp. And I've got skin." 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	21. Chapter 21

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 21

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

Subtitle for this chapter: The Big Finish 

Listen up. Bullfrog owns Dungeon Keeper. I own Dungeon Secrets. I also own the weirdy concepts in here like the Darknesses and whatnot. Don't steal, unless it's from Bullfrog, in which case steal, but be nice about it and don't make profit. If you like my fic and want to archive it just ask and I'll probably say yes. 

This story contains slash (male/male relationships)! If this bothers you, just leave now, don't waste your time and mine flaming me about it. 

For a glossary of terms and concepts, as well as a map of this Realm, go to this address: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviewshelp.html (Note: This page has recently been added to, including several polls. Please go vote and let me know your opinion.) 

Pronunciation Key:  
Kaelay: [KAY-lay]  
Seiat: [SAY-aht]  
Tarkasas: [Tar-KAH-sas]  
Ramasha: [Ra-MAH-sha]  
Mortagui: [Mor-tah-GUY]  
Evain: [Eh-VAIN]  
Kethian: [KEH-thee-un]  
Zannos: [ZAHN-nos] 

I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
Mortagui's laughter echoes in my mind as I watch Evain's forces slowly but surely falling back. 

Dammit! This can't be happening. Evain is stronger than this. His forces cannot be subverted by such a pathetic Keeper as Mortagui. 

Mortagui's forces have managed to back Evain's over the river and into his dungeon, where the Tentacles no longer give Evain the advantage. Struggling, his forces fall back, pace by pace, down the long corridor leading to the dungeon proper. 

In the nebulous otherspace of my consciousness, I caress Horny's medallion. I could use it know. I could use it, and save them all. But Horny is far too destructive for a mere diversion. In his rage, he might very well slaughter the remainder of Evain's forces as well as Mortagui's. I don't even want to think of what he would do to the Library. That's the problem with Horny; he's a loose cannon. 

But things are going badly. We can't sustain this fight much longer. I can feel Evain's energy draining away. Soon he will have no choice but to retreat his Heart to replenish himself. Without his presence, his forces will falter under the attack, and be destroyed. 

Is there no option? It can't end like this; in one battle over something so trivial. Is there nothing I can do? 

No. There is one thing. I've been trying to avoid thinking about it, but it may be our only chance to win this battle. 

I retreat further back into the corridor to where Evain hovers, nursing his wound. I can't believe I'm actually thinking of doing this. 

_Evain!_ I hiss. 

He turns to me, and I can tell that he is tired. This fight has taken more out of him than he bargained for. And there's a strange, haunted look in his eyes, doubtless from the abduction of his energy. 

_Evain..._ I hesitate. Do I really want to do this? 

_Do you trust me?_

For a moment I think he has spoken again, but no. It is only my memory, bringing back his words to me. Do I trust him? 

Yes. 

_Evain, you have to take some of my energy. You have troops to support. It is more necessary for you to have it than for me._

He stares at me incredulously. _Take your energy? But... you would do that? For me?_

_Evain, we must win this battle._ I try to impress upon him the seriousness of the situation, and I think I get through. _Whoever wins this battle will most likely win the war. We can't afford to lose now, and you need this energy. It's a small price to pay. Now hurry before I lose my nerve!_

Evain nods, and reaches towards me. When our energies contact, I focus on sending as much of my own life-force into him as I can. 

The feeling is indescribable. It is not pleasureful experience of an energy share, where both Keepers take energy from each other, replacing it with their own. This, in effect, is me taking all of Evain's pain into myself. 

I gasp as the life flows out of me like blood from a wound. The sensation is dizzying, like the removal of mana from my Heart. For a moment I have the irrational fear that Mortagui has somehow interfered and it is happening again, but I reign in control of my senses and grit my teeth. 

Just when I'm beginning to wonder if perhaps this is a mistake, the pain stops. Evain, at full health once more, steps back and looks at me gratefully. _Thank you Kaelay,_ he says sincerely. 

I nod, still catching my breath. _Now go support your troops!_

He bows his head, an acknowledgement of my superiority, which he hasn't recognized since almost the beginning. 

As he moves back into the fight, I smile, still hanging back. I feel listless, drained. But Evain is freshened, and that is all that matters. 

And yet, as I look on in horror, it doesn't seem to be enough! Mortagui's forces still press forward, full of wild ferocity. I glance up at Mortagui, only to find him completely lost in the throes of battle. 

And then suddenly, he pauses. The battle stops, as his creatures back away, confused by their Master's sudden halt. I, too, am unsure of what is happening. 

Until a spasm passes through Mortagui, causing him to scream in pain. 

They must have done it! Ramasha must be using the spell! I crow gleefully, and Evain takes the hint. Pressing forward, his troops hack into the line of Mortagui's warriors. The green creatures do not put up much of a fight, driven to desperation and confusion by Mortagui's pain. For a moment, it looks as though it will simply be a slaughter. 

And then, just as abruptly as it started, Mortagui's howling stops. The tableu freezes once more. The only sounds are the rushing of the bloody stream, and Mortagui's haggard panting. 

Then the green Keeper howls once again, this time in rage, and flies off towards his Heart. 

His minions, unsure of what to do, desperately try to fend off Evain's newly-encouraged forces. They are disorganized, however, now that Mortagui has left them. This battle shouldn't take much longer. 

I must see it through to the end. I only hope Tarkasas and Ramasha can last that long. 

  


  


**Seiat**  
"I'm an Imp. And I have skin." 

The Angel looks at me incredulously for a moment. "Would that work?" he mumbles to himself. 

Abruptly, he crouches down onto the floor, spreading out the spellscroll that he used to summon the strange creature that was attacking Mortagui's Heart. He mutters to himself out loud as he inspects it. I strain my ears to catch his words. 

"-Simple enough. All I would have to do would be redesignate the vessel. But would it work with a live Imp? It's still Imp skin, capable of containing mana. It already contains mana. He has Kaelay's mana in his veins. The coating that we need! In fact, a live coating might actually even help contain the green energy..." 

He trails off and looks up at me. "This will probably hurt you," he warns. 

I nod. "Do it anyway." It's all I deserve after what I did to Tarkasas. 

He copies my motion, standing up once more with the scroll. Frowning at it, he begins to read the words. 

Once again I feel the comforting upswelling of my Mistress's mana, threading its way through the putrid green magic gracefully, like a snake through water. It forms a hovering orb, pulsing in the familiar rhythm that echoes inside of me. 

I feel a strange twinge as an invisble strand of something touches me, whispering around my skin, as though I'm wearing some fabric so thin that it cannot be seen. I can feel the way it trails off, connected to Keeper's mana. 

Then the demon bug forms. It clacks its jaws as it appears, its eyes full of hunger. Strange, that this beast can feel a hunger, for I can tell through the bond that it is not truly alive; it is simply an animated shell. 

But hungry it must be, for as soon as the spell releases it it dives for Mortagui's Heart. It plunges its pincers voraciously into the membrane, draining the mana more quickly than anything I've ever seen. 

My first warning is a strange twinge in my stomach. I suddenly find myself on my knees, though I can't remember falling. 

The pain is strange. It is not hot, nor piercing. It feels instead like a sickness, only concentrated and flowing. For the first time in my life I feel the urge to vomit. 

But the spell is working. Even as I watch, Mortagui's Heart becomes dull and sluggish, and begins to shrink. 

'Almost there,' I console myself. 'Just a little bit more and you will be released from this cursed spell.' 

The Heart dwindles, getting smaller, and smaller. Surely it is hanging on by no more than a thread now! It must be close. It has to be! I don't think I can take the pain much longer. 

And then, horribly, unbelievably, a presence looms above us. I hear Ramasha gasp, and a voice like lightning pierces my brain, sending the pain over the edge. 

_YOU DARE DEFY ME!_

I shudder, feeling the horrible presence turn to me. It is weakened. I can feel that in the energy. But the mind itself is still there, like an acid in my brain. 

_No more._

The voice is a wretchedly vile whisper. I feel a tendril of power reaching out towards me, and the strange sickness in my stomach comes to life, buzzing like a hundred angry insects inside of me. I moan, collapsing onto the floor. 

Then suddenly, a blinding light and a great explosion of fiery pain from within me! 

And then nothing. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
I manage to get halfway through the minefield before collapsing. Even with the antidote, I can feel how the poison has weakened me. It's hard to move. 

But that hardly matters. A Dark Elf on guard duty sees me, and quickly calls for help. Within moments I feel myself lifted by unseen hands, and half-dragged, half-carried through the chambers of our dungeon. 

My vision blacks out at some point during the journey, though I am still conscious. My other senses compensate, and I hear the rasping of scales against my armor and against the floor, and the rattling of bones. 

A Dragon or Salamander, or possibly even a Demon Spawn, and a Skeleton then. Not that it makes any difference. 

We finally reach the Lair, and they deposit me on my cot. One of them - the reptilian one, I think - has enough compassion to cover me with the blanket before leaving. 

Slowly my prone position allows my vision to swim back into focus. I find myself staring at Ramasha's bed, the skull pattern so familiar I've almost memorized it by now. Gods. Is he okay? 

Another spasm of pain hits me, but this time it is countered by the magic of the Lair to the point where it is just about bearable. 

"Tarkasas?" 

Who in the Underrealm- Why is someone here? 

"Yes?" It is all I can manage at the moment. Why can't I see this creature? He must be standing behind me. Damn this weakness! I can't even move to find out who it is. 

"Lie still, Knight," the voice commands. It is deep and confident. And familiar. I have heard this voice before. I know this person... 

"It's Jensor. Don't worry Tarkasas, I'm here to heal you." 

Ah yes. Jensor. And healing. Thank the Gods. 

"Jensor..." I gasp out, "poison!" 

"So I see," comes the voice, still from behind me. I feel two strong but gentle hands come to rest on my shoulders, gently turning me to lie on my back. Blinking, I find myself looking up into Jensor's famililar face, as I have after dozens of battles. 

I grin in spite of myself. What a foolish life this is. Living only for the purpose of avoiding death. How we delude ourselves with thoughts of granduer. The only reason worth living- 

"Breathe deeply now. We need to help the mana enter your body." 

The one, the only reason to put up with existance- 

"That's it. Now, on three, I'm going to give your immune system a little jumpstart. This shouldn't hurt, but it may shock you a little." 

The only reason- 

"There. Sorry about that. You should be fine now, with a little rest." 

The only reason to live is-" 

"I'll leave you to it." His footsteps echo in the empty room as he exits the Lair. 

"Love," I gasp. 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
I stare in shock at the blackened floor where Seiat stood just a moment ago. There is a pain there, just below the surface. Once I recover from the shock I'm sure I will feel it. Odd. I never really liked the Imp much anyway. 

_Ah, so Ramasha,_ comes the familiar dreaded voice. _We meet again._

I look up at the disembodied voice. Dammit! We were so close! Just a few seconds more and we would have won! _We were almost there_! 

_Ingenious, wasn't it?_ I follow his gaze back to the scorch mark. _You see, the mana that he had absorbed, courtesy of you of course, was still mine. Once I connected with it, I was able to use activate a lightning spell with it, effectively electrocuting him from the inside. Clever, right?_ I can hear the malicious glee in his voice. And why not. He has won, after all. 

_And now, Ramasha my pet, don't you think it's time you came back to me? I've been so lonely without you._

I look back up at him and feel my misery come back full force. All this for nothing. All the effort, the time spent trying to make things work with Tarkasas. All for nothing! 

_Of course, it's not like you have to be willing. I've taken you before and I can take you again._ He reaches out a tendril of energy to touch my face, and I step back unconsciouly, revolted. 

No. And I never got to tell Tarkasas that I love him. 

_Although I must admit, you did come very close to destroying me._ Something odd about the situation niggles at the back of my mind, but I can't quite grasp it. Mortagui, oblivious to this, looks over at the pitiful thing that is left of his Heart. Of course, now that Seiat has been destroyed, all the released mana will come back. But that takes time. 

_But I know you Ramasha. You don't have it in you to kill me. You're far too weak._

Something... what is it? 

_That's what I always liked about you Ramasha. No matter what, you always came back to me in the end. You always took what I gave you. You didn't know how to do anything else._

Why is he prattling on so long? Why doesn't he just do something? Unless- 

That's it! 

A smile creeps across my face involuntarily. "Is that so, Mortagui?" I ask, drawing my sword. 

_What are you doing?_ he asks indignantly, but I hear a faint twinge of worry in his tone. 

I walk calmly over to what's left of the Heart before looking up at him again. "You know what I think?" I ask. "I think you're bluffing. I think the only reason that you haven't done anything to me yet is because you _can't_. Between the drain on your Heart and that last lightning spell to fry the Imp, your mana's all used up. You're powerless." 

I smile, and lift the sword in both hands, holding it over his Heart. 

_No, Ramasha, don't!_ he yells, losing his composure. I can almost hear him searching vainly for a way to get me to stop. I begin to drop the sword 

_Kethian!_ he says finally, and against my better judgement, I halt the downward movement of the blade. "What about him?" I ask suspicously. 

Sensing that he has momentarily regained the upper hand, Mortagui's tone becomes wheedling. _I know where the Phoenixdown is, you know. I could bring him back for you if you want me to._

Bring back Kethian? Is that really possible? "No. You're lying." 

_Oh, I most certainly am not, my dear Angel. Come now. You're not strong enough to do something like this on your own. You need someone to back you up. With me and with Kethian, you would have that._

He's right. I am weak. Maybe... Maybe I should... 

I begin to lower my sword. 

_"You are strong Ramasha! You're one of the strongest people I know."_

I hear the voice as clearly as if Tarkasas were right next to me. He told me that. That day on the bridge. He thinks I'm strong. 

I raise the sword once again. "No Mortagui. Not this time. This is for Sepia and Pestilus. And Jarl too. And the hundreds of others who you doomed to a similar fate. This is for what you did to Kethian, and what I know you planned to do to Tarkasas. But most of all Mortagui-" and now I finally look up at him, allowing all the hatred I have for him to show on my face "-most of all, this is for me!" 

And I plunge the sword deep into his Heart. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Chapter 22 - Epilogue

  


  


------------  
Notes: There are several. 

Subtitle for this chapter: The Aftermath 

Listen up. Bullfrog owns Dungeon Keeper. I own Dungeon Secrets. I also own the weirdy concepts in here like the Darknesses and whatnot. Don't steal, unless it's from Bullfrog, in which case steal, but be nice about it and don't make profit. If you like my fic and want to archive it just ask and I'll probably say yes. 

This story contains slash (male/male relationships)! If this bothers you, just leave now, don't waste your time and mine flaming me about it. 

For a glossary of terms and concepts, as well as a map of this Realm, go to this address: http://dragonnest.freeservers.com/fics/dungeonviewshelp.html (Note: This page has recently been added to, including several polls. Please go vote and let me know your opinion.) 

Pronunciation Key:  
Kaelay: [KAY-lay]  
Seiat: [SAY-aht]  
Tarkasas: [Tar-KAH-sas]  
Ramasha: [Ra-MAH-sha]  
Mortagui: [Mor-tah-GUY]  
Evain: [Eh-VAIN]  
Kethian: [KEH-thee-un]  
Zannos: [ZAHN-nos] 

I think that's all, so on with the fic! 

--------------- 

**Kaelay**  
I feel it. Or rather, the lack of it. The sudden ceasing of the Heartbeat, allowing mine to beat louder, greater! They did it then. Mortagui is dead. 

Even if I couldn't tell, it would be obvious enough from his creatures. The few that are left (and there are very few) suddenly get a vacant look in their eyes, as their hearts stop beating. Soulless, they march towards the nearest Portal entrance, drawn to the Darkness of the Shadowrealm by the echoing of the emptiness within themselves. 

I breathe a sigh of relief. I am nearly at the point of collapse from the energy loss I've sustained. But we won. We still won. 

I feel Evain come back to meet me, supporting me slightly. Normally I would not accept the help, but this is a special case. And besides, it's Evain. 

_We won,_ I say unnecessarily. 

_Yes we did,_ he replies. I can hear the grin in his voice. _Thank you. If it weren't for your energy, I don't know how I would have made it._

I shake my head. _No, you would have been fine. His forces might have reached your rooms, but I doubt they would have gotten much farther._

_Still, it was very brave of you._ He pauses. _I'd like to try it again sometime, maybe. In a less painful way, of course._

I hesitate. He did not just say that. Did he just say that? Is he coming on to me? 

I move away from him slightly so I can turn to face him. He becomes uncomfortable and embarrassed under my scrutiny and long silence. 

Finally I spare him by breaking into a smile. 

_That could be arranged._

  


  


**Mana/A Red Imp**  
I am nothing. Just spirit. Liquid. I go where the Heart beckons. Only the Heart. The Heart is my world. 

A deep connectedness. I am only part of the Heart, an extension of its beating. It calls. I answer. Yes... 

Something... strange. What is it? Something else is calling me? A light. But no, the Heart! But the Heart is pushing me there. It wants me to go. Surely I can't! I will not leave the Heart! 

But the Heart says go... 

I emerge, startled by the sudden nakedness of the place around me. The mana is here, but not in the veins of the Heart! It is cold, and lonely. 

Then suddenly- trapped! I am trapped! Cut off! No, I must reach the Heart! 

Light! What is this? Conscious? What is consci- 

I am. 

The He- no, Keeper needs me. She needs me to work! There is a Pull! I must answer the Pull! 

I leap forward, conscious of the beating Heart behind me. Something makes me stop for a moment and turn back to look at it. It seems familiar. Like home. 

I turn around and scurry off to do the work that Keeper bids me to. 

  


  


**Tarkasas**  
I wake up, unaware that I had dozed off. I do feel better, as Jensor promised I would. My breathing seems to have returned to normal, and the wound in my leg has returned to the normal dull throb I associate with that level of injury. 

I look around for Ramasha, but he is not here yet. Gods. Please don't let him be dead. Please. 

I don't know what I'd do without him. I've known him such a short time, and yet he's already become the center of my world. I need him. 

I look up, and there he stands in the doorway, as if in answer to my prayers! 

He smiles, and strides quickly towards me. I can see that he's been through a lot. Despite the lack of a great amount of external injuries, he looks exhausted. 

He collapses on his bed, facing me. "Tarkasas..." he begins, but falters. He takes a deep breath and begins again. "Tarkasas, the Imp, Seiat, he... he died. Mortagui killed him." 

I swallow, suddenly feeling slightly sick. Seiat? Dead? The poor Imp didn't deserve that. 

"He died nobly though," Ramasha continues. "I'll see if I can organize a small service for him and the Temple. He deserves that much, at least." 

I nod. Seiat's death is saddening but... I push it to the back of my mind for now. I have something more pressing to discuss with him first. 

"Ramasha? You won, right?" 

He sees my intent immediatly, and smiles. "Yes. We did. So now there's nothing to hold me back. I love you, Tarkasas." 

A huge weight that I never knew was there is suddenly gone from my mind. "I was hoping you would say that. I love you too." 

  


  


**Ramasha**  
"I love you too." 

Gods. I never thought simple words could mean so much. I feel... I don't know. Free, somehow. Uplifted. 

He rises from his bed, and I'm gratified to see that he seems much better. The magic of the Lair must have countered the poison nicely. He covers the few steps between our beds quickly, and leans over me. 

"May I kiss you?" he asks gallantly. 

Oh. Is this what perfect happiness feels like? 

Unable to speak over the sudden lump in my throat, I nod. He bridges the small gap still between us and kisses me. 

With nothing more holding us back, we both surrender to the passion that was there pretty much from the beginning. 

It has been a long, hard journey. 

But I think perhaps we may have just gotten our happy ending. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Author's Afterword -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	23. Author's Afterword

Dungeon Secrets: 4 Views  
Author's Afterword

  


  


No, sorry, I'm not going to inflict you with the same notes that are at the beginning of the chapters. I'd like to use this opportunity to talk to the readers about some of the things that went on with the writing of this fic. 

First of all, the death of Seiat: Yes, I know it was mean. Hey, this is Dungeon Keeper. You didn't expect it to be all sugar and roses, did you? 

But anyway, yes. I killed Seiat. I'm sorry. Want to know why? He was damn annoying! Seiat was by far the hardest of the four to write. I never knew what to do with him, and occasionally even regretted putting him in there. 

I know, I know. That's not a very good reason to kill off a character that readers (and beta readers) might have liked. Well that's okay, because I also have a better one. Seiat always seemed kind of incongruous in the story. Like he was extra, left over. So when I saw an opportunity at the end to tie him in with a purpose and relevance, I jumped at it. The side effect, of course, was that he had to die. But this is the price you pay sometimes. 

This fic was never intended to become as large as it did. Basically I wrote the whole thing because of Kaelay. The first... half or so of her section in the first chapter stuck in my head and *refused* to leave until it was written. And then it occurred to me that it might be neat if I put in the points of view of some other characters from her Dungeon. And maybe one from an enemy Dungeon. And so the first chapter happened. I originally thought I would write about four or so. Definately under ten. So you can imagine my surprise when I found that I actually had the momentum to write an almost two-dozen chapter or so story. 

Believe it or not, I was pretty much winging it until about chapter 16 or so. ^^;; At that point the ending took it upon itself to brainstorm in my head without any consent from me. So I started actually giving the thing a direction. Good thing too, 'cause I love how the ending turned out. 

The whole thing was kind of out of my hands from the beginning, I think. The story wrote itself, and the characters came to life all on their own. Eventually I ran into Vagabond, who beta-read the chapters from that point on to make sure they didn't suck. And a wonderful job you did of it too, honey! Thanks bundles! 

When an artist begins to draw a manga (comic), you can always see how their character designs change over time until the artist is really comfortable with the way he or she is drawing them, and they begin to even out. So it was with Kaelay, Ramasha, Tarkasas, Evain, and even Seiat. 

And now that I have them all *finally* worked out, it seems a shame to just abandon them. So I won't. I hope all of you (including Vagabond) will join me in _Keeper Secrets: 4 Alleigances_, where you'll join up with some old friends who you know and love, get to know a few people, like Zannos and Evain, a bit better, and meet some new folks, who I'm planning to break in. 

See you there. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I First Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


End file.
